Tainted Spirit: Part Two
by VraieEsprit
Summary: Ryoko wants to get Misao home, but a dark pirate stands in her way. Meanwhile, what is wrong with Lady Sasami and why can't Tenchi use his magic to defend his fiancee? Sinister things are afoot on Yousai...will they be in time to prevent bloodshed?FINISHE
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and Disclaimer**

What is there to say? Not much really :) Here's part two of Tainted Spirit - though I very much think that this story is heading into three parts a la Hawk of Jurai, so don't expect a swift or simple conclusion just yet. Right now I don't know myself how it's going to end, not totally - so it will be interesting to see where it goes.

Observant folk will have noticed that Pixy Misa has become simply "Misa" for the purpose of this story. I hesitated over this for a while because of the obvious confusion factor between Misa and Misao, but on balance I think it suits the story better for her to be simply "Misa". In any case, in the Pretty Sammy OVA and the TV series, Sammy often refers to her as Misa, anyhow...so it's not entirely authorial licence here ;)

Usual legalities apply!

_**Synopsis**_

_T_ _he Space Pirate Haki has been stirred from his sub-space prison, anger and revenge on his mind as he courses through space, looking for the one he holds responsible for his failure and defeat. After the failure of his attack on Tounochi, Haki steps up his quest for the Dark Heart of Jurai, certain that the gemstones he sacrificed so much for can break both Ramia's hold over him and the original spell that cast him into darkness._

On the planet Earth, Ryoko and her friends seek to reunite the lost Misao with her family and her people, but the sudden appearance of a mysterious girl hell-bent on causing mischief and destruction adds a new complication. Could Misa be the odd blue bird that Misao saw with Haki aboard Jiro's space station?

But interest in Misa and the unknown bird takes second place as Ramia's darkest spell begins to take hold, striking deep into Tsunami's heart as she seeks to control and dominate the Goddess's will. As all those who are touched by Tsunami's magic begin to weaken, Ryoko is reminded of her father and the way in which he had tried to poison Tsunami's core. Could this be a spell of a similar nature - and can it be broken before Tsunami's tainted spirit is driven beyond the point of no return?

**TAINTED SPIRIT: PART TWO  
A Tenchi Muyo! FANFICTION  
by  
VRAIEESPRIT**

**Chapter One**

"_Sakura_!"

The shriek of Ryoko's voice from somewhere overhead caused the Earthling's eyes to snap open as suddenly the gentle pressure of Misa's blade was gone from her throat. As the pirate dropped down through the trees at speed, the interloper seemed to lose interest in her pinioned prey, wheeling around to face the new challenge with a glint of amusement in her marigold eyes.

"Well, so now it gets interesting, does it?" She murmured, dancing absently from foot to foot as glitters of light flitted around her form. "Much better than an Earth girl...what colour blood does a space pirate have, Ryoko? I'd like to see...let's find out, shall we?"

"How do you know my name?" Ryoko's forcefield flared up around her as the girl came at her with her glittering black and silver weapon, glancing it harmlessly off the bright amber glow. "And who are you, anyway? Why did you attack Sakura?"

"I think she has Misao." Sakura swallowed hard, fear in her eyes. "I think...I think that's why we can't find the kid. Because this girl has her."

"Is that true?" Ryoko glared at Misa sharply, launching towards her, but the young girl was too swift for her, leaping up into the branches of the tree as she gazed down on her attacker.

"Missed me. Are you that slow?" She taunted, and Ryoko's eyes narrowed, shaking her head.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." She said darkly, flickering out of view and re-materialising behind the attacker, grabbing her tightly by the shoulders. "And you should look behind you. I guess you thought you were clever, knowing my name - but you don't seem to realise that I'm not so easy to beat down. Now for some answers, all right? I don't like brats who attack my friends, so don't think I'll go easy on you if you refuse to tell me what I want to know."

"And you shouldn't take for granted that you can hold me for long." Misa's eyes glinted with mischief. "Sayonara, sweetie. It's been a blast, but I have to run."

With that she disappeared, and Ryoko started, staring at the empty tree branch beside her as she did so.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"You're asking _me_?" Sakura exclaimed. "Get me down from here, will you? I don't know what she pinned me with, but I can't get loose of them on my own."

"Oh. Right." Ryoko dropped down onto the ground, light flaring from her fingers as she sent out sharp amber shards in her friend's direction, dissolving Misa's glittering shrapnel as she did so. "There...can you move now?"

"Just about." Sakura sank down against the tree's base, gazing up her companion. "She just came at me from nowhere...I guess she did that vanishing thing you do, and just appeared like she disappeared. But she did know about Misao, so I think she knows where the girl is."

"Maybe." Ryoko pursed her lips. "I wonder...what did she say to you?"

"Aside from wanting to kill me? Not a lot that made any sense." Sakura grimaced. "It was almost like the whole thing was a game to her - that she didn't really care whether I was alive or dead - or that anyone was. But she wanted to...well, play."

Ryoko was silent for a moment, then she held out her hand to haul her friend to her feet.

"I wonder." She murmured. "Obviously she didn't come from the Earth, so obviously she got here some other way. But there aren't any spaceships around, except for Ryo Ohki and that great big ugly thing sitting over the shrine. Even though I don't like that Tennan guy, I don't think that this is his work. So that means she got here somehow without using space travel."

"I guess that's unusual, huh?" Sakura looked pensive. "Not to have a ship, I mean."

She grasped Ryoko's hand in hers, allowing the pirate to pull her upright, and as she did so, her companion's expression changed, a look of surprise crossing her features.

"Ryoko?" Sakura frowned. "What is it - did she come back?"

"No...no." Ryoko faltered, then she bent to pick something up from the ground, glancing at it briefly before holding it out to her companion. "Just...this."

Wordlessly Sakura took the object from her friend's hand, her eyes widening in dismay as she registered what it was.

"My hair!" She exclaimed, her free hand going to the base of her neck. "My braid...what the hell did she _do_ to it?"

"Cut it, by the looks of it." Ryoko said frankly. "I guess those things she used to pin you didn't react too good with your hair fibres, whatever they are on this planet. Either way, you're lopsided right now, Sakura-chan - this one's been cut clean through, but the other one is intact."

Slowly Sakura slid her fingers under her remaining braid, glancing at it with a rueful grimace.

"I guess I should be glad that my hair was all that suffered, then, considering." She said quietly. "But I've had my braids for a long time, Ryoko - it's sort of a shock."

"Well, you can't stay like that." Ryoko pursed her lips, her sabre flaring into a blade as she grabbed the surviving long plait from Sakura's grip, searing through the hair before the student could react. "There. Now you look a bit more level, at least. It's not perfect, but it's better than it was before."

"_Ryoko_!" Sakura stared at the pirate in indignation. "I didn't ask you to do that!"

"No, but if you'd seen yourself, then you'd have done the same thing." Ryoko replied unrepentantly, handing the second braid to her companion. "Here, it's your hair...I don't know what to do with it. But I'd advise you unwind what's left of it on your head and get someone to cut it or something, so it doesn't look like you got savaged by a wild animal. Maybe Yume will be able to do it...unless you want to explain to an Earth hairdresser why your hair got burnt off."

"Burnt..." Sakura shivered, reaching up to touch the tips of her hair once more. Absently she unwound the ragged ends, fingering them wistfully as she did so.

"Just to my shoulders, if that." She murmured. "And to think, it took me so long to get it to grow."

"Well, there's no use crying over it now. If you ask me, you look better without those ropes glued to your ears." Ryoko decided. "And in the meantime, we need to find this girl and what she's up to. Did you notice how she was dressed? It seemed pretty odd to me."

"It _all_ seemed odd to me." Sakura said grimly. "When Tenchi invited Hiroshi and I to spend a weekend with you guys, I didn't expect any of this."

She sighed, slipping her shorn braids into her pocket and as she did so, her fingers closed around the hilt of Seiryo's sword. She pulled it out, glancing at it.

"I wish I'd been able to use this...if I had, maybe she wouldn't have pinned me so easily." She remarked. "It's Seiryo Tennan's sword - Katsuhito-san gave it to me to return to him. But even if I could use it, I wouldn't know how to fight with it. I feel like a useless Earthling, if you want to know...we don't have any special abilities or strength to defend ourselves, and if you hadn't been flying overhead, I'd be dead now."

"I came down because I saw what looked like a large swan's feather, glittering in the sun. I wanted to see what it was, and then I realised what was happening." Ryoko pursed her lips. "Good thing I did."

"Thank you for saving me, by the way." Sakura pinkened, looking sheepish. "I guess that's the second time I've owed you my life."

"Don't worry about it." Ryoko shrugged, awkwardness touching her expression. "Besides, I let the brat get away. Who knows where she's gone now? And we're no closer to finding Misao."

"The white feather you saw was on her headband...she had a silver...well, it was almost like a crown or a tiara, but in place of a hairband." Sakura said thoughtfully. "Do you think that's important?"

"Well, it occured to me that Jiro and Misao both saw a bird in association with Haki." Ryoko said grimly. "Now here's this kid with a bird motif going on...it seems convenient to me, anyway."

"You think _she_ was the bird? The person who can change shape, like Yume-san?" Sakura looked startled. Ryoko shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know." She agreed cautiously. "It's not impossible. After all, Yume can fly through space without a craft of her own. I don't know if that's because she can shape shift or because she's part robot, but that yellow-haired kid must have got here somehow. Maybe that's how she travels. As a bird."

"I suppose that would make sense." Sakura agreed. "If _any_ of this makes sense at all."

As they reached the shrine once more, they found Seiryo waiting for him, and he cast them a quizzical look as he took in the expressions of both girls.

"One of you has my sword, I believe?" He said quietly. "It's not a toy, you know - you can't play with it."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to give it back to you." Sakura held out the hilt, and Seiryo took it. "Now we know that you're not here to attack everyone."

"You might need it, anyhow." Ryoko said darkly. "Some little brat tried to kill Sakura, and I think she might have your Misao. She got away before I could nail any answers...but from what Sakura says, it seems likely she knows more than she's telling. She knew me by name, too, and that I was a pirate. I think she might be the bird who's in league with Haki - else how would she know so much about me?"

"She knew my name, too." Sakura remembered. "Haki wouldn't know that...or would he?"

"Sounds like she's been doing some spying of her own." Seiryo looked thoughtful. "But I don't understand what you mean by bird, Ryoko-sama."

"Misao saw a bird, when she was kidnapped. Or maybe just after, I'm not sure which." Ryoko replied. "A blue parrot, who a friend of mine also saw with Haki. We think the bird is a shape-shifter...and this girl who attacked Sakura had a feather on her headdress. It seems too much of a coincidence not to be connected."

"Yes, that does create an interesting complication." Seiryo's eyes darkened with comprehension, and his grasp tightened around his sword as it flared into a blade of white hot energy. "I appreciate the warning. I trust this means that noone has seen head nor tail of Misao-sama herself, then?"

"No, but I'm starting to worry about her." Sakura bit her lip. "This girl would really have killed me, if Ryoko hadn't intervened. As it was, she gave me an impromptu haircut...too close for my liking, if you want to know the truth."

"I wondered why you looked like someone had been chewing on your hair. Now it makes sense." Seiryo remarked. "All right. Kamidake hasn't seen anything of her, but perhaps I can convince him to break his sulk and come help, now it looks like the child is in danger."

"What in hell did you say to him, to make him sulk?" Ryoko demanded. "Kamidake isn't exactly that kind of guy - you must've done something pretty bad to upset him!"

"I don't think that's important." Seiryo's lips twitched into a faint smile. "What is is finding Misao."

"Or stopping that brat before she does any more damage." Ryoko said grimly. "I'm with you on that."

She glanced at Seiryo, then held out her hand.

"Give me the key to your ship. _I'll _go talk Kamidake into helping us." She said briskly. Seiryo stared at her,

"Give my ship to a former space pirate? How long do you think I worked with the Galaxy Police, Ryoko? I'm more than familiar with your file - you have to be joking."

"Like I'd want to steal your hunk of space junk, when I have Ryo Ohki." Ryoko said scathingly. "And I'm a _former _space pirate, just like you're a _former_ galaxy police agent. You focus less on my past and I won't bring up too much of yours, does that seem like a fair arrangement? After all, I chose not to be a pirate any more because I wanted to. Your situation isn't quite so simple."

Seiryo's eyes narrowed, and Sakura saw genuine annoyance flicker across the man's face. Then he shook his head slowly, slipping the control key from his wrist and holding it out to her.

"Misao can't afford for us to waste time arguing, and I want to get back to Yousai and Lady Sasami as soon as I can." He said quietly. "But if you do anything to hurt my ship, Ryoko, by Tsunami's name you'll wish you weren't born. Mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryoko snorted. "Like I care about your tin can anyway. You go back to the house with Sakura and don't let this crazy girl have a second shot at her...understand? You're the one with the sword, so I'm going to trust you can use it."

With that she flicked her finger over the band, disappearing into the ship and leaving the two, Juraian and Earthling alone together once more. Sakura eyed her companion hesitantly.

"Do you think that girl will come back?"

"If she has Misao, she might well have already tried to leave." Seiryo said grimly. "Come on. Do what Ryoko-sama said, and don't dawdle."

Sakura grimaced at him, but did as she was bidden, and they made their way in silence down towards the house itself. By the time they reached it, Ryoko was already there, the Knight and Washu in attendance, and one glance at their expressions told Sakura something else had happened.

"What now?" She asked apprehensively.

"Our mystery girl struck again." Ryoko said frankly. "Washu just had her in her lab, where she blew up some equipment and then vanished."

"Inside your lab?" Seiryo eyed the scientist in surprise. "But how did she manage that?"

"I'm not sure, but she still did." Washu spread her hands, a grim look in her green eyes."Whatever her agenda, we need to find her before she does anyone any real harm."

She glanced at Sakura, and her expression became grimmer.

"Ryoko told me what happened to you. I'm sorry that your trip to the mountains is proving to be so chaotic - you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit bereft of hair, that's all." Sakura assured her. "Thanks to Ryoko, I'm all right."

"Ito-san! What on earth happened to your head?" Hiroshi pushed open the front door at that moment, stopping dead as he took in his friend's new haircut.

"She was attacked." Ryoko said simply. "And her hair came off worst in the fight."

"Attacked? By what?" Hiroshi paled. "That kid? The Misao girl? Was it her?"

"No. Some other girl - Ryoko thinks it might have been the bird that Misao saw when she was kidnapped." Sakura shook her head, reaching up to touch her head self-consciously. "I'm just lucky I didn't lose more than my braids, to be honest...she was real close to slitting my throat."

She shivered involuntarily, and Washu shot her a sympathetic glance.

"Befriending my daughter and her paramour comes with it's own cost, I'm afraid." She said gently. 

"Now you can see why you don't usually get involved so much in Tenchi and my world." Ryoko added frankly.

"Masaki!" Before anyone else could respond, Hiroshi let out an exclamation, raising his hand to indicate in the direction of the mountains. "And look who's with him - isn't that the kid we've all been searching for?"

"Misao-sama!" Seiryo's expression became one of relief, as the young prince approached the group, his weary-looking companion clutching hold of his arm. "We've been so worried - where have you been?"

"Lord Tennan?" Misao's tired aqua eyes lit up with surprise and hope. "Kamidake-san! Oh! Have you come to take me home? Tenchi-sama said that people had come."

"Where did you get to, Misao-chan?" Washu asked gently. "We've been looking all over for you - nobody hurt you, did they?"

"Hurt me?" Misao looked startled, then she shook her head. "No...I...I don't think so. I just went for a walk in the trees, and I guess I sat down because I was tired. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Tenchi-sama was shaking me awake."

"So she did wander off alone, after all." Ryoko reflected, and Misao blushed, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worry." She said contritely. "But it was so bright and beautiful outside and I wanted to see."

"It's all right, so long as you're safe." Kamidake told her seriously, his violet eyes soft with compassion. "Sasami-hime will be glad to see you, and so will Lord Oshima and Lord Hirayama. Lord Hirayama is aboard Seiryo-sama's spaceship, waiting - we should probably get going right away. It's a long way to Yousai, and they've all been very worried."

"I suppose so." Misao nodded her head, offering him a faint smile. "I'll be glad to get back there. Thank you for coming to find me, both of you. It was kind of you, especially since you barely know me."

"Lady Sasami seems quite fond of you already." Seiryo said pragmatically. "And the people of Yousai consider you quite important, Misao-sama. Of course we were going to come find you."

"You were lucky that Ryoko-sama and her friends were able to bring you here." Kamidake added. Misao nodded her head.

"They've all been nice to me." She admitted, turning to face the group shyly as she did so. "I'm grateful for everything you've done...thank you. Especially you, Ryoko-san. You brought me here and I'm glad you did. I'm happy to go home, but your planet is beautiful and I hope I might see it properly one day."

"I'm sure that once you're officially Lady of Yousai, there'll be plenty of chances for you to travel." Seiryo remarked. He cast Washu a smile, then, "So we'll take our leave, and I can move the Unko from above the shrine. It was good to see you, Washu, and your current habitat - even if it does sit at odds with the scientist you are. And Lord Tenchi, Lady Ryoko, our thanks as well."

"Tell Sasami we said hi." Tenchi grinned, and Kamidake nodded his head, as Ryoko held out the ship's control key to it's rightful owner.

"Without a doubt." He promised. "Come, Lady Misao. The Unko is waiting this way - follow me."

As the two men and their precious, delicate companion headed off in the direction of the shrine, Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"So she was safe after all." She mused. "But what about that other girl? Tenchi-kun, there was noone with Misao when you found her?"

"No, noone at all. She was all curled up beneath a tree, fast asleep." Tenchi looked startled. "Why? What girl do you mean? And Sakura-chan, what did you do to your hair?"

"A strange girl came at her, and in the ensuing struggle, Sakura lost her braids." Ryoko said succinctly. "She's all right, Tenchi, so don't look so freaked out. I stopped any real harm from coming to her. And besides, I think her hair looks better like that, don't you? Pigtails are for schoolkids. I think this Misa girl did her a favour."

"Misa." Tenchi repeated the unfamiliar name, then, "And you think this girl is still here?"

"She might be." Washu nodded her head. "We'll have to be on our guard, just in case she is. Her attack seemed somewhat random - she went for Sakura, and then came and vandalised some of my lab equipment, but she didn't seem to be acting with any intent. It was almost like she was playing a game - I'm not sure she would have killed you, Sakura...I think she was just testing us out, seeing what we had and distracting us from finding Misao."

"But there were more of us than there were of her, so she failed." Ryoko remarked. "Maybe now Misao's back with the people she should be, Misa will go after them instead of us."

"I wonder if Misa is even her real name, or if she just made that up to confuse us because we were looking for Misao." Sakura suggested. "It could just as easily have been a play on words - don't you think so? In which case wouldn't it be kind of hard to find out who she is?"

Ryoko snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did make it up. She was obviously nuts." She said bluntly. "I don't really care what she called herself, to be quite honest. So long as the little brat goes somewhere else to play her games, that's all I care about. We don't need to find her. If she's gone away, that's good enough for me. And if she comes here, well, she doesn't need a name for me to blast her into orbit."

"What I don't understand is why anyone would kidnap Misao and then let her be so easily rescued." Washu sighed. "Oh well. Whatever the truth, it seems to be over now. We'll keep a look out for this Misa girl, and I'll make sure the house is on high alert for any strange DNA readings. But otherwise, we can get back to doing what we were doing before Misao ever came into the equation."

"Which was working out what the heck Haki is up to." Ryoko said grimly. "Although the two things might be connected. He is acting very odd, when you consider what's already happened."

"Until Haki makes his move, we probably won't get any further with that enquiry, either." Washu shook her head. "I meant that we can try and get back to normal life. As normal as it ever is, in this part of Japan."

"Well, I won't mind if the rest of this long weekend calms down a bit." Hiroshi owned. "Exciting as all this alien stuff is, it's a bit much to take in all in one shot."

"You mean you're both not scared enough to go running back to Osaka already?" Tenchi looked rueful. "That's good to know. I did warn you that things weren't exactly average around here - do you still think you can handle that?"

"Sure. It's over now, like Washu-san said, and there was no harm done." Sakura dimpled. "My hair aside, at least it hasn't been a boring weekend. We're not running away that easily, Tenchi-kun. At least it's different, spending time with you and your family!"

"Different is one word for it." Tenchi said dryly. "But I'm glad you want to stick around. And Washu's probably right - if this Misa girl is after Misao, she won't stay here long now that Misao herself has left the Earth. Guess we'll just settle down and see how things are. After all, it might be that nothing does happen with Haki at all!"

-------------

"Lady Misao, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you safe."

Aboard the Unko, as the great ship lifted up through the Earth's outer atmosphere, Misao glanced up from her seat, casting her companion a shy smile as he settled himself down beside her. "We were so afraid, when Lord Oshima said that horrible black ship had abducted you...I trust you're unhurt from your experiences?"

"I'm fine, Lord Hirayama. Thank you for coming to get me." Misao assured him. "I was very scared, but Ryoko-san and her friends were good to me...their Earth is so pretty, and thanks to them I'm all right."

"Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko are kin to Princess Sasami." Kamidake observed from his post beside the door, where he had been polishing his weapon as he listened to the conversation. "They are trusted allies of the crown of Jurai, so you were fortunate to fall into their hands, Misao-sama."

"I think so, too." Misao nodded. "I hope I wasn't too much trouble for them."

"Do you remember what happened, back on Yousai?" Hirayama asked softly. "You must have been terrified, my poor child...I'm glad that he didn't harm you at all, but it must have been a frightening sight, to see him bear down on you like that."

"I...I don't remember it all so clearly." Misao admitted. "It's all a bit of a blur in my head, to be honest. Somehow I know that he came and took me, but I don't remember it actually happening. And I know I had a...a dream about a bird...at least, I thought it was a dream. Perhaps it wasn't. Then I was on the space station and Mr Jiro was asking Ryoko-san to take me somewhere safe. So she did. I remember more about flying with her on her Ryo Ohki than I do about being with the pirate Haki."

"That's probably for the best." Kamidake said gravely. "Haki is an unpleasant character, without a doubt. He's crossed our path before, when he took Lady Sasami's sister Ayeka-hime prisoner in order to try and hold Jurai's crown to ransom. Thankfully, he failed in his objective...but it seems he's once more free to roam space."

"Do you think he'll come back to Yousai again?" Misao asked hesitantly. "I mean, well, if he kidnapped me for a reason...will he try again?"

"Let's trust not." Hirayama said fervently. "Perhaps the strength of Lady Sasami's divine magic will be enough to put him off another attempt. I hope so, at least."

"Lady Sasami's...magic?" Misao looked startled, and Hirayama nodded.

"She called on the Goddess within her to protect us all." He agreed. "Thanks to her, nobody was killed."

"She really is Tsunami-kami-sama." Misao murmured. "In human form, just as they said she was. Maybe that's why she's so kind, Lord Hirayama. She's been very good to me, and now I find she's protected my people, too. I must thank her, when we return home."

"Lady Sasami is a unique individual." Kamidake reflected thoughtfully. "But I think it does her a disservice to put all of her kind nature at Tsunami-kami-sama's door. It's true that the Goddess is benevolent and good to the people who serve her...but Sasami-sama is more than an extension of Tsunami's will. When she protected Yousai, I'm sure that it was her impulse to call on Tsunami's magic, not the other way about."

"But I thought Sasami-sama and Tsunami-kami-sama were one and the same being, Kamidake-san?" Hirayama looked puzzled. Kamidake nodded his head.

"They are, but they are split into two spirits at present." He replied. "Most assume that Tsunami is the dominant force within their bond, but I know Sasami-hime better than most, and I believe it is the other way about. I think that Sasami holds all the strength - and from time to time, I've seen my belief borne out in her actions. As I said, she is a unique individual. And it is not simply Tsunami that makes her so."

"Fine words, Kamidake-san." At that moment the door of the chamber slid back to reveal the ship's captain, and Misao observed with some surprise the look of dismay, followed by annoyance that flickered briefly across the knight's features. Seiryo seemed to see the look as well, for he smiled ruefully, inclining his head slightly towards his companion as if in acknowledgement of some unspoken remark.

"I've set a course for Yousai." Was all he said, however. "Lady Misao, I trust you are comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you, Lord Tennan." Misao pinkened, nodding her head. "Your ship is very beautiful, you know."

"So I've been told." Seiryo's smile widened. "I confess I'm very fond of her."

"Do Yousai know that our Lady is safe and sound with us once again, Seiryo-sama?" Hirayama asked anxiously, and Seiryo nodded his head.

"I sent a signal, and finally it seems they were able to pick it up. I suppose they've fixed the radars that were damaged in Haki's raid." He agreed. "It also doesn't look like the pirate has made a second attack in our absence, which is all to the good. Although I can't help but think that he will make a return at some point - probably when we're not expecting it."

"You think he'll come back?" Terror surged through Misao's heart, and she stared at him in consternation. "Really?"

"Well, he hasn't fulfilled his objective, so I imagine so." Seiryo shrugged his shoulders.

"His...objective?" Hirayama's brows knitted together in confusion, and a look of comprehension flitted across Kamidake's features.

"Tounochi." He murmured. Seiryo nodded, and Misao bit her lip, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. She glanced across at the Yousai lord, seeing the same consternation in his expression, and for a moment there was silence. Then, at length, she found her voice, raising her eyes bravely to the Lord of Jurai's piercing malachite gaze.

"Why do you say Tounochi, Lord Tennan?" She murmured softly. "What is so important about the Tower?"

"I think that's something you need to tell us, rather than we tell you." Seiryo leant back against the wall of the chamber, folding his arms across his chest as his eyes flitted between them. "An evil spirit is sealed up inside - isn't that how the story goes?"

"Yes." Hirayama agreed. "You know as much, Lord Tennan. That's why we were so anxious that the seal wasn't broken. If La...if that spirit should be allowed to roam free, it would mean terror and destruction for Yousai. No doubt about that."

"An evil spirit." Seiryo pursed his lips. "Why would a space pirate who has been sealed in subspace for the last few years suddenly manage to get free...and then come to a planet known for it's peaceful outlook, in order to release such a spirit from its confinement? I was an agent with the police for long enough to have seen Haki's rap sheet, and Kamidake has encountered the man in open space before, when he took a random shot at Sasami-sama's spaceship. What would be in it for him, to break through Tounochi's seal? And why would he kidnap Lady Misao?"

Misao swallowed hard, glancing at her hands.

"It's not a spirit." She murmured softly, as inwardly she made up her mind. "In the tower...it isn't a spirit, Lord Tennan."

"Lady Misao!" Hirayama's eyes opened wide with alarm, but Misao shook her head.

"No, Lord Hirayama. They came all the way to rescue me, and Jurai are our allies." She said hesitantly, apprehension in her aqua gaze as she eyed her escorts one at a time. "Lord Azusa was responsible for securing the seal around Tounochi in the first place. The Imperial Family must know what really resides in Tounochi. I know you don't speak of it, because you don't want it to affect me. But...but if someone is trying to break through the Juraian seal, then we have to stop them. And I...I think that means we should tell them the truth about...about Tounochi's prisoner."

"The truth, Misao-sama?" Kamidake settled himself opposite her, casting her a gentle smile and something in the Knight's compassionate violet eyes induced Misao to return the smile, twisting her hands together in her lap as she composed herself, ready to tell her story.

"I was only three years old, so I don't remember any of it." She said slowly. "And I would never have known, if I hadn't overheard Oshima-sama and some of the others discussing it, when I was about nine or ten. I knew of course that my father had passed away sealing something evil in the Tower of Blood, and that it must never be opened, because the creature inside would hurt all of us. Especially...especially me. I've always been kept so close to the Council's domain, you see...Lord Azusa's protective charms keep me safe there, but outside of it, they were afraid harm might befall me."

"And this evil...is something we should know about?" Seiryo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Go on. Lord Azusa didn't tell me anything before we left Jurai, about Tounochi or anything else. He just said that Yousai had struggled against dark magic in the past and that Tsunami's presence would help complete what he and his people began ten years ago, when last he visited the planet."

Hirayama sighed heavily, casting his young mistress a doubtful glance, then nodding his head.

"The Tower of Blood holds prisoner Lady Ramia." He said heavily. "Widow of my late Lord, Shigeki Amano, and...and the mother of Lady Misao."

"Your mother?" Kamidake's eyes widened with surprise, and Misao nodded her head.

"Yes." She agreed. "Although I don't think of her really as my mother. She's always been gone, you see...and even when father was alive, before she was sealed, she left my care mostly to servants and other people. She had other plans...I don't know what they were. But I know that...that a lot of innocent people died in mysterious and unpleasant ways. Father found out about it, and asked Jurai for help. Azusa-sama came and between them they managed to seal her up in the old tower of the castle - Tounochi, as it became known. People called it that because when my mother was first sealed inside, the whole place lit up with a blood red light, as if she was trying to fight through the barrier. It could be seen for miles around - and everyone on Yousai knew what it meant."

"Intriguing." Seiryo looked thoughtful. "So basically, what you're saying is that your mother was a witch who plotted against the Empire and even against her own family?"

"That's the core of it, yes." Hirayama sighed. "We tried to keep this from Misao-sama for many years, but as you heard, she discovered it when she was nine or ten. It's not an easy thing to accept, knowing your mother is one who tried to do so much evil...and so it's never spoken of. Lady Ramia's name is never mentioned - the people believe it brings bad luck, in any case. She is just known as the evil spirit, and that is all. The demon of Tounochi."

"And Haki sought to release her from her bondage." Kamidake glanced up, meeting Seiryo's gaze with a quizzical one of his own. Seiryo nodded his head slowly.

"Somehow, it seems Haki has become aligned with Lady Ramia in some kind of breakout attempt." He agreed. "It's too much of a coincidence otherwise."

"But that's not possible." Hirayama shook his head. "Ramia-sama can't leave the confines of Tounochi, after all. How would she travel into space to meet and conspire with this man?"

"That's not something I can answer, without knowing a lot more than we already do." Seiryo admitted. "Tell me, though...Lady Ramia. Was she of your world, in the beginning? Or did your late Lord take a foreign bride, when he chose to marry and secure his line?"

"She was from Airai." Hirayama said miserably. "A daughter of an influential family there - a family by the name of Saotome. We later discovered how intertwined this family's influence was with one of Airai's strongest dark cults...but by this point, it was too late. She is capable of bewitching people with her smile and her manner - they trust her, and don't see her true nature until it is too late. Lady Ramia was - and likely still is - a very beautiful woman. She captivated the heart of my Lord Amano, that's for sure. But..."

He faltered, his gaze resting on Misao, who frowned, sadness flickering in her aqua eyes as she nodded her head.

"To be the daughter of an Arian dark mage is a shameful thing indeed." She whispered. "Jurai have never been friends with Airai, and the mutual suspicion between the two worlds has festered for a long time. This Oshima-sama has told me many times. So I have learnt to conceal my heritage when visitors come to Yousai. I am Misao of the Shizukasari, and that is all."

"Many burdens for one so young." Kamidake reflected, and once more Misao saw the warm compassion in his eyes. "Lady Misao, you cannot - and should not - blame yourself for your mother's sins. Not all people of Airai follow the darkness, of that I am sure. And you are as much a Shizukasari as you are of Arian blood. You should not be shamed by who you are."

"Thank you, Kamidake-san." Misao offered him a faint smile. "But it truly is like I'm not Arian at all, really. I know nothing about Airai's culture or language, and I have never known my Lady Mother. I have been raised by Shizukasari so long as I can remember. In truth, I am one of them, more than I ever have been anything else."

"The Saotome family...that's what you said, Hirayama-sama?" Seiryo asked thoughtfully. Hirayama nodded his head.

"Yes. That's correct. Are they known to you?"

"No. Not at all." Seiryo shook his head. "I've had very little to do with Airai, all things considered. But I wondered whether perhaps members of her family sought to free her from her imprisonment. After all, if Ramia-sama is trapped within Tounochi, someone else must have freed Haki and compelled him to do their bidding."

"I think it is unlikely." Hirayama said tiredly. "Ramia-sama was the heiress of her line - the one in whom the Saotome dark arts were bestowed in entirety. She told us as much, when we sought to confine her in the first place...before my Lord sent to Jurai for help. And there was also a rift in their family - a line of the Saotome clan who tried to move away from their dark connections to live an ordinary, peaceful life without witchcraft and spells. But this line died out when Akito Saotome, Ramia-sama's uncle, was killed in mysterious circumstances. All in all, Ramia-sama was the only one strong enough to raise hell against Yousai and my Lord Amano. None of her kin would have the same power - if any of them still existed to try and avenge her name."

"And why leave it ten years before doing so?" Kamidake added. "That seems strange, if they were so angered by her imprisonment."

"Maybe not." Seiryo's gaze rested pensively on Misao, who paled, staring at him in alarm.

"Lord Tennan?"

"Misao-sama has just come of age, has she not?" Seiryo asked softly, offering the young girl a slight smile. "And as a political pawn, she suddenly gained in value what she lacked before."

"You think that she was kidnapped so that someone could control her?" Hirayama's eyes widened in horror. "That if something hadn't gone wrong, and Lady Ryoko hadn't brought her to the Earth, Lady Misao might have become someone else's puppet - or even Ramia-sama's herself, once Haki released her from the tower?"

"That would be my guess, yes." Seiryo agreed grimly. "Fortunately for all concerned, Tsunami's magic prevented Haki from breaking Ramia-sama out of Tounochi, so I imagine that was why the girl was abandoned. The plan fell apart...there was no longer any point in having Misao-sama as a prisoner, if the main antagonist wasn't able to break the Juraian lock on her cell door."

Involuntarily Misao shivered, gazing up at the lord in dismay.

"So you think that they will try again?" She whispered. "To take me prisoner and hold me so that my mother can take control of Yousai in my name?"

"It seems possible." Kamidake pursed his lips, gravity in his violet eyes. "In which case, I think that our first priority when we return to Yousai is to improve the defences around the Lady Misao and her rooms. Remember, there is still this strange girl that Ryoko-sama mentioned seeing, and we shouldn't count out the stories about the bird, either. They might be connected to it all, in the end. Seiryo-sama, I think we should remain on Yousai a little longer than we planned. The planet has few defences against Haki, but clearly he's weak against Tsunami's power. If Sasami-sama is strong enough to keep him back long enough for us to work out who is aiding and abetting the Lady's schemes, then we might have a chance of destroying the plot completely."

"I agree." Seiryo nodded. He cast Hirayama a glance, pursing his lips.

"You know, if you'd just slain the witch when she first started giving you trouble, you'd have saved a lot of this." He said bluntly. "Corpses are very rarely as much trouble as living prisoners...and it sounds to me like her crimes have already been many."

"Lord Tennan, you are speaking of Misao-sama's mother." Kamidake chided him softly, but Misao shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, it's all right." She assured him hurriedly. "I don't think of her as mother. Not really. After all...after all, it isn't as if she's ever loved or really wanted me, except as a tool."

"Lord Azusa was the one who advised us against the ultimate punishment, where Lady Ramia was concerned." Hirayama added gravely. "She is of Airai, and there are a lot of stories associated with dark mages of that planet. Some say that witches - both good and bad - are near impossible to kill. They can send themselves into a deep trance, and appear dead to all around them, but then revive themselves generations later, when the danger has passed. And it's also said that if you slay a dark mage, her curse falls over you forever. Her spirit will haunt you and plague your fortune for as long as you live...naturally, the people were frightened of the possibility of Ramia-sama's revenge."

"Superstitious nonsense." Seiryo muttered.

"Perhaps not, Seiryo-sama." Kamidake shook his head. "Juraian magic has kept spirits alive beyond death before, we both know that. Lord Kagato was one such example, who drew on Tsunami's core and the spirit of his tree, Souja, to retain life after his body was destroyed and interred. And Washu-sama has spoken before of her sister's long dormancy, within Kihaku - that she slept for many centuries before she was awoken by some unknown force. Why should it not be possible for those strong in Arian magic to do the same thing? Clearly Ramia-sama is not an amateur at her art. I think that Azusa-heika was wise to be cautious. Powerful magic is difficult to destroy, after all. It can linger on in the souls of those whose life force has stilled. Think of Azaka and I, preserved for generations merely by Tsunami's own will. Magic is beyond life and death."

Seiryo frowned, chewing on his lip as he considered the truth in his companion's statement. At length he sighed, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Perhaps you're right." He admitted reluctantly. "How I do dislike these struggles with forces I don't understand."

"So what do you suggest we do now, noble Knight? We can try and protect Lady Misao, but if the pirate should return?" Hirayama eyed Kamidake anxiously, and Kamidake looked solemn, brushing his hand absently against his weapon as he got to his feet.

"We will have faith in Tsunami and Lady Sasami, to keep Yousai safe." He said softly. "And in the meantime, we will discover whatever we can about Lady Ramia and any assistance she might have gained from outside worlds." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It seems like you've all had an exciting day, then."

Noboyuki Masaki slipped off his jacket, handing it to Yume with a smile as he dropped down onto the couch in the Masaki front room. "I'm almost sorry to say I missed it - the arrival of another young lady, did you say? Yes, very sad I missed it indeed."

"Dad." Tenchi shot his father a reproving look, shaking his head slowly. "Lady Misao is just a child of Sasami's age - drop it, will you? Besides, everything seems to have worked out all right in the end. Lord Tennan and Kamidake were able to take her home, and Washu hasn't found any trace of Sakura's attacker since then - so I guess she has gone after the Unko after all. I'm sure we can trust Seiryo and Kamidake to deal with her, if she strikes - so it's all okay here now. We can get back to normality."

"I hope so, anyway." Washu interjected at that moment, and as Tenchi glanced across in her direction, he saw that she was holding something up to the light. "I mean, I hope that this Misa girl isn't going to come back."

"I thought you said it was unlikely, Washu-san?" Sakura looked startled. "Didn't you say that...?"

"I know." Washu nodded slowly. "But I've been thinking about little else since the Unko left. There was something about that girl which bothered me...but I can't put my finger on it. Something I either saw or didn't see, when she was in my lab. And I found a scrap of fabric torn from her outfit - it's unlike anything I've seen in a long time. I'm wondering what I would find, if I was to analyse it and look for DNA and other data from it. Whether Misa's secrets would come pouring out or whether they would not."

"Something you saw...or that you didn't see." Ryoko frowned, pursing her lips. "Well, that's nice and clear, then."

"Are you talking about Kii sight, Washu?" Tenchi asked apprehensively. Washu nodded her head.

"Yes." She agreed pensively. "Most people I can read very easily, when first I see them. But occasionally there are those which fox my senses, and give out confusing, conflicting signals. I don't know why it's the case, but it is...there have been those I've encountered in the past which haven't been easy to interpret at all."

"What is Kii sight, please?" Hiroshi held up his hand, a confused look on his face. "Some magic spell that you can do?"

"Sort of. It's a talent my people have, to see through to the soul of whoever is around them and understand their true nature and motives." Washu explained with a slight smile, setting the scrap of fabric down on the table in front of her. "It means that it's very hard to lie to a Kii. We tend to see right through deception and illusion to the person's core."

"That's sort of spooky." Sakura remarked. "That you can see that in people without even asking them any questions."

"Yes, maybe. But you and Ikeda don't need to worry, Sakura." Washu assured her with a grin. "There's nothing bad to report in either of you - no evil tendancies and no dark energy. You've passed the Kii sight test, so you can relax."

"But what about this Misa girl, Washu?" Tenchi asked, as Yume slipped back into the room, sitting down on the floor as she did so. "You said she confused you. How so?"

"That's just it. I'm not sure." Washu frowned. "Something...but I can't put my finger on it. When I saw her, I couldn't quite place how I felt about her. That's all. Almost as if she were able to shield herself from me -at least, part of her."

"And that's happened before, you say?" Noboyuki eyed her keenly. "Perhaps age is finally catching up with you, Washu-san!"

"No, but it will catch up with you if you're not more careful with your tongue, Noboyuki." Washu shot him an impish grin and despite himself, Tenchi's father shrank back. "I could always use a human guinea pig in my next experiments, and I'll keep you in mind."

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Besides, I can still see clearly the well-meaning pervert you tend to be, so I don't think my radar is broken just yet." She added flippantly, and Tenchi cringed inwardly at the bluntness of her judgement. "So that being the case, I'm guessing it's something on Misa's side of the equation that's messing it up, not mine."

"So if it's happened before, can you pinpoint when and with who?" Yume asked curiously. "There must be a connection - a correlation that links these people together somehow."

"I think that it must be very powerful magic, although from what Ryoko and Sakura have said, and from what I saw myself, Misa didn't seem to be that powerful." Washu pursed her lips. "Or she wasn't trying very hard, one or the other. But there have been other times. When I first had a chance to see Zakari face to face, I found it hard to read him entirely. He was a conundrum - a mixture of confused and swirling sensations and emotions and it was impossible for me to see his true nature until his magic had subsided. Equally, the first time I met Kagato - Ryoko, your father gave out a similar aura. When I first laid eyes on him, there was something about him I could not place. It was only as time went on that I managed to distinguish and clarify the evil within him - and that was more from knowing him than from relying on my Kii sight."

She brushed a finger over the fabric on the table.

"The last time I saw something of this kind of material, it was when I was back on Jurai, before Ryoko was even born." She added.

"So Misa is from Jurai?" Tenchi's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you sure about that?"

"No, I didn't mean Misa was or wasn't from Jurai." Washu shook her head. "Just that this kind of fabric reminded me of something - or someone - from back then. Kagato's mother, Lady Aiko, often dressed in fine gowns made of this kind of gossamer material. It was specially imported from outside of Jurai - like her perfumes and her jewellery. Gifts or signs of her patronage - I don't know. But a colleague of mine at the time commented on it a couple of times. It's from Airai - I'm fairly sure about that."

"How sure?" Ryoko asked warily. "Or is this one of your whims? Because I can't see how Airai ties up in any of this. At least if we brought Jurai into the equation, there's Sasami on Yousai and that would at least connect them together. But Airai's a whole other world which has nothing to do with anything. You just have a tiny scrap of that stuff. Can you really be so sure where it came from, based from a really old memory of someone dead?"

"Without analysis, I can't be one hundred percent certain - but it is distinctive enough in its weaving style for me to make an educated guess anyway." Washu agreed. "Aiko-hime was a very beautiful woman, Ryoko, who used to take great care with her appearance. It was the kind of thing you noticed - even though Jurai and Airai weren't always friendly, she seemed to take great pride in her exotic, imported goods."

"Well, I guess it's only natural she was beautiful. I mean, the woman _was_ my grandmother." Ryoko said flippantly.

"So the fabric is from Airai, and Misa might be from Airai too." Yume said thoughtfully. "Washu, when Zakari was here, you said that you couldn't read his data clearly, didn't you? That his DNA might have been Juraian or Arian, on his father's side. You said it was so messed up that a clear reading was impossible. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Washu nodded. "What of it, Yume? Do you have a thought?"

"Only that you've connected Misa to Airai, and perhaps Zakari can be also, if you consider the fact you found him difficult to read, too." Yume shrugged. "If his magic had some base in Arian magic, perhaps that would explain your inability to read his true character at first."

"That would suggest that Kagato was also Arian, though." Tenchi shook his head. "And Kagato was a Prince of Jurai, not of Airai."

"We don't know that Zakari's father was Kagato." Ryoko objected. "You're assuming, Tenchi. There's no proof he is my brother at all."

"I'm feeling lost again." Hiroshi sighed, leaning up against the back of the chair as he took off his glasses, polishing the lenses absently and returning them to his nose. "Who is Zakari, and what are we talking about, again?"

"Zakari is a man we met recently...a man who may or may not have been Ryoko's biological brother, but who is, beyond all doubt, my sister's son." Washu said quietly. "When we met him first, he had overwhelming amounts of magical potential - so overwhelming that it almost destroyed him. We were able to help him, and he made a good recovery. He since left to pursue his own ends, but we parted on friendly terms, and I have no doubt one day our paths will cross again."

"He considers himself to be my brother, even without the proof." Ryoko added. "But if his genetic background was Arian, then he couldn't have been. As Tenchi said, my father was a Prince of Jurai. A traitorous jerk, maybe...and an evil despot to boot. But he was Juraian. Not of Airai."

"Perhaps not."

A fresh voice from the doorway made the gathering turn to see the old shrine priest standing there, watching them, a faint smile on his face as he took in their mixed expressions. As he came to sit down in his old favourite chair, Tenchi frowned, casting him a look of bemusement.

"What do you mean, Grandpa? Perhaps not what?" He asked softly. "Do you know something that the rest of us don't?"

"I grew up with Kagato, so I imagine I know a lot more than the rest of you in that respect." Katsuhito made himself comfortable, offering his grandson a benign smile as he did so. "But that wasn't exactly what I meant. I was listening to what Washu said - about reading character and about the fact she felt Kagato was shielded from her in some respect. Well, you know that it's often been a rumour at Jurai's court that Kagato was not the son of Aiko-obasama's husband at all. Whether or not the rumours had any truth, I imagine Kagato and my aunt took to their graves. But even so, there's often no smoke without fire. Kagato wielded immense dark power the last time we met one another, power that went beyond what Jurai's magic should be capable of doing. I suppose that I've often wondered what the truth was. Whether Kagato was truly all he claimed to be."

"You mean that Kagato's father might have been someone from Airai, instead of someone from Jurai?" Tenchi's eyes widened. "And that he really was illegitimate, like the rumours say?"

"Haki did call him the bastard Prince of Jurai, the last time we met. Maybe he discovered something, when he stole the gems from Kagato's men initially." Ryoko's brows drew together thoughtfully. "Washu, what do you think? Is it possible?"

"I have no idea." Washu admitted. "And no proof to back it up either way. All I know is that when I birthed you, I put emphasis on imitating Kagato's genetic structure to allow you to wield the jewels. I didn't stop and divide his DNA into componant origins - I was too focused on what I had to do. I never thought that it mattered too much, in truth. Perhaps that was an oversight on my part...I never really stopped to consider it."

"Kagato had golden eyes." Katsuhito murmured pensively. "Golden eyes that many people commented on during his life-time - full of life and spirit. They'd say that he was a handsome prince, once upon a time. But those eyes...those amber eyes that you have, Ryoko. He did not inherit them from Aiko-obasama. Her eyes were like mine - and like others of the royal line. Red. And Lord Hotaru, her husband - I remember him not at all, but I've seen his portrait in the Gallery, and his were cobalt black. Aunt Aiko claimed the gold eyes came from Hotaru-sama's deceased mother, but noone was ever able to verify her claim. Hotaru-sama's mother had died in childbirth and there were no pictures of her surviving, since his father had re-married before his death. However, it always raised questions. Particularly after his treason became apparent. People wondered...yes, they often did."

"Zakari's eye - his normal eye - was also gold." Yume remembered. Sakura gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as realisation flooded her young features.

"So were _Misa_'s eyes!" She exclaimed. "The girl who attacked me - her eyes were honey-gold, just like Ryoko's!"

Washu glanced down at the scrap of fabric that lay on the table once more. 

"So Airai might be the thing which connects it all together." She murmured. "But even if that's true, what does that have to do with Haki, Lady Misao or Yousai? That's what confuses me. There must be a link - so what is it?"

"I guess we'll never know, and it probably doesn't matter either way." Ryoko said pensively. "After all, they're gone now. Haki might come here or he might not, but if he does, he'll be looking for me for other reasons, not because of Misao or anything else. I vote we let it drop and forget about it. If that Misa girl does come back, I'll blast her into orbit - but otherwise it's really not our problem."

"It might be Jurai's problem." Tenchi pointed out. "If Sasami is on Yousai and all of this weird stuff is also happening."

"Sasami can look after herself." Ryoko shrugged. "And noone has asked us to help or intervene. Let's at least wait till the official summons, huh, Tenchi? After all, this whole weekend was supposed to be in celebration of my birthday, and it's been rather sidetracked by all this mental activity."

"I guess Ryoko has a point." Sakura pursed her lips. "That is why Ikeda and I are here, after all."

"I guess so." Tenchi nodded slowly. "Washu, what do you think?"

"I think there's nothing we can do right now, even if we should be involved." Washu admitted. "I'm going to see what I can find out from this scrap of cloth, of course...but Ryoko is probably right. You kids might as well have your fun - I'm sure that Jurai can handle any problems that get thrown their way on Yousai."

-------------------------------

"Well, so Misao has been safely brought back to Yousai."

Ramia rested her chin in her hands, gazing pensively out across the landscape of Yousai from between the crystal bars of her window, a slight smile on her face. "I'm glad to hear this news, Rumiya. I was starting to wonder whether they'd sent half-wits out to find her...but it seems that they've managed to complete my wishes after all. It's so tiresome, relying on outside forces for every little step and stage of my scheme. It makes things move so much slower."

"What will you do now, Lady Ramia?" Rumiya cast his mistress a wary glance. "Misao-sama is here and she seems all right - she doesn't seem different at all from when you asked Haki to capture her. You said you wanted to test her - what did you mean?"

"Misao has been raised by those petty, pathetic noble allies of my late husband." Ramia turned, fixing him with a playful smile. "She has become far too Shizukasari. All I've done is awoken the other half of her nature. The Arian girl that she refuses to acknowledge lives inside of her. As you observed, Misao is still Misao. But she is not _just_ Misao, not any more. She is also my daughter and my heiress - my servant and my willing ally in all that we do together."

"It didn't seem to me like she was." Rumiya objected. "She certainly didn't speak to me about it, that's for sure."

"I just told you, _Misao_ knows nothing about any of this." Ramia repeated patiently. "She's confined her Arian self so much that it has divided into a seperate soul completely, hidden deep within her heart. This side of her has slept since the day she was born, but I've chosen to wake her now. She is Misao and she is Misa. And which one she becomes is entirely dependant on my will."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"It does have its benefits, to hold the strings and pull the puppets into place." She added absently. "To finally have my daughter fighting for my cause warms this mother's heart more than you know."

Rumiya shot his companion a doubtful look, but he made no remark, and Ramia laughed.

"You don't believe me, but I don't mind." She said lightly. "What you think doesn't matter in the least, after all."

"I suppose it doesn't." Rumiya admitted. "So what will you do now, Ramia-sama? You said you wouldn't hurt Lady Misao. What do you intend to happen next?"

"I intend to poison Tsunami, of course." Ramia flexed a long, pale finger towards the glittering doll that lay on top of the carved chest, light glowing from around her nail as she made contact with the pink fabric of Sasami's ribbon. There was a brief flicker of light, and Ramia cursed, drawing her hand back as she glared at the doll in anger.

"What's this?" She murmured. "How can it resist my touch?"

"Tsunami is meant to be strong, Ramia-sama. Maybe she's just too strong." Rumiya suggested. Ramia snorted.

"Nonsense." She said darkly. "This has nothing to do with Tsunami's strength. It's that brat, Rumiya. That girl who hides Tsunami's spirit within her. I thought she was useless, but apparently she has more of a soul than I thought she did. The doll reflects Tsunami, but to get to Tsunami I must reach through Sasami and find her weakness. This is no good...I cannot begin my plan to poison the Goddess if this brat continues to stand in my way!"

"Do I have to go and steal from Princess Sasami a second time?" Rumiya looked apprehensive, and Ramia eyed him pensively for a moment, then she shook her head.

"No. I don't think so." She said thoughtfully. "I have another idea. I think it's time my daughter had another live test - this time, with more seriousness behind it. I'll have her attack Sasami - take the girl off guard and distract her attention whilst I put my hex on the Goddess. She can't fight both of us at the same time, after all, and with my help, Misao will prove a strong adversary. Who knows? She might even hurt Sasami in the struggle."

"And what about Misao? What if Tsunami kills her?" Rumiya demanded. Ramia spread her hands.

"I don't think that Tsunami is the type to kill. She's not like me." She said coolly. "She will hold back against killing a child, whereas Misa will have no such reservations. Don't be so worried, Rumiya. You don't understand the forces at work, so don't question me - it's becoming irritating."

Rumiya reddened, dropping his gaze to the ground as he did so, and Ramia nodded.

"That is better." She agreed, resting her hand gently on his shoulder. "But don't think that, because Misao is joining my cause, it means that I have no further use for you. On the contrary, I need you as much as ever, my servant. Fly from here, and alert Misao to my instruction. Tell her what she must do, and that she must not fail me."

"How am I meant to do that?" Rumiya stared. "You just said that Misao-sama knows nothing of your plans. How can I go into her chamber and demand she attacks Lady Sasami in your name? She and the Princess are friends - there's just no way she'll agree!"

"She isn't going to be given a choice, Rumiya." Ramia's voice hardened, and Rumiya bit his lip as he felt his mistress's claw like nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders. "You have other heathen-born abilities. Use them. You know what I mean, so don't pretend that you don't."

"Lady Ramia..."

"Rumiya, I will tolerate no further argument from you on this subject." Ramia's eyes glittered dangerously, and any objection Rumiya might have voiced died in his throat. He swallowed hard, then nodded his head.

"I will do as you say." He said softly, regret in his tones. "But I will go with Misa, when she carries out your will. I won't let harm befall Misao-sama, Lady Ramia. I will make sure that I keep your promise, and I will protect her."

"Very touching." Ramia said derisively. "Do as you will. Just ensure you obey my instructions. Go now, Rumiya. My daughter has had time to recover from her ordeal and her flight, and as a bird, you have access to places that men with swords and shields cannot pass. Fly to her room and convey to her my message. Make sure she absorbs it, and do not hesitate to use your base magics on her if she resists my will."

"All right." Rumiya sighed heavily, flexing his fingers as his mistress's hold relinquished and he morphed back into his bird form, flapping a few times to gain some height away from her grasp. "But what if she resists my hypnosis? What then? She's your daughter, after all, and there's no way any of my spells could work on you."

"Misa might be the daughter of an Arian mage, but Misao is a snivelling Shizukasari." Rumia said frankly. "She won't put up any opposition. Stop stalling, Rumiya, and go - else I will be taking another doll from my chest this evening."

Rumiya's heart skipped a beat, despite himself, and he made no further demur, wheeling around the chamber and then out of the top window as he headed across the city towards the chamber which he knew belonged to the young Lady of Yousai. As he perched on her sill, he hesitated for a moment, taking in the girl's appearance with a feeling of guilt. 

"Misao-sama." He murmured, and almost as if she had heard him, the child set down the book she had been reading, pulling herself into a sitting position as she registered his presence on the sill.

"Well, hello, birdie." She said softly, getting to her feet and tying the wrap of her robe tightly around her waist as she held out a hesitant hand to him. "Why are you here? Are you lost? Or maybe you're hungry. Where did you come from? Your feathers are so beautiful - I never saw a bird like you before."

Rumiya faltered, then hopped onto her outstretched fingers, and Misao laughed, reaching up to stroke the feathers on his head with her free hand.

"You're very tame." She remarked. "Do you belong to someone, birdie? Maybe you escaped. You're so sweet."

Rumiya offered a soft caw, shuffling his wings as he prepared himself, but her next words made him falter, as she returned to her bed,sitting down on the covers and meeting his golden eyes with her gentle aqua ones.

"Did you know that I was lonely?" She asked faintly. "Maybe you did. Perhaps you knew I was scared, and so you came to cheer me up."

Rumiya's heart spasmed at the trust in her tones, and for a moment he debated launching himself into flight and leaving the girl's room far behind him. Then the memory of Ramia's final threat echoed across his senses and he sighed, steeling himself.

"After all, if I don't obey Ramia-sama, she might take it out on Lady Misao as well as on me, and I can't risk that." He reasoned. "She'd do it, I know she would. I'll do as I said I would, and I'll go with her - I'll protect Misao-sama, no matter what Lady Ramia turns her into."

With that thought, he focused his gaze on hers, drawing her aqua gaze deeper into his golden one as he fixed all his thoughts on Ramia's wishes. Slowly Misao's expression faltered, and then, as her eyes began to glaze, Rumiya was aware of a soft goldish sheen surrounding her body. Just in time he flew up out of her grasp as the light bathed her entire body in its warm glow, and Misao dropped back against her pillows with a faint whimper. As the light began to fade, Rumiya hopped across her blankets, anxiety and remorse mingled in his heart.

"Misao-sama." He murmured. "Are you all right, Misao-sama?"

"Well, well. A talking bird. That's cute." From out of nowhere, a hand slipped up behind him, grasping him tightly in her grip as suddenly the figure stirred, raising playful honey-coloured eyes to his startled amber ones. "Hi there. I'm guessing you didn't come to my room looking for scraps, now did you?"

"Let me go!" Rumiya flapped his wings hard in panic, and the girl laughed, releasing him as he flew upwards, feathers dropping all around him as he struggled to pull together his composure.

"So Ramia sent you." It was phrased as a statement, not a question, and Rumiya faltered in mid-flight, only just managing to check his direction as he landed clumsily on the end of the bed. The girl seemed amused, tilting her head on one side as she took in his dishevilled form.

"You really ought to work on the flying, birdie." She said cheekily. "I'm right, then? You are from Ramia? It's about time. I've been waiting, you know. Have you any idea how annoying it is, living locked up inside a brat like that?"

"You're really not Misao-sama, are you?" Finally Rumiya found his voice, glaring at his companion with wary dislike. The girl snorted.

"As much as she is me." She said flatly. "You can call me Misa. After all, it has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

She stretched, flicking a finger in Rumiya's direction.

"And you?" She demanded lightly. "Your name is what? Presuming you have one. I can't just call you 'birdie'. I'm not six years old any more, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Rumiya." Rumiya got a hold on himself, flicking his wings in irritation. 

Misa's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Rumiya, huh? You mean _you're_ that wimp of a page who goes running around the palace at the vaguest command? Don't tell me you're secretly working for the dark side, because I simply won't believe it. All that fussing and sucking up to the people in charge? No way."

"You have Misao-sama's memories." Rumiya's eyes widened in realisation. "But...but Ramia-dono said Misao-sama didn't know anything about this. How is it you can remember what she knows, if she can't remember you?"

"Misao shut me away, remember? I'm kinda stuck living in her shadow as it is." Misa snorted. "Of course I know her memories. Her pathetic, boring little life, being scared of anyone and anything, and hiding from even the briefest hint of danger. It drove me mad - and I couldn't get away from it. Misao refuses to acknowledge I exist, so of course she doesn't remember me. I, on the other hand, haven't had a lot of choice in the matter. I've had to acknowledge Misao since the day she was born!"

"So does that make you a part of Misao-sama, then?"

"Don't bet on it. I'm nothing like that wimpy creep girl." Misa shuddered. "Believe me, she's no part of me at all."

"That's not something to be proud of, you know." Rumiya muttered. 

"Well, if you are that Rumiya, then at least you're more interesting than I thought you were." Misa said carelessly. "So that's a good thing, at the very least."

"I don't really care what you think of me." Rumiya objected. "But you'd better be right about Lady Misao's memory. If she knew that I was Ramia-sama's servant, she'd never speak to me again - so make sure you keep it under wraps, all right? I don't like this as it is."

"Well, Rumiya, then lets go have some fun, shall we?" Misa stretched her hands over her head, getting to her feet. "After all, I presume that Ramia has some mischief planned for me - right?"

"Her name is _Lady_ Ramia, and if you're not Misao-sama, you should at least remember that your mistress has a title." Rumiya snapped, settling himself with some reluctance on his companion's shoulder. "After all, you're her puppet, just like I am."

"I'm noone's puppet, cherie." Misa's eyes glittered with humour. "If you're going to be a stick in the mud, you don't have to come with me. You can just tell me the gig and scarper - I don't need a feathered escort, I'm sure - I'm a big girl now."

"I'm not here to escort you. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to Lady Misao." Rumiya retorted. Misa snorted.

"Aw, how touching. Does the birdie have a little crush on that wet-blanket alter-ego of mine?" She taunted. "I bet you must've loved it when she stroked your feathers!"

"I do not have a crush!" Rumiya was incensed. "And she's not a wet blanket! Whoever you are and whatever Ramia-sama's magic has made you, you're still just a tool and a puppet, whatever you think. You'll never be Misao-sama, and you'll never be more important than she is, so get that into your head. I don't like that you have to be this way, or that I have to be involved in turning you. But Ramia-sama holds us both captive in her box of souls, so we don't have a choice. You stop shooting your mouth off like some spoiled, petulant brat and do as you're told. Then you can change back and noone will have to listen to you any more!"

"You think I'm going to change back so easily? Get real, Ru-kun." Misa's eyes danced. "I like my freedom. So spill. What's this little task Ramia wants me to undertake, huh? I was getting bored...it had better be something fun."

"She wants you to launch an attack on the Princess Sasami." Rumiya said resignedly. "She needs you to distract and weaken her, so that she can cast her spell on Tsunami. Do you think you can do that without messing up?"

"Just watch me, sweetie." Misa winked at him, laughter in her amber eyes. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of! To the Princess's chamber - lead the way!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

So now what was he meant to do?

Haki paced across the bridge of the Karasu, thick brows drawn together in deep thought as he contemplated all that had happened since he had been released from his seal. The beads Ramia's servant had placed around his neck still tugged at his soul, a constant reminder that although he was able to walk and fly freely through space, he was still a prisoner of one spell or another, and he scowled as he remembered that fact.

"I am Haki." He muttered, clenching his fists. "I do not swear allegiance to anyone, or fight for anyone else's team! I seek my own ends and I seek them on my own! I don't need witches of Airai meddling in my business. But I can't do anything until I break this control she has over me. I need a plan...I need some way to evade her beady eye for all eternity. I did as she instructed me - I attacked that tower, and I almost got blown across the universe for my trouble. And I took the girl and did as I was told with her - I'm fed up of waiting around for her to call on me again. I know how people like her work and I'm not a fool. If she won't release me from my bonds, then I will release myself and damn her to hell!"

Flares of energy shot out from his fingers as if to emphasise his point, and Karasu's engine whirred and hummed in sympathetic agreement as the ship sent flares of eerie flame into the emptiness of space that surrounded them. Haki nodded his head, resting his hand on Karasu's control panel.

"I know." He said softly. "You feel the same way I do - that this is all the fault of that wretch Ryoko. Well, I've done pandering to this Ramia woman and her petty games of soul-catcher. I'm stronger than that and she can't kill me - nothing can, we both know that. I'm not going to wait around for her next order...I'm going to take action and break her spell myself. You know what I'm thinking of, Karasu, I know you do. We have a mission of our own not yet completed - don't we?"

Karasu's screen flared into life at this, revealing a picture of three small, glittering red stones, and Haki's eyes lit up with avaricious pleasure at the sight of them.

"Yes." He breathed. "The Dark Heart of Jurai. With their power, I can surely break the seal that those cretins placed over me, and destroy this Arian mage's handiwork in the same breath! I seek the power and influence that they would give me - and I will use them to teach Ramia and those Juraian fools that messing with Haki is a dark and dangerous business. I carry grudges deep within me and I do not die, so they last forever. I do not forget, and they will learn that arousing my wrath is something they will not live to regret!"

He ran his fingers over Karasu's controls, and the ship's panel lit up as if in answer to his wishes.

"We're going back to the Earth, Karasu." Haki whispered softly, malice in his ice-blue eyes as he surveyed the space-map that flared up onto the screen. "We're going to find Ryoko and we're going to make her give back the gems she stole from me - with interest. I'll take them all, the trio of gems and I'll use them to make myself the unstoppable force I know I was destined to be. And I'll kill that girl too, mark my words. She'll learn what the price is when you choose to double-cross Haki!"

----------------

"So when you say attack Princess Sasami, how hardcore is this little adventure going to be, Rumiya?"

As Misa slipped carefully through the halls and passageways of the council complex, she cast her avian companion a sidelong glance, mischief sparkling in her amber eyes as she darted deftly from one hall to another, out of sight of the regular guard patrols that passed through on the chime of each hour.

"Does she want me to kill the girl, or make her cry for her mother? Which one is it? Because I want to have some fun, and that Sasami girl is too much sweetness and light for my tastes."

"Lady Ramia just said you were to attack her and keep her busy." Rumiya ruffled his feathers, clinging on more tightly as Misa sped up her pace once more to avoid the beady eye of the complex watchman, standing to attention outside the annexe where the Princess and her companions had been assigned rooms. "She didn't say much else than that. She has other plans that she wants to carry out, so I think she'd be angry with you, if you killed Sasami-sama yourself."

"I see." Misa's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she navigated the steps, hauling herself up onto the sill of a ground floor window as she paused to catch her breath. "Dammit, Misao really needs to get more exercise. Even with my magic, this is a chore - I swear, Rumiya, you've got to make her get her act together. If I'm going to be able to do this stuff a lot, I need a body I can work with!"

"So some part of you _is_ still Lady Misao." Rumiya remarked. Misa shook her head, annoyance in her expression.

"No." She snapped. "I'm not Misao. But I kind of have to use her body, because it's the only one available. You should be able to tell by looking at me that I'm nothing like that weed you're so attached to. Focus, will you? You were telling me about Ramia's instructions. So she wants to be able to kill Sasami herself, is that it? Or are you just soft on another young rich girl in the palace, and you don't want to be a witness to her demise at my hands?"

"You couldn't kill Sasami-sama if you wanted to." Rumiya retorted. "She has the power of a Goddess, remember? Don't be cocky. Ramia-sama just wants you to distract her attention. Keep her busy. That's what she told me to tell you. Nothing more."

"Hrm." Misa pursed her lips, glancing upwards as she did so towards the top-level balcony that surrounded Sasami's chamber. "And if I was to scratch the little angel's pretty face in the meantime, would that be so very bad? She's far too nice and good and helpful...I really don't like that. Besides, Ramia's keeping all the fun for herself. If I'm going to play her rules, she might as well leave me a few of the spoils."

Rumiya sighed, shaking his head in defeat, and Misa shot him a wicked smile.

"All right, bird-boy, we're going up." She said conversationally, reaching across to grab hold of a sturdy stem of Juraian vine that grew up the front of the red-stone building. "Thankfully it's only three floors, else I'd be looking for a stairlift. I'm not kidding about Misao's physical condition, Rumiya. What kind of a friend are you, letting her sit around all day? It's useless."

"I'm a serving boy, and nothing else." Rumiya bristled. "I wouldn't tell Misao-sama what to do, it wouldn't be my place."

"Pity." Misa sighed, hauling herself heavily up the side of the building as she did so. "This is hard going. You should get a backbone and whip her into shape - after all, you may like her better than me, but you said yourself that you belonged to Ramia. That being so, you're on my side and you should be doing your bit for the team. And on that note, you can fly up here. So get off my shoulder, you lazy-ass servant boy! Make your own way up to the top and stop holding me back!"

Rumiya flexed his wings, uttering a ear-splitting bird cry in her ear before doing as he was bidden, and Misa cursed, gripping hold of the vine more tightly as she glared up at him.

"I can always attack you as well, you know." She threatened. "Bird a la barbeque, so watch your step, feather-head."

Rumiya merely wheeled over her head, letting out a taunting caw, and Misa gritted her teeth, hauling herself up the last few inches and gripping hold of the edge of Sasami's balcony. From her vantage point she could see that the doors were closed, though a top quarterlight was open to let in air and gauze curtains fluttered lazily at the windows in the gentle summer breeze. For a moment she sighed, catching her breath as she scanned her surroundings for a way in.

"I suppose I should be glad that noone checked my coming, but I'm more annoyed that they haven't bothered to notice." She muttered, smoothing down her outfit as she did so. "All right then. We'll see who's going to ignore who when I take some of the glass out of their windows!"

She flexed her fingers as her glittering fan materialised in her hands and, standing well back from the room itself, she launched the weapon at the panel doors, watching with some satisfaction as it crashed through the fragile glass, shattering it into a fountain of shards as it did so. From inside the chamber she could hear the sound of exclamations, and she let out a low chuckle of amusement, holding up her hand to reclaim the fan as it wheeled back across the sky towards her.

"Bingo. That woke them up, stupid fools." She observed. "Hey, Rumiya, where are you? Don't tell me you're scared of a little broken glass now?"

"I'm right here." There was a sudden gust of air, as Rumiya dropped down on the balcony rail beside her, fixing her with a glare. "So much for subtlety. And don't call me Rumiya around other people. Ramia-sama won't love you very much if you make it impossible for me to do my job, so bite your tongue."

"Blah, blah." Misa muttered, poking out her tongue at him. "If you're going to be dull, go away. Misao and I will be fine without you - you're no use to either of us."

Before Rumiya could retort, the damaged glass door shot open, and Misa turned to face Yurikage as he surged out onto the balcony, anxiety and indignation in his dark eyes. At the sight of Misa he stopped dead, as if unable to believe his eyes, and the girl snorted, offering him a coquettish smile.

"Well hi there, handsome. Did I disturb you all?" She asked lightly, flicking her fan idly against her leg as she took in his expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that the Lady Sasami entertained men quite so much in her chamber. My mistake - I hope I haven't chosen a bad time to come calling."

Yurikage's eyes widened in disbelief at her words, then his brows drew together in anger.

"Who are you and what business do you have here, on Lady Sasami's balcony?" He demanded. "Do you think that anyone will let harm befall the Princess, while I am here to protect her?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm very scared, yada yada." Misa pretended to stifle a yawn. "Now it would be nice if you'd get out of my way, blondie, because my business is with Lady Sasami alone. Not you, or any of her other stooges. Handsome or otherwise, you're in my way, so I suggest you get out of it before it's the worse for you."

Yurikage's eyes narrowed and he reached for his sword, but Rumiya swooped down low towards him, pecking at the man's fingers and causing him to draw his hand back with an exclamation, swiping in Rumiya's direction as he recognised the avian assailant.

"You again!" He exclaimed. "That demon bird! I knew you were sent from hell to torment us!"

"Get out of the way, you stupid bird." Misa snapped. "This is my fight, not yours - noone asked you to intervene."

"I'm protecting you, you idiot." Rumiya shot back, as he landed not far from her reach. "His sword can break through Arian magic. Don't let him draw it on you - it might be able to cause you harm."

"Oh, really?" Misa eyed the Juraian lord keenly, even as he dove towards her, leaping nimbly up onto the balcony rail to avoid his lunge. "Well, that's simple enough. Thanks for the advice, mon ami - I guess he can't draw his sword if he's knocked out cold, now can he?"

She spread her hands, light glittering from her fan-sword as she did so, and a flare of amber light shot out across the balcony, catching Yurikage by surprise as it hit him head on. He gasped, then crumpled to the ground, and as he fell, Misa shook her head slowly, tut-tutting as she skipped back down onto the concrete.

"He's a stupid one. Brave, but completely idiotic." She observed absently. "Even you might have taken him down, Ru-kun. He's no challenge. Boring, just like those idiots on planet Earth."

"I told you not to call me that." Rumiya snapped, fluttering onto Misa's shoulder once more as the girl stepped over Yurikage's prone body, pushing her hands against the glass door as it swung back beneath her touch.

"Lord Motonoya? Are you all right?" Almost immediately she was accosted by the object of her search and as Sasami registered the stranger, she let out an exclamation, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Who...who are you?" She demanded. "Why are you here...where's Lord Yurikage?"

"Blondie's catching a few z's on the balcony. Guess you're working him too hard, sweetie." Misa said nonchalantly, reaching out a careless hand to push Sasami back into the bedroom. "My business is with you anyway, not your hangers on. It's nice to see you face to face, Princess Sasami. You have such a reputation - I've heard a lot about you."

"What did you do to Yurikage-sama?" Sasami's eyes became big with alarm as she registered the prone form of her vassal lying sprawled on the concrete floor.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He'll have a headache, but he really wasn't worth my time." Misa assured her glibly. "I told you. It's _you_ I'm here to see. I'm told you have amazing spiritual power, Sasami - and I'm curious about it, that's all."

"Tsunami." Sasami's brows knitted together, and despite herself Misa hesitated as she saw the fear in the crimson eyes become replaced by annoyance. "I might have known. Everyone wants a bit of Tsunami, don't they? Well, I don't know who you are, but you can leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't talk to people who hurt my friends, so you can just go away and leave me alone."

"Can't do, cherie. I have a few more things to do before I'm excused." Misa bowed her head mockingly in her companion's direction, and as she did so, Sasami's gaze was drawn to Rumiya, sitting apprehensively on the girl's shoulder. She let out a gasp, disbelief flooding her expression.

"You! That bird!" She exclaimed. "Lord Motonoya was right - it wasn't just a random wild bird invading my room! And I was so hard on him for it, too - all the time he was your pet spy, coming to...to what, exactly? To find out what I was doing, or whether I was inside my room?"

"I doubt it. He's not very competent, even if he does look pretty." Misa said disparagingly, flicking a hand in Rumiya's direction as the bird pecked indigantly at her ear. "And I wouldn't have a clue why he was in your chamber, although he does have a weakness for cute young rich girls. Truth to tell, I'm not really all that interested in you. But I have my orders from my mother, and she's not the kind of mother you disobey if you know what's good for you. Besides, I think I can have more fun with you than Misao. Don't you think so? You are a Princess of Jurai, after all."

"Misao?" Sasami's eyes flickered with alarm, and she grabbed Misa by the shoulders. "Have you hurt my friend? Was it you behind her being kidnapped? Is that what this is - are you working with that evil Haki to hurt poor Misao and scare her so badly?"

"Haki?" Misa's brow creased in confusion, then it cleared. "Oh! The pirate, of course! Please. I leave that kind of thing to vermin like my bird friend here. I'm here on different orders - I don't care about dirty dead pirates and black spaceships. But I would like to see just what you're made of, little Princess. What do you think, can you take me on? Your friend out there thought he could, and look what happened to him. You've noone here to protect you - your precious Knights of Jurai are attending your Lord Tennan and the Council and they won't be back here in time to intervene. What would you do, if I tried to kill you? Would you cry and scream for your mother? Or would you know how to fight?"

Sasami's eyes narrowed, indignation and determination crossing her expression.

"I'm _not _a coward." She said firmly. "And I don't run crying to my mother! I'm Princess Sasami of the planet Jurai and my father taught me better than that! I don't know who you are, or care, but I want you to go away. And I want you to go away now, you nasty, horrible little brat. I'm fed up of people trying to hurt me just because they think that they can get to Tsunami and it isn't true! I'm not so easy to get rid of as that, so you might as well get lost before you wind up locked in my Father's prison for treason against the planet Jurai!"

"No prison cell will hold _me_ so easily." Misa looked amused, running a finger across her fan absently as she did so. "Let's see if you're right, shall we? Can you really defend yourself against me, Sami-chan?"

"_What _did you call me?" Sasami faltered, staring at her companion in bewilderment. Misa laughed.

"Don't you think it's cute? Sami-chan." She said teasingly, a malicious sparkle entering her golden eyes. "It sounds far more friendly, after all. And since we're going to play together, we should at least drop the formalities. You can call me Misa, of course. Misa and Sami."

She grinned, light flickering from her fingers.

"How interesting. Your name and my name are almost alike." She added playfully. "Mi-Sa...Sa-Mi...I wonder how that happened. Curious, isn't it? Almost as if it were meant to be."

"I don't care what your name is! You're horrible and I don't want you calling me anything at all. I want you to go away!" Sasami exclaimed, and as she did so, the gem-stone which adorned the Princess's brow suddenly glowed with an eerie light as the girl was bathed in white energy, flaring out across her whole body and reaching right up to the tips of her fingers as it danced out towards her foe, pushing Misa's magic away from her. Despite herself, Misa stumbled, struggling to regain her footing as Sasami spread her arms out, sending a wave of whiteish magic across the room towards her companion. The flare was weak, but from somewhere within the glow Misa thought she saw a series of glittering spokes, blurring and fading out of view as Sasami's strange magic died.

"You can't hurt me and I'm not the kind of person who hurts other people, even if they are nasty to me." The Princess said now, putting her hands on her hips. "Get out of my room before I call for security to come and lock you up, all right? Because next time you bother me, that's what I'll do. You won't be able to escape, next time, because I'll trap you here and then you'll look even more stupid than you do now."

"Misa?" Rumiya's fluttering at her ear penetrated Misa's dazed state and she faltered, a mixture of thoughts and images whirling through her mind as she fought against the gentle, soothing effects of Sasami's defensive shield. Alarm flooded through her as she realised what was happening, and she shot the bird a look of dismay.

"I can't...I can't do this!" She murmured. "I can't...this isn't..I can't!"

With that she blurred her form out of Sasami's chamber, re-materialising in the middle of Misao's own as she collapsed down on the bed, taking shuddering breaths into her lungs as she fought to regain control of her young body.

"Damn her, I'm changing back." She whispered, clenching her fists as she sought to preserve Misa's identity. "Something in that girl's magic, it made me start to change back. I'll be Misao again - I have to fight this! I don't want to be that wimp - I want to be Misa!"

She closed her eyes, fighting tooth and nail against the impulses, but little by little Misao's personality swept over her, as her gleaming golden hair faded to the colour of midnight. As she did so, consciousness began to seep out of her and she gave up her struggle, allowing the drowsy waves to consume her little by little.

"Lady Misao?" A voice brought her back from the depths and she opened her eyes, gazing dazedly around her for the speaker with some confusion.

"Lady Misao, are you...are you all right?" The voice was Rumiya's, she realised, and she pulled herself into a sitting position, staring at the young page boy without comprehension.

"Rumiya?" She murmured. "What are you doing here? What's happened - did I fall asleep?"

"You were having a bad dream, Lady Misao." Rumiya said quietly, and something in his eyes made Misao blush, biting her lip.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" She asked anxiously, suddenly embarrassed, and Rumiya nodded his head, glancing down at his hands.

"Yes. I...I think it was a very bad dream, Misao-sama." He said softly. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I think so." Misao offered him a smile, nodding her head. "I feel...I feel all right. Just tired. I guess I fell asleep again - but it's never very restful, when you have bad dreams."

She sighed, stretching her arms over her head as she turned her gaze towards the window.

"The last thing I remember was seeing a bird there, on my sill." She murmured. "But he's gone now. I guess he didn't want to stay, after I fell asleep. He was so pretty, though. You didn't see a bird, did you, when you came in?"

"No, my Lady. I didn't see a bird." Rumiya shook his head, and Misao shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well." She said pensively. "I suppose he went home. Never mind."

She offered him a slight smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Rumiya." She added. "I think I'll be all right now."

"Yes, Lady Misao." Rumiya bowed his head, that sombre look still in his eyes as he withdrew from the chamber, and Misao got carefully down from her bed, moving to the window of her chamber.

"I wonder where you did come from, birdie." She mused absently. "Maybe I dreamed you, as well."

Her eyes widened at this, and her hand flew to her mouth as her tired brain made the connection.

"A bird...a bird on my sill, a bird on Haki's ship." She whispered. "I barely got more than a glimpse of that bird - maybe that's why I didn't make the connection earlier. But maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it's something else...but what could a bird mean? What could it do, after all? Is it like that woman on the Earth said - could it be someone changing how they look, so they can follow me around? But why? Why would they do that?"

She bit her lip, a sudden chill washing over her at this thought and she grabbed up her robe, pushing open the door of her chamber and hurrying along the hallways towards the room where she knew Sasami was staying. As she reached the doorway, however, she was aware of sudden chaos around her friend's chamber and she faltered, gazing at the milling people in confusion.

"Lady Misao!" That was the voice of Azaka, one of Sasami's knights, and Misao glanced up to see him hurrying towards her, relief in his expression.

"Is...did something happen to Lady Sasami?" Misao asked tentatively. Azaka shook his head.

"No, but someone was in her room, and she was worried that the person might come and harm you. She just sent me to come check on you - but here you are, and quite obviously you're all right." He said gently. "Will you come inside? She'll be glad to see you unhurt."

"Yes, of course." Misao looked startled, allowing the man to lead her through the melee of people and into her friend's room, where Sasami was sitting cross-legged against the far wall, and one of her noble escorts - Lord Motonoya, Misao remembered his name now - was sitting on the end of the Princess's bed, a cold compress to his head. As they passed into the chamber, Misao saw the second knight standing impassively by the door, acknowledging Azaka's entrance with a simple nod of his head, then slipping out into the hallway to stand guard on the outside. Azaka closed the door gently behind them, and Misao took in for the first time the glitter of glass shards that lined the furthest wall.

"Mi-chan!" At the sight of her, Sasami was on her feet at once, hurrying across the chamber with little regard for how much the volume of her yell had upset Yurikage's headache. "Oh, you're safe. I'm so glad you are...after what happened before, I was worried about you!"

"Worried...about me?" Misao looked startled, then, "What happened in here? Your windows are all broken, Sasami-chan - who did this?"

"Some girl calling herself Misa, that's who." Sasami's expression darkened. "Do you know who she is, Misao? She seemed to know who you were, and I thought she might come after you next."

"Misa?" Misao's eyes became big with surprise. "No...no, I don't. Oh, but..."

"But?" Sasami grasped her friend's hands tightly in hers.

"When I was on the Earth, with your friends, they talked about a strange girl who was there. Someone who they thought might hurt me, but I never saw her." Misao said slowly, as an icy grip claimed her heart once more. "Do you think it could have been...the same girl?"

"I don't know, but maybe." Sasami sighed. "She had a bird with her. A blue...a blue parrot, I think. He was in my room before, but Yurikage-sama wounded him with his sword and he left. I thought at the time that it was just a stray creature flying in, but it looks like Lord Motonoya was right to be wary of him."

"It was the same bird, Sasami-sama." Yurikage raised his head at this, wincing at the sudden movement. "I saw the scar across his wing, and he pecked at my fingers when I tried to draw my blade. He knew that it would hurt him - on Tsunami's life I swear that this is no ordinary feathered friend."

"The bird was in my...my chamber, too." Misao paled. "And on board that ship, with the pirate. It must be the same bird! It must be connected! Mustn't it? Sasami-chan, I'm scared! All these bad things are happening and I don't know what to do!"

Sasami hesitated, then hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chan. I didn't mean to make you more scared." She said gently. "We're both all right for now, and I'll make sure we stay that way. So will Tsunami, I promise. She forced the Misa girl to leave my room before, with her magic - and I'll do it again if she tries to hurt you, too. It will be okay. They'll find her and catch her and her bird, so noone will get hurt."

"I hope you're right." Misao bit her lip, sending her friend a fearful gaze. "Because if being Lady of Yousai is going to be like this, I really don't want to be it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"There's nothing like being out in the mountain air on a summer evening, especially when there's good food to be had."

Hiroshi stretched out on his back, uttering a sigh of contentment as he discarded the bones of his charcoal-grilled fish on the ground beside him. "This is one of the things you really don't get to do in Osaka, you know...when all the alien stuff goes away and everything calms down, this place really is a great location to come and relax, that's for sure."

"Especially for busy, hard-working college students." Tenchi's eyes danced with amusement as he watched Ryo Ohki sniff carefully at the abandoned bones, pawing at the fish's tail as she considered whether or not the remains were worth pursuing. As she caught his gaze on her, the small cabbit stopped what she was doing, eying him with a soulful look as she mewed piteously, and Tenchi shook his head slowly, slipping his hand into the pocket of his trousers and producing a carrot.

"You knew I had that, didn't you?" He teased, dropping it onto the ground before her, where the small creature leapt onto it with a joyous squeal, flicking her ears as if to say 'thank you'. "You and Ryoko are both the same in that regard, Ryo Ohki. You know how to get what you want just by giving me that look."

A sprig of tree-branch came hurtling down from the sky at that moment, and Tenchi gazed up, meeting his fiancee's indignant expression with a rueful smile as the missile narrowly missed his head.

"I resent being compared to a carrot-obsessed cabbit." She protested. "If you're going to insult me, at least do it when I can't hear you!"

Sakura chuckled, stretching out on her front as she rested her chin on her hands.

"You should come down here and join us, Ryoko." She suggested. "It's harder to talk to you when you're perched up in the tree like a lost pigeon, you know."

"It's nice up here." Ryoko objected. "I'm comfortable. And I can throw things at Tenchi without him being able to get me back. It's tactical as well as convenient. Maybe _you_ should come up here."

"Hanging out in trees isn't really big on the Earth. It hasn't caught on yet." Hiroshi said amiably. "But who knows - if more folk like you come to visit, it might become the next big fad."

"I hope not." Ryoko grimaced down at him. "Half of the fun of it is being up somewhere noone else is. If everyone's at it, you might find me spending more time on the ground. I really don't do crowds."

"I haven't cooked fish like this since I was in high school, and we went on a class trip." Sakura reflected, eying the dying embers of the fire with a nostalgic sigh. "But it is nice. I love Osaka, and I always will. But you're right, Ikeda-kun. You have to go some to beat this."

"I guess that this time tomorrow we'll be heading out of here." Hiroshi said pensively. "It's been a crazy, fun, but mad weekend, Masaki - you and Ryoko sure know how to entertain in unique style. I'll give you that much."

"Let's just be glad it didn't get any worse." Tenchi said frankly. "The Unko is a big ship, so it's good to know that Tennan-dono is on our side these days, as much as he's on any side. Washu certainly seems to have befriended him since he took custody of her sister, so I guess it's all all right on that front and I'm glad about it, too. I don't like fighting with people who come from Jurai. It just doesn't sit well with me."

"See, I don't have the same reservations." Ryoko admitted, kicking her legs idly as she gazed down at them. "If he hits out at me, I'll hit him back no matter what planet he's from. Even this one, if it was really justified."

"I don't really like him, but I guess he was doing his job." Sakura reflected. "I still can't forget so easily how he wanted to kill people in Osaka, though. Even if he was under a spell, it was a really tacky thing to do...like people on this planet weren't worth anything and had no point. And I resent that, because that's kinda the attitude he had when he got out of that spaceship of his, too. I know Jurai is super powerful and super influential and has all these great developments and whatever...but that doesn't mean they're really better than we are."

"Now you know why I didn't choose to stay on Jurai." Ryoko grinned impishly, offering her friend a smile. "Too many rules and major social superiority complexes. Everything has a specific, structured place and it gets old after a while. They might have a lot of power and all of that, but they sure don't seem to have much imagination."

"That's a bit harsh." Tenchi objected. "This is my heritage as well as yours you girls are bludgeoning, Ryoko!"

"True, but you're Earth enough and I'm Kii enough for that not to matter." Ryoko shrugged unrepentantly.

"Is Washu-san's sister very ill, Tenchi?" Sakura cast her classmate a curious look. "It sounded like she was, from what she said to that Tennan man."

"Not as such." Tenchi shook his head. "But she is mentally impaired in some way or other. I don't think even Washu truly knows how severe her situation is, to be honest. She had a bad experience with the same dark magic as Lord Tennan, but it was much heavier a dose and she came off a lot worse. She's very childlike, from the little I've seen of her. Seiryo-sama's family takes care of her, though, and she seems happy enough."

"I see." Sakura looked pensive. "Poor Washu. It must be hard on her, being so far away when her sister is so vulnerable. I know if it were my sister, I'd hate having so much space between us."

"Washu isn't exactly the kind of person who organises family reunions." Ryoko said dryly. "We knew each other a good few years before she bothered to drop the unimportant information that she was, in fact, my mother. Actually, I think she only let that slip under serious drug-induced duress at the hands of Tenchi's great grandfather...if not for that, the probability is that she'd not have told me even now. She's not really big on all of those things, shall we say."

"She does care about you both, though. You and Tokimi." Tenchi reminded her. "I suspect it must be difficult for her to see Tokimi that way, when she remembers how the girl used to be. That's all."

Before anyone could respond, Ryo Ohki let out a low growl, pricking up her ears as she abandoned the stub of the carrot, gazing up at the sky instead through the gaps in the tree branches. She arched her back, letting out a little hiss as she leapt up onto the branches of the tree, pawing at her mistress's arm as she raised urgent gold eyes to the pirate's.

Ryoko was immediately alert, pulling herself into a sitting position as her brows drew together into a frown. Even from the ground, Tenchi could see her lips thin and her eyes cloud over, and instinctively he knew that something was seriously amiss. He cast a fleeting glance at his two earth companions, who had noticed nothing, and a frown touched his own features.

"He's here." Ryoko spoke quietly, all fun and laughter gone from her voice as she leapt down from the branch of the tree, landing deftly on the grass in front of them. "Haki. Ryo Ohki's picked up Karasu and he's not far outside the Earth's atmosphere. I want you guys to run and I want you to go now. Don't look back, and don't worry about me - I don't want you hurt and he's the kind of person who'll kill anyone in the surrounding area, no matter who they are."

"Haki?" Fear gripped Tenchi's heart, even as Sakura and Hiroshi struggled to comprehend what their friend was saying. "So he has come back. He hasn't left you alone, after all."

"Did you ever truly think he would?" Ryoko shook her head impatiently. "Not him. Go, will you? There isn't much time! Tenchi, take them back to the house and make sure they don't leave it. I won't let him come near your home, I promise - if I can lure him further into the mountains, I will. It's me his business is with, after all. It's me he's looking for."

"But what if he hurts you?" Sakura demanded, as she got to her feet, brushing her skirt clean of clinging loose leaves and blades of grass. "Ryoko, you can't just face this guy and hope for the best. You should come back with us! He won't find you, if you come hide with us."

"He's probably tracking Ryo Ohki's signal, and I'm not going to abandon her." Ryoko said softly, turning towards the tree branch and holding out her hand to her cabbit companion, who leapt down onto her shoulder. "But you're wasting time. Don't argue with me - just go."

Tenchi's eyes narrowed, then he grabbed both Hiroshi and Sakura by the arms, glancing between them.

"You know how to get to the house, right?" He asked softly. Hiroshi looked startled, nodding his head.

"Yes, but aren't you coming too?" He demanded. "Tenchi, you heard what Ryoko said...are you going to stay here and face this guy?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Tenchi said grimly. "Yes, I'm staying. But you both go - go now, and tell Washu what's going on. Maybe she can do something - and either way, keep everyone inside the house."

"But Tenchi..." Sakura began to protest, but Hiroshi grabbed her by the hand, pulling her off in the direction of the house path before she could finish her sentence, and soon Tenchi was left alone with his fiancee and her ship, uncertain as to Haki's intentions.

"I told you to go with them." Ryoko broke the silence. "You don't have to play the hero, Tenchi. You don't have your sword, and you can't always call your magic when you need it. You're more at risk than me and you're being stupid. Go back to the house - if you hurry, you can still get there."

"You said you can't leave Ryo Ohki to his mercy." Tenchi met her gaze with an impassive one of his own. "And I can't leave you. You seem to forget, Ryoko, that we're connected. I gave you mother's ring, after all. Do you think that I'm going to turn and flee when something might threaten your life? Give me some credit for loyalty, at the very least."

"I don't doubt your loyalty." Ryoko's eyes became pained, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "But I don't want to see you hurt. Haki will know that the way he can hurt me most is to hurt you, Tenchi. I can't let him do that - I can't let him make you his target."

"And still, I'm not going to leave you to face him alone." Tenchi said frankly. "You don't get it, do you? You don't have to do that any more. We're a team now, a proper team, and these things don't just affect one of us...they affect both of us. Your fight is my fight now...and we face these things together."

Ryoko stared at him, speechless, and he offered her a faint smile, squeezing her hand.

"That's what it means." He murmured. "To be betrothed."

Ryo Ohki let out a squeal, flexing her claws, and Ryoko bit her lip, glancing upwards as a shadow began to stalk across the horizon, darkening the dusky sky even more as the black hull of Haki's ship spread across the landscape.

"Guess it's too late to argue with you now." She said softly. "No turning back...he's here."

-----------------

"So the pirate thinks he can disobey me, does he?"

Ramia cast a glance over the glittering form of Haki's effigy, her eyes narrowing in amusement as she gently scooped it up, caressing it with her fingers. "Well, well. And I thought he understood. My vengeance comes first and his a distant second. Still, for now, I'll let him have his fun...for now. He'll soon realise the nature of my spell...that no matter how hard he tries, he can't possibly steal the blood of his enemies until he's freed me from my prison. He's bound to my will and I won't let him forget it."

She set the doll aside, flexing her fingers as a flame appeared at the edge of her nail, and carefully she lit the candles that stood around the edges of her carved box, watching with approval as each one flared into life.

"Now, I have more important things to do." She whispered, running her hands over the rim of her box as she extracted the glimmering form of Tsunami's likeness. "Misa's full power hasn't been fully awoken yet, thanks to all that time in that snivelling, weak Shizukasari body. But no matter. She did her part. Sasami dropped her guard...and she dropped it long enough for me to reach inside, touching the very soul of the goddess herself. There's no going back, now...not for her or for any of us. Tsunami will bend to my will, and I will take control of her. If Haki cannot free me from this prison, then I will use a more powerful force - one connected with the magic of Jurai itself."

She cast a glance back at Haki's likeness, and a smile touched her lips.

"But I won't kill him. Not yet." She mused. "More fun to torment him a little, and let him realise once again who controls whom. Besides, it never hurts to have a back-up plan in mind. My spell may overwhelm Tsunami too quickly - in which case, I will still need Haki's brute force to smash through the tower walls. My magic has been weakened from simply being inside this place - and even though the seal is Juraian, there's still the magic of my wretched husband to overcome."

A fluttering at the window alerted her to the fact she had company, and she glanced up as Rumiya landed on the sill, eying him in curious amusement.

"Well, Rumiya?" She said softly. "Make your report."

"Why did you have to turn Misao-sama into that girl, Lady Ramia?" Rumiya ruffled his feathers more comfortably into place, sending her a troubled look. "She's almost as reckless as the pirate, and twice as cocky. She's going to get herself - and Lady Misao - both killed if she's not careful, and she's not exactly discreet in her approach!"

"Well, considering how long she's been locked up inside your precious Misao, I suppose it was natural that she'd want to flex her wings a little." Ramia moved across the room towards him, brushing him gently on the head. "If you'll pardon the bird analogy. Have a little faith, Rumiya. Misa may be unconventional, but she has fire and spirit. And she will do as she is bidden by me, because her loyalty is to her mother and the Arian clan which gave me my power in the first place. I don't think you'll find her so easy to kill."

"Lord Motonoya almost drew that sword on her." Rumiya sighed, his amber eyes clouding at the memory. "Ramia-sama, what would happen if he struck Misa with that blade? It already cut through the protective shield over my bird form, remember?"

"Tell me, Rumiya, what is your impression of this Motonoya-dono?" Ramia asked curiously. Rumiya fluttered off the sill, morphing into his human form as he leant up against the wall, considering the question carefully.

"I don't think he's all that smart, but then again, he might be fooling people with an act. I can't tell." He admitted at length. "He's very protective of Lady Sasami, and not afraid to charge into a fight. And he knows now that I'm associated with something bad - at least, as a bird, he does. He recognised me from our last encounter, and he struck me the first time he saw me...I can't make out whether he knew I was there to hurt the Princess or not. I don't trust him - he makes me nervous. And I think that, clumsy as he might be, he could hurt both Misa and I, with that sword."

"I see." Ramia's expression became pensive. "Then maybe I had best kill him now, to save complications later. That's what you're telling me?"

"I...I don't know." Rumiya faltered, and Ramia smiled at him condescendingly.

"You have all the right instincts, until it comes to being decisive." She said softly. "You spy an enemy, and you make good observations about that enemy's thoughts and tactics. But you lack the final impulse to kill...that ruthlessness which would make you far stronger than you are. You are loyal to me, Rumiya - more loyal than anyone else who has ever served me, it's true. And yet, if I were to order you to slay Lord Motonoya with your own hands, I think you'd seek to defy me. Wouldn't you?"

"I..." Rumiya dropped his head, and Ramia laughed.

"Yes, I thought so." She mused pensively. "It's a pity. You have access to so many places - I'm sure that you could carry off such a commission without too much trouble. Birds are often overlooked, after all...where people are not."

"Not me. Not now. Lady Sasami has seen me, also." Rumiya reminded her. "Please, Ramia-sama, don't ask me to kill anyone. I can - and I will - do anything you ask of me but please, don't ask that."

"Rumiya..." Ramia sighed, then she spread her hands. "Very well. But I want you to keep an eye on this Lord Motonoya. If it seems that he grows closer to discovering our plans, he must be eliminated. Misa's diversion was enough for me to reach through Sasami's protective aura to the Goddess that sleeps within her - I have quickened my doll, and now must wait for it to take full effect. But in the meantime, I don't want any of her associates becoming suspicious that I have a hand in this. Do you understand? That applies to anyone else who forms a part of her retinue. I will not tolerate intervention."

"Yes, Lady Ramia." Rumiya said miserably. "I understand."

"Don't look so tragic, my boy." Ramia eyed him keenly. "If it comes to it, I will order Misa to carry out the act...she at least might have the cold accuracy to complete the mission in full."

"But..."

"For now, just report to me on their actions. On how they interpret the events ahead, and whether they start to make connections they should not make." Ramia held up her hand to prevent him from finishing his protestation. "That is my wish, and you did say you would do whatever I asked of you. I hold you to promises like that, Rumiya. I rely on you to be my eyes and ears outside of these walls, you know that."

"Yes, Lady Ramia." Rumiya glanced back towards the window, a troubled look in his blue eyes. "I guess it's just more dangerous now that Rumiya the bird has been noted. Misa will call me that when I'm in bird form, and it makes it hard to stay hidden all the more. Plus, they're going to realise that Misa has gold eyes and so do I, when I fly like a parrot. They must know that reflects your spell within us - that we're acting on your orders and your will. It's such a risk even changing form now...someone might see me."

"Your paranoia and your guilty conscience are running rampant." Ramia cautioned him. "Nobody knows anything. Gold eyes are nothing except a feature that your bird form and Misa share. Who would associate such a creature with a blue eyed, brown haired serving boy, after all? Misa, I think you'll find, is more than able to deal with being the centre of hostile attention. Leave the worrying side of things to me, my servant, and go do my bidding. Remember that it is not only Tsunami's soul I hold within my box, but that of you and your precious Lady Misao."

"I know." Rumiya sighed heavily. "And I will do as you ask. You know that I will."

He rested his hands on the windowsill, pulling himself up onto the stone and casting a glance back at her.

"I'll come back as soon as I have information." He said quietly. "Whatever that information might be."

With that he morphed his form back into the bird, wheeling across the landscape and Ramia watched him go, a slightly wistful look on her face as he disappeared from view.

"My eyes, my ears, and part of my soul fly with you." She muttered. "Such is my spell over your heart, Rumiya. But I long for freedom of my own - to leave this place and to walk among the streets of the city which will once more bow at the sound of my name."

She turned back towards her box, scooping up the effigy of the space pirate and eying it thoughtfully.

"I shall induce him to try again, now I am weaking Tsunami." She murmured. "But first, I must teach him that he still owes me an obligation. He can have his own fun when I'm through with him - but in the meantime, he still belongs to me - and it won't do him any harm to remember it!"

--------------------

For a moment, everything on the Earth seemed to stand still. Then, as a whiteish beam flared down from Karasu's underbelly, Haki's form became slowly more and more clear within the glow of light, and Tenchi felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest. The pirate was just as terrible as he remembered, the dusty black cloth knotted across his face concealing the deformed visage that he remembered only too well from their last battle. Haki's blue eyes were cold and almost expressionless as his gaze rested on Ryoko, and to begin with, he didn't speak, just sizing the woman up from head to toe. Ryoko tensed at his scrutinous glance, and Tenchi fought the urge to strike at the interloper, indignation washing through him at his fiancee's evident discomfort.

At length, the pirate spoke.

"Well, Ryoko, I imagine you didn't expect this little reunion quite so soon."

His voice was cool and level, but it held a faint huskiness that it had not had before, and Tenchi was aware of the silverish streaks that now highlighted the pirate's jet black hair. So his time in subspace had not been easy on his body - and yet somehow he had managed to escape their seal, even despite all of their hard work. Tenchi bit his lip. Was Haki stronger now, too? Or would they stand a chance of fighting him off, after all?

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, folding her arms defensively across her chest as she met his cold glare.

"I don't know. Bad pennies have a habit of turning up unannounced." She said flippantly, though Tenchi knew her well enough to know that the levity in her tone was forced. "What do you want, Haki? You're not invited, and it's rude to come calling without prior notice."

Haki's gaze flitted across to Tenchi, and the young prince felt a coldness wash over him as he interpreted the look of hatred in the man's eyes. He did not need to see the whole of Haki's face to know the man's feelings, he realised absently. Haki's eyes spoke for everything, and it was clear he remembered their last encounter.

"You again." The pirate muttered derisively. "The boy from Jiro's bar...the one who helped Ryoko turn on me and betray her pirate roots. Don't think you'll live through this encounter, boy. You're unarmed and I'm not in a good mood."

"Leave Tenchi out of this, or you'll be sorry that you messed with either of us." Ryoko held out her hands, amber light flaring from her fingers as she spoke. "I'm not the girl you fought last time, and I'm not going to let you walk all over me or anyone on this planet. You're not welcome here, you know, and I'm sure there are a lot more interesting places in space you could go to raid. So I'm going to give you the chance to leave while you still can. Otherwise you might find you regret it."

"Insolent brat." Haki's form shimmered with white light, and a bolt of bright energy shot across the grass towards them. For a moment, it seemed to the anxious Tenchi that the flare had engulfed his fiancee completely, but as the light faded, he realised that she had sent a forcefield up around her body in the nick of time, deflecting the bulk of Haki's energy away from her and towards the bark of a nearby tree. It seared across the plant in an ugly, crescent shaped scar, but the tree did not fall, and Haki's eyes became slits as he glared at her.

"You really think that you're a match for me, now?" He asked softly. "You must know that I came here to kill you. To kill you and take back something you stole from me - a long time ago."

"I'm not a fool. I know why you're here." Ryoko held up her hands, the sleeves of her gown falling back to reveal her scar-free palms and wrists. "And as you can see, I've changed a little bit myself. The Dark Heart never belonged to you, so I didn't steal them. They were meant to be mine all along, after all. They were my father's legacy to me - as you well know. You can't kill me and take them back, because they no longer exist. They're a part of me now."

"_What_?" Haki's eyes widened in disbelief, and Ryoko laughed humourlessly, nodding her head as she flicked her hand into her familiar sabre.

"That's right." She murmured. "I assimilated with those gems - the gems you couldn't even lay a finger on chose to become a part of my body, and to heighten my magic to the point where I can challenge a scumbag like you and take you out, if I need to. Do you still want to fight me, Haki, knowing that?"

Anger flashed across Haki's expression,then he clenched his fists.

"I've come too far and done too much to let you slip through my hands." He snapped. "If the gems are a part of you, then I'll have to take you. It's simple. I'm not leaving here without what I came for - and if that means dragging your half-dead corpse with me back to Karasu to drain you for myself, then so be it. I don't mind."

He sent another powerful flare in Ryoko's direction, and the pirate sent up another shield, though this time the force of Haki's blast knocked her backwards and it was all she could do to maintain it against the barrage of his magic. Ryo Ohki let out a screech, launching herself at Haki, but he swept her out of his way before her teeth could meet their mark, her body clattering hard against the trunk of the scorched tree and knocking her clean out.

"Ryo Ohki!" Indignant anger flared in Ryoko's eyes as she fought to push his energy back. "You monster! How dare you attack my Ryo Ohki like that?"

"You mean your rat?" Haki's eyes glittered coldly. "She should know better than to get involved in matters between master and apprentice."

He sent out another flare in Ryoko's direction, shattering her distracted shield and sending her flying across the ground.

"And you should concentrate on me, instead of being distracted by other things."

"Ryoko!" Tenchi hurried forward. "Stop it, Haki! Leave her alone - Ryoko's magic is nothing to do with you!"

"And what would you know about it, boy?" Haki glared at him, turning his attention on the young prince as he sent a final, powerful flare in Ryoko's direction. "Ryoko _belongs_ to me. When she was just a girl, she swore a blood bond with me and that bond exists until the bonded pass over to the next world. Ryoko and I are both very much alive...and therefore she still belongs to me. She was my apprentice, and she's mine. Whoever you are and whatever your interest in her, she's already claimed property. Stand back, unless you want me to kill you along with her."

"Tenchi, for God's sake, get back!" Ryoko stumbled to her feet, sending up another forcefield as she did so, but Tenchi could tell that she had been weakened by the intensity of Haki's last blast. "He means business...he's not joking around!"

"I don't care what he thinks he's doing, he does _not_ own you." Tenchi snapped back. "And I told you, this is my fight as much as it is yours, now. You're not someone's property, Ryoko...do you think I'm going to let him say such things?"

"Then I'll kill you first. That should solve the problem." Haki flexed his fingers in Tenchi's direction, sending out a focused flare of white energy towards him. Tenchi bit his lip, screwing up his eyes as he prepared for impact, and as he did so, he felt the flare of the Light Hawk Wings stir inside of him, spreading across his form like a soothing, comforting wave as they emitted their own ghostly white glow around his body. He opened his eyes, hearing Haki curse as the pirate's magic glanced off the shield, and he let out his breath in a rush.

"Ryoko, come here." He said softly, holding out his hand to his fiancee. "He can't break through the Light Hawk Wings, we both know that...you'll be safe, if you come here."

"Tenchi, you only have two." Ryoko eyed her companion uncertainly, and Tenchi frowned, glancing around him as he realised she was right. "Where's the other one? Don't you usually have three?"

"Does it matter? Just come into the shield, before he hurts you!"

"What's this? A disagreement in battle tactics? How sweet." Haki pushed his hands together, his entire body flaring with white light as he sent out a barrage in the direction of Tenchi's shield. The forcefield held firm, but as he focused his energy on maintaining the blade-like wings, Tenchi was aware of how much it was taking just to hold them in place. He frowned,, sinking to his knees even as Ryoko soared above him, sending out a volley of her own fiery blasts as she fought to distract the pirate's attention from her fiance.

"Ryoko!" He protested, but Ryoko shook her head.

"Something's wrong with your magic - you've gone white as a sheet, and you're only projecting two wings!" She told him. "I told you this was a bad idea - I don't want him to hurt you!"

Haki pursed his lips, halting his assault as he eyed her thoughtfully.

"It's not him I'm interested in. This is a waste of my time and my energy, when you possess the thing I seek. The thing I need to be all powerful and free once more." He said slowly. "I will spare your accomplice, Ryoko, if you will come aboard Karasu of your own will."

"Ryoko, no!" Even as the shield surrounding Tenchi began to falter, the Prince let out an exclamation of alarm, holding out his hand to his fiancee. "Don't even think about it. I'm fine, I can hold this without the sword, and he's just playing with you! You know that if you get aboard that ship, he'll only kill you - remember the last time?"

"Yes, Tenchi, I remember the last time." Ryoko said softly, dropping down at his side as the Light Hawk Wings finally faded out completely. "But I won't let him kill you."

She touched him briefly on the cheek, then turned back towards her foe, shielding her fiance with her body as she met his gaze.

"Take Karasu up into Earth's orbit." She said quietly. "Take him away from this planet, so I know that you are sincere."

"Without you? I think not, my dear. I'm not a fool." Haki's eyes glinted, and for the first time Tenchi saw the glitter of beads around the pirate's throat. "I need you, and I won't leave this world without you. But I will spare your man's life, if you come with me now. It seems you're fond of him beyond all reason - you must know that if you refuse me, I'll kill him just to make you regret it. Your life or his, that's the choice I'm giving you. You're stronger now, that's for sure, but I doubt you can take me on on your own. And as for your boy's pitiful white shield - do you think he can really withstand Haki for very long?"

Ryoko bit her lip, and Tenchi grasped at her hand, desperation in his gaze.

"Don't." He murmured. "I don't want him to hurt you again - Ryoko, don't!"

Ryoko sent him a troubled look, then, very gently, she kissed him on the forehead.

"You know I have to." She whispered. "You know me too well to know that I'd never sacrifice your life in favour of mine."

She loosed his hand, getting to her feet as she faced the pirate head-on.

"I agree to your terms, Haki." She said quietly. "I'll come with you aboard Karasu. But in return, you will leave this planet and Tenchi alone. I'm stronger than I used to be, and I will make you regret it, if you renege on that agreement."

"I only need you." Haki's eyes glittered greedily. "I don't care about this pathetic rock - or him. There's nothing here worth stealing."

"Then it's settled." Ryoko stepped forward, even as the glittering light beam shot out of Karasu once more, and Haki grasped her tightly around the wrist, pulling her into the centre of it.

"Ryoko, no!" Tenchi exclaimed, struggling to his feet, but his energy had deserted him and he sank back to the ground, helplessness in his eyes as he watched his fiancee disappear into the glare as Karasu lifted slowly up towards the Earth's upper atmosphere.

"Ryoko!" He yelled again, and as if in answer to his cry, a barrage of fire shot out from Karasu's rear cannon, scorching across the landscape and felling two or three trees as if sending a message back down to him of the pirate's victory. As the clouds of smoke and dust engulfed Tenchi's battle-weary body, he found himself losing his grip on consciousness and as dizziness overwhelmed him, he felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought of his fiancee's dark fate aboard the black ship.

"Ryoko." He murmured, staring bleakly up at the sky as Karasu became no more than a dot on the horizon. Then the ship was gone, and bit by bit blackness claimed Tenchi's consciousness.

"_Tenchi_!"

He did not know how long he lay there, but the sound of a sharp voice startled his senses awake once more and he struggled to open his eyes, meeting Washu's anxious gaze with his own troubled one as she hauled him into a sitting position, handing him a bottle of mineral water which he took without questioning it, taking a long, deep draught. As he did so, he saw Hiroshi and Sakura were not far behind the scientist, Ryo Ohki cradled in Sakura's arms.

Tenchi swallowed hard, as memory flooded back to him, and he gazed up at the sky.

"Ryoko." He gasped. "Washu, he took her. He took her aboard Karasu."

"Yes, I know. Ryo Ohki told me as much." Washu agreed grimly. "That stupid daughter of mine - what was she thinking?"

"She went to protect me." Tenchi drew a shuddery breath into his lungs, coughing as he inhaled some of the residual dust and smoke from Haki's final explosive attack. "Something was wrong, Washu...my Light Hawk...they didn't work completely. I couldn't hold them and when they broke, he said he'd kill me. Ryoko went with him...to stop him from doing that. I tried to...to stop her, but she wouldn't listen."

"Ryoko's with that guy? The one who did all that stuff - the one who kills for the fun of it?" Sakura's eyes became wide with horror. "But what if he kills _her_?"

"He will, if he has the chance to." Washu said quietly, getting to her feet and hauling Tenchi up. "You should have listened to her, you know, Tenchi. When she told you to go back to the house with Sakura and Hiroshi. Your magic isn't a hundred percent reliable...you could have been hurt."

"I wasn't going to leave her." Tenchi sighed. "But because I didn't, I made it worse. That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"No, I expect Haki would have got his way in the end, somehow." Washu sighed. "Though what his motive was, I don't know. Why did he take Ryoko? He didn't just kill her on the spot - he took her with him. There must be a reason why...and I can't read enough of Ryo Ohki's panicked thoughts to know. She's concussed and terrified, poor mite, and the combination doesn't make for coherent communication."

"Poor Ryo Ohki." Tenchi bit his lip. "He took her because of the Dark Heart, Washu. The gems. When she told him they'd become part of her, he decided that taking her was good enough. I can't help remembering the last time he tried that...what he did to her, and what happened. If not for Tsunami, Ryoko would've been killed...we have to go get her back!"

"Right now we can't do anything." Washu shook her head. "Ryo Ohki was hurt in the battle, and she's not recovered enough to fly. It would be dangerous to even attempt, not to mention unfair on the little one. She's pretty badly stunned...we're grounded until she's feeling better."

"But Ryoko..." Tenchi faltered, and Hiroshi rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ryoko can fight her corner. We know that." He said softly.

"Yes, but Haki is..." Tenchi sighed. "It's my fault. If I could control my Light Hawk Wings better...if only I'd managed to hold my shield!"

"You said they failed - how do you mean?" Washu asked gently.

"There were only two blades. Not three. And it felt like I was using everything I had to keep them in place - it isn't usually like that." Tenchi glanced at his hands, noting absently how scuffed his nails were from the encounter. "I guess without my sword nearby, I just can't handle Jurai's magic."

"That's stupid. You've done it before, without your sword being anywhere around." Washu shook her head. "But you're right when you say they're an uncertain quantity."

"What are Light Hawk Wings, please?" Sakura asked, stroking the cabbit gently as Ryo Ohki let out a feeble mew.

"Tenchi's own magic." Washu explained simply. "From Jurai."

"The power that Ryoko was talking about?" Hiroshi asked. Washu nodded.

"Tenchi has a lot of potential, but he's not had all the training he maybe needs." She said pensively. "Either way, when he manages to call on it, he's extremely strong. But more often than not that's difficult for him to do - as we've seen today."

"I should have done better." Tenchi said heavily, and Washu shook her head.

"You did what you could, and so did she." She responded quietly. "And now we need to go back to the house and work out our next move. As soon as Ryo Ohki is recovered, we'll think again about mounting a search for her, and in the meantime, we'll hope the Dark Heart's magic is strong enough to preserve her life till we find her."

"Hiroshi and I will stay, until she's back safely." Sakura added gently. "We wouldn't leave you alone when something like this was happening, Tenchi. Besides, I have faith in Ryoko. I'm sure that she'll be fine."

Tenchi sighed, gazing up once more at the empty sky.

"I hope you're right." He murmured. "I hope we're not underestimating Haki."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure you're feeling better, Yurikage-sama?"

Misao cast the lord an anxious look as she settled herself in the grounds of the council complex, folding her hands in her lap as she did so. "You must have been very brave, defending Sasami-hime like that - are you sure you weren't more badly hurt?"

"Just a bruise, thankfully." Yurikage sent the girl a warm smile. "And I just wish I could have done more to defend her - but this was a sneaky enemy and she struck before I could react. Still, no harm was done - and the girl was forced to retreat."

"Yes, she was." Sasami ran her fingers absently through the grass, nodding her head. "But it keeps bothering me why she came after me. I don't understand."

"A lot of people seek to destroy Tsunami, my princess." Kamidake leant up against the trunk of one of the native Yousai trees, folding his arms across his chest as he sent her a warm smile. "You know that from prior experience. Perhaps it was just another of those people, getting in over their head. The important thing is that you were able to call on Tsunami's magic to protect yourself - that shows that you grow in your own strength all the time."

"Perhaps." Sasami rested her chin in her hands. "It seems odd to do that, though. And why give up so easily? Was I just too strong for her?"

"I think that this bird is more important." Yurikage said pensively. "He's been in your chambers twice now, Princess - once in the company of this horrible Misa girl. Obviously it means you some kind of ill will."

"But why would a bird want to hurt me? That doesn't make sense either." Sasami sighed again. "I don't know. It's making my head hurt just thinking about it all."

"Princess?" Yurikage eyed her sharply. "Are you unwell? You are indeed pale - do you require a doctor?"

"No...no." Sasami smiled, and Misao saw a faint sparkle in her friend's crimson eyes. "Thank you, Lord Motonoya, but I'm all right. Just tired...it's been a busy few days, and I guess I'm not used to being involved in all this grown up stuff. I didn't sleep so well last night for thinking about it - I had some very strange dreams. And then this morning we went out to the central shrine and that was a new experience for me, too...blessing a shrine so far from home. There's nothing to be concerned about - I just need to make sure I get some rest tonight, that's all."

"If you wish it, Princess, I will stand guard outside your door the night through to make sure you're not disturbed." Yurikage offered, and Misao saw a slight smile touch Kamidake's lips at this, for Sasami's cheeks pinkened at his words.

"No, I think it will be fine." She assured him hastily. "I would worry that you weren't getting any sleep, if you did that. And then I'd not sleep at all, either!"

"I'm sorry all of this has happened since you came to my world, Sasami." Misao eyed her friend shyly. "Yousai isn't usually as chaotic as this...I don't want you to think that people normally launch random attacks or anything like that...we're really a very gentle people, all in all."

"It's all right, Mi-chan." Sasami gripped her friend's hands tightly in her own, offering her a smile, and Misao was comforted by the sincerity in her companion's expression. "I don't blame you or the Council. I'm used to crazy things happening around me, believe it or not. Only usually they happen on Jurai. It's just something you have to get used to, when you're guarding a Goddess inside of you. Sometimes it can be a pain."

"It must be very scary, to know that so many people might want to hurt you." Misao's eyes clouded. "You're so brave...I wish I was half as brave as you."

"I'm not brave." Sasami shook her head. "I didn't get much choice in it, either. It was the way I was born - so I have to accept it."

"Yes, I suppose so." Misao bit her lip, her gaze flitting briefly to the dark shadow of Tounochi that, as ever, dominated the horizon. "I suppose noone can help how they're born. But your mother and father sound so nice, Sasami-chan. That must help."

"It does." Sasami owned. "I'm lucky, really, in a lot of ways. Ayeka and I are very close, and I have Mother, Father and Uncle Azusa. And of course, I have Suki-chan, and Seiryo-sama, and Kamidake and Azaka and...and Lord Motonoya and everyone else who looks out for me."

"And Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko, on the planet known as Earth." Misao offered her a shy smile. "They seemed very nice people, Sasami-chan. I wish I had as many friends as you do. I'm sure that my job would be easier, if I did."

"Well, here's one friend of yours now." Sasami raised her hand in a wave and Misao turned, pleasure flooding her expression as she saw Rumiya at the edge of the courtyard, a hesitant look in his eyes.

"Rumiya! Are you looking for someone - do you bring a message from Lord Tennan and the Council, perhaps?" She asked. Rumiya shook his head, approaching them slowly, and Misao frowned at the strange, troubled glance he shot her.

"Rumiya, is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"No, my Lady. I hope not." Rumiya started, then shook his head. "I just...I heard about the attack on Lady Sasami, and I was worried for your safety. That's all."

"Well, we're all quite fine, and Mi-chan is too." Sasami assured him with a grin. "How are you, though, Rumiya? Did you get your arm taken care of? That was a nasty graze you had."

To Misao's surprise, Rumiya reddened, his fingers straying to his wound in an almost protective gesture.

"It...it's fine now, Princess. Thank you." He mumbled, and Misao frowned.

"Rumiya, you're hurt?"

"No...no. I'm quite all right, Lady Misao. Please...don't worry about me." Rumiya recovered his composure, shaking his head. "It was just as the Princess said. A graze."

His gaze flitted briefly across the grass towards the blond-haired Juraian, and as Misao followed his glance, she saw the thoughtful expression on Yurikage's face.

"Lord Motonoya...is something amiss?" She asked softly. Yurikage started, then shook his head.

"Not at all, Lady Misao." He said warmly. "I was just lost in thought - forgive me."

"I'm sorry, hime-sama, but I don't have your ribbon." Rumiya bowed his head in Sasami's direction, gravity in his expression, and Sasami offered him a tired smile, dismissing it with a flick of her hand.

"Don't be silly. I told you I didn't need it back." She scolded him. "As you can see, I have plenty - and I won't need it. Besides, it wasn't your fault you were bleeding and noone had bothered to even notice you were hurt. Haki is a nasty evil creep and I hope the Galaxy Police manage to catch him this time around. He could have done a lot more damage than he did."

"Haki was the one who hurt you, Rumiya?" Alarm flooded Misao's expression. "Because he came to steal me away from Yousai?"

"It...it was just a scratch. Nothing serious." Rumiya shook his head. "I wasn't badly hurt, Misao-sama."

"Will you join us, Rumiya?" Kamidake spoke at that moment, gesturing to the ground beneath the tree. "I've heard much about you and your friendship with young Lady Misao...you're more than welcome, if you've not got other duties to pursue."

"I..." Rumiya looked floored at the knight's suggestion, but Sasami nodded, patting the grass beside her.

"Yes, do." She said with a grin. "There aren't many kids in this place, and we should stick together. Although you're older than Mi-chan and I, aren't you, Rumiya? You look older."

"I...I'm fifteen summers, hime-sama." Rumiya was non-plussed, though he did as he was bidden, and a stab of pleasure touched Misao's heart as he did so, dropping onto the grass beside them. Sasami nodded.

"I thought so." She said wisely. "In that case, I suppose I should call you Run-oniichan, shouldn't I? Since you're two years older than me."

Rumiya could only stare and Misao giggled at the expression on his face.

"I could call him Run-oniichan too." She said playfully, her cheeks pink as she offered Rumiya a smile. "Would you like that, Rumiya?"

Rumiya frowned, drawing his brows together as he tried to make sense of the girls' words. Then he shook his head.

"It wouldn't be appropriate." He murmured. "Lady Misao, Princess Sasami..."

"Oh, don't be fussy." Sasami said firmly. "When I was living on the Earth with Tenchi and his family, nobody bothered with silly titles like Princess. At least, not when they were talking to me. Misao and I are people as well, you know. And you and Misao are close friends, I know, because you worried about her so much when Haki had her in his grip. So you shouldn't be afraid of offending us. Maybe the grown ups are all obsessed with titles, and so in public you have to remember who is what...but just among ourselves, I think it'd be okay if I called you oniichan, don't you? And if you want, you can call me Sasami-chan. I won't mind."

It was impossible for Rumiya to go any redder, and Kamidake let out a low chuckle of amusement.

"The boy has a good sense of society." He said reflectively. "You have to remember, Sasami-hime, that not everyone shares your eager puppy greeting strategy."

"Kamidake, are you suggesting that Princess Sasami is indiscriminate with who she befriends?" Yurikage raised an eyebrow. Kamidake spread his hands.

"I would never criticise my Princess, Lord Motonoya." He said evenly. "I merely observed that not everyone is as easy breaking through the social barrier as Lady Sasami."

"Lord Oshima would probably have me flogged if he heard me call Lady Misao anything else." Rumiya admitted hesitantly. "And I wouldn't like to cause anyone any disrespect. I...I might lose my job, and I have nowhere else to go. My family are all dead now, and this is the only home I have."

"Don't worry about it." Misao assured him gently. "I wouldn't let that happen, Rumiya - I promise. We're friends, and I wouldn't let them send you away."

"After all, Mi-chan is Lady of Yousai now, or she will be, when all the shrines are purified and she's properly crowned as such." Sasami added. "She'll get to make rules like that, and Lord Oshima won't be able to object."

"Perhaps Lord Oshima is not so far wrong." Yurikage pursed his lips. "Friendships are quite one thing, but when you have to hold a position of responsibility, then you have to command the respect of those around you. Friendship doesn't always get you that, Hime-sama...as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yes, I know, but it's so boring and I'm not going to be Queen of Jurai, whatever else I'm going to be." Sasami said impatiently. "I hate all the fuss about being a Princess."

"Hime-sama!" Yurikage stared at her in amazement, and Kamidake smiled.

"That doesn't make you any less of one, Hime." He said lightly. "And whether you like it or not, it brings with it certain duties and responsibilities."

"Blah to them." Sasami grimaced. "All right, I know. I have to be Lady Sasami and Princess of Jurai and Tsunami-kami-sama and countless other things. But I want to be Sasami as well, you know. There are a lot of things I never got to do till I went to the Earth, after all. And even then I never got to go to school like other children - I had a tutor, and it was so lonely. Rumiya, maybe you're lucky. You don't have to worry about all this stupid social stuff. You can just be you, and do your job, and noone minds what you wear or where you go. You can make friends and spend time with them, but noone tells you how to behave. It must be nice."

"I'm sure Rumiya's life isn't as simple as that, Lady Sasami." Kamidake pursed his lips, and Rumiya looked uncomfortable.

"I suppose everyone has their own problems." He murmured cryptically, more to himself than to anyone else. "But I'm quite all right, thank you, Kamidake-san. I could be all on my own, after all. I have a home and a job and my life...so I'm okay."

He scrambled to his feet, bowing hastily in her direction and then in Misao's.

"I should probably get back to my duties." He added. "Thank you for your kindness - and I'm glad that you're both safe."

With that he was gone across the grass, and Sasami sighed, brushing her hand idly across the grass as she watched him go.

"Did I scare him?" She asked plaintively. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know he was so shy."

"He's not." Misao frowned. "Not usually. We talk for hours, sometimes...he and I. But then you are a Princess, Sasami. And Lord Motonoya is a Lord of Jurai. Jurai is held in such high esteem here - perhaps he's a bit scared of that, rather than of you. I was at first, before I realised how kind you all were."

"I think you like him, Mi-chan." Sasami said teasingly. Misao blushed, shaking her head.

"Sasami-chan!"

"You do!" Sasami's eyes lit up with delight. "You _like_ Rumiya, don't you?"

"Hime-sama, this is hardly an appropriate line of conversation, asking a Lady how she views a common serving boy with so much implication behind your words." Yurikage looked dismayed.

"Lord Motonoya, stop being so stuffy." Sasami ordered him, and Misao saw a bewildered expression cross Yurikage's face. "I'm only asking her. She can like him, you know. It's not strange. Just because he's a servant doesn't mean he's not a nice person, after all."

"I...I don't know." Misao looked embarrassed and uncertain. "But he has been a good friend to me. Lord Oshima wouldn't like it either, though, if he heard you talk like that. He'd think Rumiya had crossed over a boundary between us, and he'd probably try to send him away."

She spread her hands.

"Rumiya has never done that...he's always known the limits." She added. "But it's nice sometimes, to have someone to confide in. He's lost his family and I have none, either. We have it in common...we're both alone here, really. He understands that better than anyone else."

"But you're not alone now, Lady Misao." Kamidake said gently, and Misao saw compassion in his violet gaze. "Not while Lady Sasami is here."

"No, that's true." Misao smiled. "I'm glad you are, Sasami-chan. And that we've met like this. I hope that when you go home I'll be able to come visit you sometimes. I want to see Jurai, now. I was scared to leave Yousai, but even though I was abducted, going to the Earth was nice...it was such a beautiful place, and they were kind to me, there. It makes me think I'd want to see other worlds, too. Once I'm officially Lady of Yousai, I'd like to go to other planets and see what they're like, too."

"You can always come to Jurai." Sasami assured her, getting to her feet as she did so. "You'd be welcome and then you could meet Suki-chan, and...and..."

She faltered, her hand going to her head as she stumbled and Kamidake reacted immediately, catching his charge deftly by her arms as he hauled her upright.

"Princess Sasami!" Yurikage was on his feet in an instant, concern flooding his expression, and as Misao stared at her friend, she realised that Sasami's naturally pale complexion seemed unusually waxy in the bright Yousai sunlight, a faint pinkish tinge touching her cheeks.

"Are you all right, Hime?" Kamidake did not release his grip on his young companion and she raised her gaze to his, confusion stirring in the depths of her eyes.

"I...I think so." She murmured. "I just felt...so funny for a moment. I don't know what happened...but I thought I was going to fall over."

"The sun is bright today. Perhaps you've been out in it too long." Yurikage suggested. "It is stronger than the sun of Jurai, after all."

"No..I've spent time on the Earth with their sun and it's hotter at times than this." Sasami shook her head, as gently Kamidake lowered her back down onto the grass, pressing a gentle hand to her brow. "How weird. I've never felt like that before."

"I think you are a little warm, Sasami-sama." Kamidake said quietly. "Perhaps Lord Motonoya is right - and you have been very busy of late. It's taken a lot out of you, using Tsunami's magic twice so close together. You're not used to wielding it in this way - it looks like your body's putting up some kind of objection."

"She has a fever?" Anxiety flooded Misao's heart as she got to her feet, hurrying to Sasami's side. Kamidake nodded.

"A slight one." He agreed. "Even in the warmth of the sun, I'm fairly sure. Princess, I think it would be a good idea if you returned to your chamber and took a nap. Clearly if you were restless last night, it's taking it's toll on you now."

"I suppose so." Sasami admitted reluctantly. "What a pain!"

"Can you stand, Lady Sasami?" Yurikage flitted around her in concern, and Sasami struggled to her feet, putting a hand to her brow as she swayed slightly, almost falling headlong again.

"So...dizzy." She murmured. "I can't see..."

She faltered, and Kamidake frowned, taking her by the hands.

"I'll carry you, then." He offered. "If you'll let me - it's not far."

Sasami nodded her head, offering him a faint smile, and then her eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed against him. Kamidake lifted her gently in his arms, holding her securely as he cast his companions a glance.

"I'll take Lady Sasami to her chamber...Yurikage-sama, Lord Tennan and Azaka should be notified of this as soon as possible. Even if it's simply her exhaustion, they should know that Lady Sasami has been taken ill. It might be that Lord Tennan wishes to contact Jurai and let them know - since he is effectively Lady Sasami's right hand man on this expedition, he should know immediately."

"But who will stay with Lady Sasami, if I go to the Council of Yousai?" Yurikage looked stricken.

"I'll stay with her, and help Kamidake-san." Misao made up her mind. "I don't know much about what I can do, but she's my friend and I don't want to just leave her on her own."

"And I will remain with the Princess, of course, until you return." Kamidake added. "The Council will take an urgent summons from you more easily than they will from me - you are, after all, a Lord of Jurai, Lord Motonoya."

"True enough." Yurikage bit his lip, looking torn. Then he sighed, nodding his head.

"Very well." He agreed reluctantly. "You're right, Lord Tennan should be notified. But we will return directly...take good care of her, Kamidake. I will be back as soon as I can!"

With that he was gone across the grass, cloak billowing out in a cloud behind him, and Kamidake sighed, shaking his head slowly. In a flash, Misao realised that Yurikage's absence had been deliberately engineered by the knight, and as she shot him a startled look, Kamidake offered her a rueful smile, as if guessing her thoughts.

"Sasami-sama will be glad of your company." Was all he said, however. "I don't think it's anything serious, and she's stronger than most. But either way, it's probably best that she get some rest and some peace and quiet. If you want to come, Lady Misao, you're more than welcome."

"I will." Misao nodded her head. "Sasami has been kind to me...and I want to repay the favour. I hope you're right - I hope it's nothing serious."

"Lady Sasami is very rarely ill." Kamidake assured her, as they made their way into the annexe, heading up the winding stairs to the chamber belonging to Sasami. "And I've never known her do anything other than bounce back when something's upset her. Don't look so frightened! It's likely nothing important at all."

"I feel bad that she's ill when she's on my planet, that's all." Misao admitted, as the young knight laid his burden gently down on the covers, touching the Princess on the cheek as Sasami's eyes fluttered open.

"Kamidake?" She murmured faintly, and Kamidake nodded.

"Yes, and Lady Misao is here, too. You're in your room, and you need to rest, so don't even think about getting up." He told her firmly, though there was a gentle, playful note in his tones and Sasami smiled slightly.

"All right." She agreed. She held out her hand to Misao, taking the other girl's hand in her grip and squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry, Mi-chan. I've messed up our whole afternoon, now."

"It's not your fault." Misao told her, surprised, as Kamidake headed to the back of the chamber, filling a basin with cool water and setting it down beside the bed as he pulled a clean cloth from his uniform, folding it in half.

"You are warm, but we'll soon cool you, and there's nothing like old fashioned techniques to bring down a temperature." He said with a smile. "Misao-sama, do you want to help?"

"I suppose so - what do I do?" Misao asked hesitantly. Kamidake dipped the cloth in the water, wringing it free of stray droplets and then placing it gently on Sasami's brow.

"It will help." He explained. "I was taught this a long time ago, when I was fighting for my Emperor against the Seniwans. We had limited resources, but it always made a difference. There's nothing so effective as ice water for a fever."

"Seniwans?" Misao blinked, then, "I see. That makes sense...I never thought of it before."

"Kamidake...will you stay a while?" Sasami asked, and Kamidake sat down beside the bed, sending her a warm smile.

"I'd planned to. Do you think that we're going to leave you alone, when you have a temperature?" He asked. "Especially considering the fact that strange girl might still be out there, wanting to cause you trouble. Don't be foolish, hime-sama. Yurikage-dono has gone to tell Azaka and Lord Tennan what's happened, but I'm going to stay here."

"Good." Sasami's expression became one of contentment, and Misao had a second flash of inspiration, glancing from her friend to the handsome knight who tended her. A faint smile touched her own lips.

"Sasami-chan likes this man, just like I do Rumiya." She realised. "Even if we're not supposed to, she still does. And that's why she asked me about Rumiya, earlier on. It doesn't seem strange to her."

She took her friend's hand in hers again, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm going to stay with you too, Sasami-chan." She said decidedly. "And help Kamidake-san. Okay?"

"Okay." Sasami agreed. "Thank you, Mi-chan."

"Less talking and more sleeping, hime." Kamidake said gently, and Sasami pulled a face at him, but obediently closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of air into her lungs as Kamidake removed the cool cloth, eying Misao expectantly. She nodded, holding out her hands to take it as she mimicked his earlier actions, and she was rewarded by a smile and a nod of approval.

"That's the way." He told her.

"Kamidake? What's going on?" Before Misao could respond, the chamber door swung open to reveal Seiryo, and Kamidake shot the lord a look of annoyance, gesturing to the bed.

"Lady Sasami is trying to sleep." He chided, in muted tones. "She has a slight fever - I think her exertions are starting to take their toll. She expelled a lot of energy fighting off Haki, and then with the attack from that strange Misa girl as well, it just added to it. She needs to rest."

"I see." Seiryo obediently dropped the volume of his voice, casting the Princess a thoughtful look. "Then I suppose that's what she must have. I'll tell Lord Oshima that she won't be travelling to any shrines tomorrow...and perhaps not the next day, depending on how she is. I don't really want to answer to Lord Haru if she doesn't recover properly because I forced her to complete her duties too soon."

"Or the Emperor." Kamidake reminded him, and a rueful look touched Seiryo's eyes.

"Precisely." He acknowledged. "It's not a bad fever though, Kamidake? Does she need the court physician?"

"I think she's all right, but maybe he could call on her later, to be sure." Kamidake frowned. "I think she's just tired, Seiryo-sama. Very tired. She said she didn't sleep much last night for worrying about that strange girl...she is still so young, after all."

"Well, she's in safe hands with you, at least." Seiryo reflected, and to Misao's surprise, Kamidake stiffened, a strange coldness entering his expression.

"She has asked me to remain here, so I will." Was all the knight said, however. Seiryo looked amused, but he nodded his head.

"Then I'll go and break the news to Lord Oshima and the others." He said decidedly. "And I'll take Lord Motonoya with me. She needs rest and quiet, and I'm sure you and Azaka can ensure she gets that between the two of you...young, well-meaning Juraian hot-heads have no place in a Princess's sick room, but I'll find a use for him."

With that he was gone, the door shutting behind him, and Misao shot Kamidake a confused look.

"Do you not like Lord Tennan, Kamidake-san?" She asked faintly. Kamidake stared at her, then he smiled.

"It's not a question of like or dislike. We don't always agree, but we work together with no problems." He said vaguely. "That's the nature of politics, sometimes...as I'm sure you'll become aware."

"Lady Sasami is lucky you're all here with her."

"Yes, perhaps." Kamidake acknowledged. "I just hope the remainder of our stay is less eventful than what we've seen so far. Sasami-hime has already undergone enough strain for one trip - she doesn't need any more trouble!"

----------

"Well, this is like old times, now isn't it?"

Ryoko cast her companion a dark glower, folding her arms as she watched him run his palms over Karasu's controls, shooting them further out into the depths of space. "It's been a long time since we last flew together...but don't think I haven't learnt from the last few times we did. You've developed an ugly habit of betraying your blood-bonded master in recent years, after all."

"You're not my master any more. I'm old enough not to need anyone's guidance in how to live my life." Ryoko said flatly, her eyes cold. "And I'm not stupid, either. I know you intend to kill me. The question is, are you going to be able to? The Dark Heart increased my magical potential quite a lot, you know. And you haven't cut off my connection to Ryo Ohki - you might think you destroyed her back on the Earth, but you didn't. Wherever I am, I can be found because of our bond. You can't take me so far as to break it."

"Shall we put that to the test?" Haki's eyes glittered in amusement at her bold claim. "I'm sure that even you have your limits, Ryoko. Besides, you were the one who made things personal between us. I had ample time to kill you, when you were a child in my care. Instead I raised you - far more than anyone you dare call family. Without me, do you think you'd have survived on your own? You owe me everything. And now it's time to repay me for all the time and energy I pumped into training you."

"You mean, all the time you plotted to sacrifice me to get the Dark Heart's power for yourself." Ryoko spat back, and as the pirate reached out a gloved hand to grab her, she pulled back away from him. "Keep your filthy hands off me, Haki!"

"You better tell your little rat not to try and follow us, then." Haki said softly, his voice dangerously low as he forced her back up against the wall of the dark craft, placing his hands either side of her head as he pinned her between them. "Because part of the deal was your life for his - for that world's. If they come, they break that deal and it's open season. I was going to keep my word to you - do you want to risk me changing my mind?"

Ryoko tensed, flickering and blurring out of his grasp and re-materialising across the other side of the ship.

"I know." She said darkly. "I haven't forgotten. And I'm here, aren't I? I'm not going to break my side of the bargain, either. If you think you can kill me so easily, go ahead and try. But I warn you, I'm going to fight back. You should know that - you were the one who taught me never to lower my claws to an enemy."

"That's very true." Haki acknowledged, amusement glittering in his expression. "But Karasu is _my_ ship, Ryoko. An extension of myself...this battlefield favours me over you. You can't hope to win, and there's nowhere to escape to except the bleakness of space. Even with your odd abilities, you can't imagine that you'd survive out there indefinitely. You're not indestructable, whatever strange magic your kinship to that Prince Kagato instilled in you."

"I'm full of surprises. You never know." Ryoko flexed her fingers, light glimmering around her nails as she faced him square on. "We'll see how much I've learnt, then, won't we? I like a challenge - and I've a pretty big incentive. I'm not going to let you hurt Tenchi and the others on the Earth, so I'm not going to capitulate easily."

"Karasu!" Haki glanced up at the control panel of his ship, and Karasu hummed in agreement, long, grasping cables shooting out from the floor and ceiling and looping themselves around Ryoko's wrists and ankles. Too late she remembered the last time she had been in this situation, and she struggled against their hold, but the more she fought, the tighter they fastened themselves around her body, cutting into her skin as they sought to suck her strength from her.

Haki let out a low chuckle, watching her struggles with amusement.

"It seems you still have a lot to learn." He mused. "What a pity I won't get to teach you - you had the potential to be such a great pirate, once upon a time."

"I'm already that pirate, and a lot more things you wouldn't understand." Ryoko closed her eyes, focusing all her energy through her body and a red-orange light engulfed her, pushing against the metal cuffs until they began to weaken and buckle under the heat of her magic. As she increased the pressure, they began to drop away from her skin, and she flung her hands out to her sides, shaking herself free of their restraints as Karasu's lights flickered in protest. Haki's eyes narrowed as his foe dropped down on the deck before him, breathing hard but still determined, and he muttered a curse.

"Using bastard magic to prove your point is a low blow." He said darkly.

"You only say that because I'm using it against you." Ryoko shot back. "And you were the one who first told me of my Juraian connection. If you don't like what I've learnt, well, then that's your problem...isn't it?"

"Maybe it is, maybe not. It won't matter in a minute, because I'm going to kill you and take the gamble that I can still extract the magic from draining your blood over Karasu's control panels." Haki said thickly, white light blazing from his hands. "I'm done playing games with you - I'm going to put an end to you once and for all!"

The white energy intensified, and Ryoko tensed herself, flickering a forcefield around her as she braced for the attack, but it never came. Instead, an odd red light glittered around Haki's throat, causing the pirate to let out a yell of pain and rage. As Ryoko watched, almost in horrified fascination, her foe began clawing at his neck, and as she watched his fingernails draw blood in their desperation, she let out a gasp of surprise. Around the pirate's throat was a chain of beads, and by the way they were glittering, somehow Ryoko knew they had prevented him from attacking.

"Damn you, Ramia!" Haki exclaimed, dropping to his knees as the glow of the beads finally faded. "I did what you asked - leave me alone to conduct my own vengeance now!"

"_Ramia_?" Ryoko hesitated, then took a step forward, eying her companion warily. Haki glared at her, a wild, feral look in his eye as he launched himself in her direction, but as he hit the flare of her magic, the beads began to glow again, forcing him back. Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise, and then a smile touched her lips.

"You can't hurt me, can you?" She asked softly. "That's why you didn't kill me on the Earth...you really can't hurt me."

"I can do what I like, so don't get so cocky." Haki rasped, grabbing out for her again and fixing his thick fingers around her throat, but as he sought to apply pressure, the beads hummed and sparkled a warning again, and he gasped in pain, loosing his grip. As he fell to the floor, struggling once more with the strange string of beads, Ryoko crouched at his side, reaching a tentative finger out to touch the odd necklace.

"I didn't think beads were your style." She said softly, a mocking note in her tones. "What's the story, Haki? What is this? Some kind of spell...but how? And why? Who did you sell your soul to, to get out of that subspace prison?"

Haki merely glared at her, and for a moment Ryoko thought that obstinacy prevented his answer, but as she saw the deep burn marks on the skin of his throat, she realised that the beads had rendered him immobile and she frowned, running a gently finger over the smooth, glinting surface.

"I don't understand it." She murmured. "It has no effect on me. But these things really hurt you, don't they? For some reason, someone doesn't want you to kill me. Why do you suppose that is?"

Behind her, Karasu's monitor whirred into life, and as Ryoko turned, she saw an image begin to take shape before her, getting clearer and clearer by the moment and she frowned, moving across the drive room to get a better look.

"That bird." She whispered. "The one Misao mentioned...and Jiro, too! That bird has something to do with this! But what? It makes no sense. Who'd care about me being hurt or otherwise? And what are those beads, anyway? What do they do?"

Karasu's engines whirred again, as a sequence of lights danced across his control panel, and the image on the screen changed to show the beads. One by one, the ship highlighted the three strange symbols that adorned them, and Ryoko's brows knitted together as she digested what the dark ship was telling her.

"Life. Freedom. Fidelity." She read slowly. "I don't understand. Are you saying that somehow these beads broke Haki out of subspace, Karasu?"

The flicker of lights across the dashboard confirmed Ryoko's suspicion, and she gazed up at the ship with new eyes.

"You're acting alone." She realised, her gaze darting fleeting across the deck to where Haki still lay immobile on the floor. "He's trapped, but you're still speaking to me. Those beads have done something to your connection, haven't they? They've weakened it somehow? Haki's soul is tied to someone else, so it's no longer so tightly interlinked with yours...am I right?"

Karasu flickered again,and Ryoko let out a gasp.

Are you asking me to _help_ you, Karasu?" She asked hesitantly. "To help Haki? Do you have any idea how crazy that would be? He wants to kill me - if I help him break this spell, there's nothing to stop him from coming after me and the people I care about. You and I have flown together in the past - you know that I only left Haki's mentorship because I believed him dead. But you also know what kind of a life I had under his care, and that so long as he lives, he's always going to be a danger to me. What benefit could I have, to help you?"

Karasu's monitor flared again, revealing an image of the dark prince, Kagato, and Ryoko gazed at it for a moment, taking in the glittering gold colour of his eyes. She pursed her lips.

"My father." She murmured. "But he's dead, Karasu. Just like you and Haki should be...except that my father truly is dead. What has he to do with anything? I don't get it. I don't get any of it. Whatever those beads are, they've freed Haki at a price - I understand that. And that price involves someone else pulling the strings. But it's not my father. He's long since dead, and that I do know for sure."

Karasu's engines rumbled under her feet, and a space map appeared on the screen, showing a course across the night sky, and in the centre of the image, a single planet glittered blue as the ship sought to pass on his message. Beneath the planet, the three symbols on the beads slowly became visible, and Ryoko let out a gasp.

"Airai." She breathed. "Was Katsuhito right? Was my father from Airai as much as he was from Jurai? And if so...if so...are you telling me that the spell over Haki is Arian? Is that why it doesn't affect me?"

Karasu's lasers glimmered with energy, and Ryoko knew she had called it correctly. She frowned, resting her palms on the control panel as she considered the situation.

"So you think that I can break this spell over your master, do you?" She said pensively. "Because I'm Kagato's daughter. Is that it? Because I have the Dark Heart magic, you think I'm capable of fixing this whole thing, and properly releasing Haki from his curse? You must be crazy. Even if that is why Haki was so intent on me and the Dark Heart this time around, I can't think of a single thing I have to gain from helping him. I told you, Karasu. He'll kill me if he has the chance to. While someone is preventing him from harming me, then it's not in my interests to challenge that person. That's pirate logic - you must know that. If you have any thoughts of your own, you must have understood that I have no overriding loyalty to Haki."

"I don't need...need...your help." Haki dragged himself up at that point, dropping down into his pilot's chair with some difficulty as he glowered at her. His scarf had come loose in his struggles, and Ryoko found herself gazing on the badly scarred features of her former raiding partner, but instead of the terrifying apparition he usually seemed, she felt more repulsed than scared by his appearance. His dark hair was, as Misao had told her, streaked with grey and even the glint in his chilling blue eyes seemed to have diminished some, a weariness about his features that made him, for the first time, seem old and tired. For a fleeting moment, Ryoko remembered the dashing, striking pirate who had once ruled supreme across space and she felt a pang of sympathy for her old raiding partner. Driven mad by his bond with Karasu, it seemed that his experiences and his resurrections had taken a greater toll on him than she had ever imagined.

Then she got to grips with herself, remembering all the things that Haki had done, and she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you do." She said frankly. "That's not the issue. If even Karasu wants me to help, you know that it's the truth. But I don't speak spaceship very well - and I don't understand what your ship is trying to tell me. How about you do that, huh? It's clear you can't hurt me, and I get that you needed me so badly because someone has a hold over you and you think the magic of the Dark Heart can break that hold. But beyond that, I'm a bit lost. What has Kagato to do with anything - and Airai, and this magic? I don't follow."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Haki said defiantly. "I'm noone's puppet, Ryoko. You should know that better than anyone."

"But desperate times call for desperate measures." Ryoko reached out a finger to touch the beads contemplatively, and Haki flinched back from her touch.

"Don't!"

"Why are you so afraid of them? They're just beads. I could take them off you, if I wanted to."

"No!" Ryoko registered a brief flash of real fear in her old foe's eyes at this, and she paused, eying him in confusion.

"Karasu wants to break the spell, but you don't?" She asked softly. "I thought you operated with one mind, Haki. What's happened to change that? Are you really that divided?"

Haki glowered at her, but Karasu's flickering lights seemed to change his mind, and he sighed.

"Karasu thinks that there's a connection between you being able to touch them and your heritage." He said bitterly. "That's all. You're the spawn of that bastard Prince, and as you've surmised, his roots are Arian. This is an Arian spell - Karasu's spent a lot of time searching his databanks for a match, and he finally came up with one. A connection to a clan - the Saotome. This is their handiwork."

"Saotome. Never heard of them." Ryoko shook her head impatiently, and Haki sneered at her.

"What a surprise." He said sardonically, his voice still husky from his battle against the beads. "No wonder you're so weak...you never did seek to understand all parts of you. I took you on as a vessel for the Dark Heart, Ryoko. I would have fashioned you into the perfect weapon, making good use of your natural attributes and then draining everything you ever had into Karasu, so that he and I would have been invincible. You never did understand your potential, then. Perhaps you still don't, even now. Your father understood his, though. When I stole the Dark Heart's sister gems from his envoys, I discovered a good deal of interest about the not-so benevolent Prince of Jurai."

"That he was bastard-born." Ryoko said slowly. Haki nodded.

"And that he was seeking to raise his father's family's power inside of him, to supplement his weak Jurai magic, too." He said thickly. "Arian dark arts. Demon magic..the magic of the Saotome, just like this damn chain is. I've always told you, Ryoko, that you were half demon, and you truly are. A lot of Arians become pirates...and good ones, too."

"Like Hotsuma." Ryoko's expression became one of comprehension. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you know why that is, Ryoko?" Haki twisted his scarred lips into a cold smile. "Because it's said to be very hard to kill Arians. They're said to maintain their life even after death - to divide themselves into seperate souls, and to even possess the bodies of the living, in order to carry out their dark will. Such traits fit well into a pirate's world. That's why I needed Karasu. I wanted to be like them...I wanted the ability to evade death as they did, so that in a fight I'd be on an equal par. I succeeded. I can't be killed, any more than they can."

His eyes narrowed.

"But it seems, nor can you." He said darkly. "You _died_ aboard my ship, Ryoko. Karasu knows - he remembers. And yet here you are. Living and breathing before me, as if that never happened. If ever I needed proof that you had Arian blood, this would be it. You're as far beyond death as I am - and just as I am, you're all the stronger for it. That's why you can touch the beads. They're the magic of your family - so their spell is harmless against you."

"My family is the Hakubi family, sorry to disappoint. My name is Ryoko Hakubi, after all." Ryoko dismissed his words with a flick of her fingers. "Kagato is nothing to me and he never was, either. But this still doesn't settle the little matter of me being aboard your spaceship, and you not being able to hurt me, does it? It's a troubling one for you, I imagine. Someone you hate so much as you do me stands right here in front of you - and you can't even lay a finger on me."

"I _will_ kill you." Haki's eyes glowed with a dark, sinister light. "Don't get cocky, Ryoko. I will."

"And that's the exact reason why I'm doing nothing to help you." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I have a sense of self-preservation, and it's stronger than my desire to do anything for you. I'm not looking to die just yet, so if you don't mind, I'll call Ryo Ohki and get out of here."

"I can still kill those who you care about, you know." Haki's eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you want to put that to the test?"

Ryoko hesitated, casting him a wary glance.

"Do you think so?" She asked, her tones dangerously low. "I don't. I think you've lost whatever strength you had when you lost your freedom."

She reached for his necklace again, slipping her fingers beneath the oddly carved beads.

"And if I was to take this off you, what would happen?" She asked conversationally. "Something, evidently. Would you like to tell me, or shall I find out for myself?"

"Get your hands off me." Haki slapped her arm away, glaring at her. Ryoko's eyes narrowed.

"If I took that off, would you go back into the state we left you in, imprisoned in black crystal?" She whispered. "Is that it?"

Haki's glower told her her answer, and she laughed, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You really did sell your soul to a devil, didn't you?" She taunted, derision in her expression. "You are pathetic, Haki. So driven by hate for me that you'll accept being enslaved by someone else in order to kill me."

She tilted her head, eying him thoughtfully.

"And who's Ramia? The one pulling your strings?"

Haki did not reply, and Ryoko pursed her lips, moving towards the crystal glass window of the craft as she gazed out into space. At length she turned, nodding her head.

"Karasu, you asked for my help." She said at length. "What's in it for me, if I help you?"

"Karasu isn't making the decisions. I am." Haki hauled himself to his feet. "And I don't want help from the likes of you."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your partner, who has much more sense than you do." Ryoko told him cuttingly, pushing him away from her as she turned her attention back to the glittering monitor of the spaceship. "Karasu, this Ramia person. You know where I can find her, don't you?"

Karasu's space map flared into life, revealing a sequence of planets, and Ryoko's brows drew together.

"Yousai." She murmured. "I knew it. I knew this had to be connected to that Misao brat and this seemingly random raid on that planet. So this is bigger than we thought it was, after all. And Sasami's at the centre of it all, too."

She swung around, meeting Haki's gaze.

"What did she ask of you, in return for your freedom?" She demanded. Haki's eyes narrowed, but Karasu's lasers flared into life, sending pulses of blue flame out into the surrounding ether, and Ryoko smirked.

"Your ship thinks you're being stupid. He has sense - he knows that I'm the only chance either of you have of anything." She said coolly. "I'm strong, and it seems, I'm immune to his little spell. So you might as well tell me what I want to know. If I have to play twenty questions with Karasu, I will - but it would be quicker if you just told me."

Haki shot her an unpleasant look, but he seemed to accept the sense in her words, because slowly he nodded his head.

"She wanted me to free her, and take the Misao girl away from Yousai." He said quietly, and Ryoko was struck by the lack of fight in his tones. "She's imprisoned on that planet, and the seal has to be broken from the outside. I tried, but Tsunami's magic drove me back. And I took the girl - I did as her stupid bird instructed me. I don't fully know why, and I really don't care what significance the brat has in all of this. I just did it, because it was easy and I wanted what she promised me. But she doesn't want me to go back to Yousai to try again, and she won't lift her spell over me. She told me I couldn't kill you until I'd completed her missions, but unless she gains her freedom, she can't break the other spell...the one you and your stupid companions put over me."

He glowered at her, almost spitting out every word of the last sentence, and Ryoko looked thoughtful.

"So you really don't win either way." She reflected. "All right then. I don't really care about you, Haki. But something is going on and Sasami might be involved. So I'm going to say this. Karasu, take me to Yousai. Take me there and I'll try and find this Ramia person and deal with her. If she has the same magic as I do, it can't be that difficult to do. And then, well, then we'll settle our differences after that. But in return I want it in firm bond that Earth and anyone on it are forever out of your target range. No matter what happens from hereon in, you will never, ever return to planet Earth in search of revenge. Is that understood?"

"I don't make deals with apprentices!" Haki objected, but Karasu's control panels flared with light, and Ryoko knew the ship had accepted her offer. She smiled, running her fingers over the dashboard.

"I always knew you had the sense in this partnership, Karasu." She said lightly. "All right, then. Enough talking...take me to Yousai."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"How much longer is this going to take, Washu?"

Tenchi paced across the worn linoleum flooring of the laboratory ante-chamber, pausing for a moment to cast the scientist an anxious, impatient glance. "I thought you said that this would be a quick trip - Ryoko's out there and she's in trouble. If Ryo Ohki is feeling better, why aren't we going after her?"

"Because something very odd is going on, that's why, Tenchi." Washu looked up from her computer screen, eying him keenly. "I know that you're worried and I understand that. I'm worried, too. But you must have noticed Ryo Ohki's change in behaviour. She was terrified and frantic after your encounter with Haki. Now she seems much calmer, as if she knows something that I don't. Unfortunately the signals I'm getting from her are still coming over a little scrambled, so I can't work out what it is that's effected the change. However..."

She paused, pursing her lips.

"However?" Tenchi came to peer over her shoulder, gazing with little comprehension at the whiz of digits that blurred across the screen. "I don't understand. What has Earth's data tracking system got to do with anything? If Ryo Ohki knows where Ryoko is, that's good enough for me. Why do we need to come here and dig through all these data files?"

"Haki came to the Earth once before, if you remember. He scoped it out, as if deciding whether or not to attack." Washu sighed, swinging her chair around so that she faced him head on. "The technology I helped install is sophisticated and delicate machinery, and it's the best place to come to find out whatever I can about the black ship Karasu. I know that we matched the ident before, and I've matched it again now. But I want more information than that. Something which might tell me how Karasu evaded subspace. That's why we're here."

"And you think Ryoko is all right, while we're doing this?"

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." Washu said softly. "I could have come alone. As it was it raised a couple of eyebrows with the hall staff downstairs, when I turned up with an apprentice in tow. If they knew that someone had been abducted - even an alien - they'd be a bit jittery, to put it mildly. Let's pretend we're calm and rational, shall we? Coming to Tokyo is the best lead we have right at the moment. Karasu must have left its mark, when it passed through the tracking shield. And if it did, I want a full readout of the ship's vital structures and emissions. Something's not adding up about any of this, and it's starting to bother me more than a little."

Tenchi sighed, dropping down into an empty chair.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried, that's all." He admitted. "And it's making me less rational than I should be. I keep thinking about the conflict with Haki and whether it would have been different if I'd managed to raise all three of my Light Hawk Wings. Maybe Ryoko would have been safe with me and Haki would have been forced back."

"I don't think Ryoko is in any danger." Washu cast a glance across the lab at the small, chocolate-coloured cabbit curled up on the end of the desk. Ryo Ohki pricked her ears at the sudden attention, offering a soft mew, and Washu smiled at her, nodding her head.

"You wouldn't be as calm as that if your mistress was about to face death, now would you?" She mused. "But Karasu's not come back towards the Earth. So something's going on, Tenchi. Wouldn't you like to know what?"

"I guess so." Tenchi nodded his head slowly. "All right. So what is that machine telling you, then? Something vital that we should all know about?"

"On the contrary, it's telling me the things I already know." Washu sighed, pushing her chair back from her desk and regarding the screen with a critical sigh. "Karasu was here, on two occasions. The ship seemed to come in towards the Earth then veer away from it on the first occasion, but on the second it broke right through. That means that it's unlikely any of Earth's rudimentary barriers would have been able to keep it at bay. Karasu is a sentient ship now, thanks to his partnership with Haki. He could probably fool computer scanners into thinking he was something he's not, but he doesn't seem to have done that. The ship ident is complete and unmistakeable - Earth was hit by the Karasu. But the one thing that comes across loud and clear is that when Karasu visited this planet, there were no recogniseable life forms on board."

"Karasu came by itself?" Tenchi stared at her. "But that's impossible! They're bonded...aren't they?"

"They are, though Haki can leave his ship and I'm sure, often does." Washu drummed her fingers on the desk. "They're not tied together in that respect, just meshed in terms of souls and minds. I was under the impression Karasu acted only on Haki's will - after all, before bonding with Haki, Karasu had no thought processes of his own. He took those when they were resurrected, and developed a consciousness that is effectively an extension of the pirate's own. But...I suppose it might be possible that he sent the ship on a reconnaissance mission whilst he waited somewhere else."

"That means he didn't come to the Earth, and it would explain why Karasu didn't land on that occasion." Tenchi reasoned. "Right?"

"Yes, except that the same reading applied when Karasu came to the Earth yesterday." Washu bit her lip. "When the ship arrived, there were no life forms aboard. When it left, there was one. Ryoko."

"But I saw Haki! I saw him! He was there!" Tenchi's eyes became big with dismay. Washu nodded.

"Yes. Exactly." She murmured. "All the possible explanations are disturbing, Tenchi. One, Haki doesn't show up because he is, effectively, dead. But I don't think that's the case, since Karasu's ident is so clearly recogniseable and the two are bonded. Secondly, it could be because of that bond - but when we tracked Haki before, there was a definite signal aboard his ship that something lived...something other than Ryoko, I mean. So that's out the window, also. Which means..."

She sighed, getting to her feet and moving to the window of the complex as she gazed absently down on the busy Tokyo high street below.

"Which means what, Washu?" Tenchi asked anxiously. "Tell me - what does it mean? What's happening aboard that ship?"

"Well, that I can't tell you." Washu bit her lip. "And it seems almost impossible in itself, but working from the facts I know, Haki was definitely on the Earth. You and Ryo Ohki both saw him, and fought him. That's beyond dispute. Karasu's signal is strong, which suggests the trackers are working just fine - after all, they picked up Ryoko's life signs as the ship left the atmosphere. But Haki didn't show up. Which means he must still be under the spell you, Ryoko and Ayeka put over him to consign him to subspace."

"But that doesn't make sense either." Tenchi said flatly. "He moved. He attacked. He was alive."

"Maybe to your eyes, but I'm just telling you what the facts say." Washu folded her arms across her chest. "I can't help it if it's illogical. It's the only explanation that fits."

"So if Haki is still, technically, black crystal, then how is he able to fly Karasu and come to take Ryoko hostage?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out." Washu said grimly. "Whatever it is, I have this strong feeling it must be connected to that girl he took hostage on Yousai."

"Misao?" Tenchi frowned. "Do you think she's involved, then? I thought you said..."

"No, I don't think Misao is involved." Washu shook his head. "She was a scared, lonely little girl. But the fact he took her must mean something, even if he did abandon her at that space station bar Ryoko's friend runs. There's still the other girl - the one Sakura and Ryoko both encountered, and the one who vandalised my lab. Which is the other reason we're here, by the way. I can and I will fix the equipment she damaged, but for the time being, this is a quicker solution to nab the data I need."

"Where does it leave us, then?" Tenchi asked, resting his hands on the back of her abandoned chair as he squinted at the screen. "Hiroshi and Sakura are still back at the mountains, and even though I'm glad to have them, I'm worried that by staying they're putting themselves in some kind of danger. Even if Haki doesn't come back, a lot of odd things have been going on. I don't want either one of them hurt, and Ryoko is still missing. Even if you don't think she's been killed or anything, I'm still worried for her safety."

"You think I'm not?" Washu asked sharply, and Tenchi sighed, shaking his head.

"That wasn't what I meant." He said tiredly. "I know you are. It's just frustrating. That's all."

Ryo Ohki let out a mew of agreement at this point, getting to her feet and stretching as she stifled a yawn. Tenchi glanced at her, a frown touching his lips.

"You're really not worried about Ryoko, are you?" He murmured. "She's safe...you know that. Isn't she?"

Ryo Ohki gazed at him for a moment, then she nodded her head, leaping clumsily up onto his shoulder and burrowing down against his neck with a playful purr. Tenchi raised his hand to ruffle her fur, somewhat comforted by her reassurance.

"Well, you know better than I do." He said finally. "So if you're not worried, I'll try and hang on to that. Maybe Ryoko is stronger, now. Maybe the Dark Heart magic has helped her to defeat him. But if it has, Washu, would she not come back? She hasn't, and she hasn't called Ryo Ohki to her, either."

"Yes, that's struck me, too." Washu admitted. "If she's fought off Haki, she has no spaceship. Yet Ryo Ohki is still here with us. Even though they're in contact...Ryoko hasn't summoned her ship. Which means she mustn't need her right at the moment. I wonder if somehow she's managed to take control of Karasu? Although I can't believe that's likely. Haki is a potent force and he controls that ship merely by thinking about what he wants to do. I can't imagine that Ryoko could break through that any more than he could intervene with her and Ryo Ohki and make the cabbit fly for him."

She sighed again, spreading her hands.

"But that's all we can ascertain from here, so we should head back to my dimensional doorway and go home." She added reluctantly. "Like you, I'm anxious about Hiroshi and Sakura and the safety of everyone back in the mountains. If Ryoko's missing and you and I are here, it leaves noone but Katsuhito-dono to play defender, and even though I have great faith in your grandfather's skill, Tenchi, he has a habit of secluding himself in the shrine whenever you have guests. He might not realise that there's a danger until it's too late."

"There's Yume, don't forget." Tenchi pointed out, and Washu nodded.

"Yes, there is Yume." She agreed. "But we know from experience that she's not entirely strong against magic. I think Haki would pose a serious threat to her safety, too, so we should better get back as soon as...Tenchi?"

As her companion tripped over his feet, grabbing out for the wall to steady himself.

"I'm okay. I just slipped." He responded. "The floor is a bit uneven - that's all."

"Not where I'm standing." Washu cast him a careful look, taking in his appearance slowly. "You look pale. Are you still tired from your exertions yesterday? Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, not really." Tenchi admitted, looking sheepish. "With Ryoko missing, I couldn't. Last time she disappeared on me, I had a premonition dream about her and where she was. But I...I guess I'm a coward. I didn't much try to sleep because I didn't want another dream like that. Knowing what Haki is capable of, I was afraid of what I might see - so I was studying. Or trying to...most of the night."

"No wonder you look like a ghost. Idiot boy." Washu shook her head in mock-disapproval. "You might be a Prince of Jurai, Tenchi, but you don't have the stamina to pull all night episodes and then come running across Japan with me through dimensional gateways."

"But I had to be doing something. After all, I still feel that this is my fault." Tenchi responded, even as Washu took him firmly by the hand, pulling him down the several flights of stairs that led to the building's warehouse-like basement. "If I'd had all three of my Light Hawk Wings..."

"That is still bothering me, too." Washu admitted as they finally reached the floor she wanted, and she swept her hand across the sensor, typing in the access code as the steel door slid back. "We're almost there now, anyway, so when we get home you're going right to bed to sleep it off. You've never produced less than three Light Hawk Wings before, correct? Even when under stress or pressure, or when you've been worried about someone else's safety?"

"I've never consciously tried to use them, really. I just sort of hope for the best that they'll protect me, and they seem to happen instinctively." Tenchi responded, eying the hazy gateway with a frown before allowing himself to be pulled through it. "Oh, that prickles, Washu!"

"Well, my settings are a bit off, thanks to Misa's adventure, but we got back in one piece, so don't complain." Washu said frankly. "And even though your magic is instinctive, it's usually pretty uniform. Can you think of one occasion where it's not been three wings? Aside from yesterday - any time at all?"

"No." Tenchi admitted.

"Not even when you've been at, say, low power?"

"No." Tenchi glanced at his hands. "When I protected Mihoshi from Seiryo Tennan, that time at the Galaxy Police, it was weaker then than it had been the time I purified Ryoko's gems and broke Kagato's spell over her. But it was still the same formula. Three white blades of light forming a shield between them to protect me. Even though I didn't have my sword and I didn't use that magic, I still had the shield and it still took the full force of Tennan-dono's blow."

"The magic of Tokimi, and yet it stood up to it, even at half power." Washu's brows knitted together thoughtfully. "And yet Haki, powerful as he is, is not in the same league as Tokimi was. Kihaku was a very powerful force, as I know you realise. Haki is just a pirate with devil magic inside of him and a penchant for being reborn from ashes and steel. There's no way that his power should have superceded yours."

"But it did. I couldn't hold him off, and that's why Ryoko went with him. Because he said he'd kill me and I couldn't protect myself." Tenchi said bitterly. "So either he's got a lot stronger..."

"Or you've got a lot weaker." Washu bit her lip pensively. "Or a bit of both, perhaps. Tell me, Tenchi, did you notice anything odd about Haki, when you fought him? Anything different?"

"He looked older." Tenchi frowned. "Which is strange, because he was trapped outside of time, right? That shouldn't have happened."

"It might simply mean he's using more of his energy than he usually is, and it's taking it's toll on his body. If I'm right about the fact he hasn't broken completely out of the spell you guys put on him, that would explain why." Washu said quietly. "Go on."

"There was something else." Tenchi faltered, then he nodded slowly. "Yes. He had something around his neck. It looked like...beads. A necklace of some sort. It had an odd kind of light to it - like it was somehow important. It struck me because it didn't fit with Haki, somehow. I don't know what it was, but I'm pretty sure that's what I saw."

"Beads, huh?" Washu's eyes became near slits. "Tell me, Tenchi. Was there something carved on those beads?"

"I didn't get a close enough look to see, but maybe." Tenchi looked startled. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I wish Misa hadn't totalled my computers quite so thoroughly." Washu said grimly. "Because I have a hunch, and I can't check it out right at the moment. Suffice it to say that beads usually indicate some kind of ancient tribal magic. Kii magic employs beads, charms and other things at times, but Kihaku wasn't the only culture well versed in the magic of artefacts. Despite the rampage Tokimi went on, Kii magic was generally used in positive, healing ways - and charms and such were for good luck, or success, or fertility within families. However...not everyone uses talismans for good."

"And you think Haki is doing that?"

"Yes and no." Washu sighed. "It was too damn long ago, and I wish I'd paid a lot better attention."

"Washu?"

Washu frowned, grabbing her companion by the hand and leading him into the sitting room, ushering him down into a chair.

"You should be resting. You look like you might pass out, and I'm not going to have that on my conscience if Ryoko comes home of her own accord." She said decidedly, as Ryo Ohki leapt onto the back of the couch, digging her claws into the fabric and curling up to sleep. "As for what I remember, it's grainy at best. Just a conversation I had with a colleague, a long time ago. A colleague who understood these things far, far better than I did."

"So you've encountered this kind of a spell before?"

"Not exactly." Washu shook her head. "But do you remember we had a conversation not so long ago, about Misa and Zakari and why it was I couldn't completely read their natures?"

"Yes." Tenchi frowned. "Briefly. What of it?"

"We discussed the possibility that Airai might be at the root of that, and it puts me in mind of something else, now that we know beads are involved." Washu said quietly. "When I worked on Kagato's project, one of my fellow scientists was a woman called Najya Akara. I say, was. As far as I know, everyone on the project died with the exception of myself - who was confined and sent to live in your cave for seven earth centuries. But Najya was Arian, so I've never really known for sure."

"I've never heard you mention her before."

"That's because she was another good friend who I believed lost." Washu's lips flickered into a smile. "I was very fond of Najya. She came across as a happy, amiable scientist, good at her job and someone you could trust. But she also concealed things from me - things which I only discovered in part after Mikamo died. She'd always held with me that the Arians were not all black magicians, or practicers of dark, evil arts. But she never really explained that much about them to me until I realised she knew more about magic than she had claimed. She was a scientist, but she was also a mage - a daughter of an important Arian clan, and a woman with political motivation as well as scientific for being on Jurai. I learnt that she had hoped to help forge bonds between Airai and Jurai by proving that Arians weren't demons, and I'd say she would have succeeded. But Kagato's dark plot got rather in the way of things, and we went our seperate ways. When I was released from my seal, and interrogated by Haru and Azusa about my involvement in the project, Haru told me that everyone I'd worked with had died. So I forgot about Najya. And that was that."

"But you think she might be alive? And somehow involved in all of this?" Tenchi asked softly. Washu shook her head firmly.

"No." She said emphatically. "I knew Najya and I knew the kind of woman she was. She kept secrets from me, but I kept the same kind of secrets from her, and I believed in her integrity, if nothing else. Even if her native magic could fox my Kii sight, I would have known if she harboured dark intentions of that depth. But when we talked - briefly - about Arian magic, she told me that there were a few very dark cults who used talismans and images to cast spells and invoke curses over people, in order to enslave them somehow. I don't know the full details, and I really wasn't that bothered about knowing, back then. But it's possible that if we're right about Misa being from Airai, then Haki's beads could also be from Airai. Which in turns means someone might have freed him at a price."

"To do their bidding, in return for his life." Tenchi said softly. Washu nodded her head.

"That would be my guess, and that bidding must involve Lady Misao in some way." She said frankly. 

"And Ryoko, it seems." Tenchi said sadly. "Or that's just Haki's own hate coming through to the surface. One or the other."

"As you say." Washu nodded. "Think hard, Tenchi. Did he say anything strange? Anything at all?"

"He did say something about...freedom, now you mention it. About wanting to take the Dark Heart from Ryoko to get it, or something." Tenchi frowned. "But I don't remember the exact context."

"Either whoever holds control of him wants the gems, or Haki believes they can break the spell over him." Washu said with a sigh. "Neither option being a particularly good one. If the beads are the only thing keeping Haki on the side of the living, then removing them would probably send him back to his crystallised state. However, only someone with the power to cast the spell could even touch the beads. Someone of the same clan, with the same dark magic flowing through them - or a vessel for that magic under the control and guidance of the mage themselves. Even Haki himself probably can't touch them - I imagine that galls him more than anything. We're dealing with high level dark magic. Probably of the highest and vilest nature imagineable."

"That figures." Tenchi rubbed his temples. "Being that it's us, I should have seen that coming."

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Washu fixed him with an eagle eye. "You really don't seem like yourself."

"Just tired. And fed up. And worried about Ryoko." Tenchi sighed. "I guess I have a headache, but it's not important, I'll be okay. Where do you suppose everyone else is, by the way? I thought they'd be home, but noone else seems to be."

"Yume was going to take Hiroshi and Sakura into Kurashiki. She thought it'd be safer for them than staying here in our absence." Washu said with a smile. "They'll probably be back soon, so don't worry. Meantime there's not much we can do here...so you should probably go upstairs and get some rest."

"I'd really rather not." Tenchi shook his head.

"Ryo Ohki's not having any trouble." Washu indicated the peacefully snoozing cabbit, offering him a grin. "You might as well give it a try."

"I'm all right, Washu. I'll wait till everyone gets back, and then I'll go." Tenchi shook his head, moving to the window and resting his elbows on the sill. "Then I know at least where most of my friends are, even if I don't know where my fiancee is."

"Fine, suit yourself." Washu shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be in my lab if you need me - re-wiring the computer systems and trying to get a fix on the police scanners or local galactic news. Maybe there'll have been a sighting of Karasu, so it might tell us more than what we already have surmised."

"I'll come with you."

"Tenchi!"

"Well, I told you, I'm not sitting around doing nothing." Tenchi said obstinately. "I'm coming, Washu. Like it or not."

Washu sighed, but before she could respond, there was the sound of the front door and as they stepped into the hallway, Tenchi was relieved to see Yume, his college friends in tow.

"Hey, you're back." Hiroshi shot him a warm smile. "Did you find what you wanted to in the capital?"

"I still can't believe how easily you got there. I need one of those doors." Sakura said absently. "Did you find out any news on Ryoko - is she all right?"

"Well, Ryo Ohki seems to think so, but we don't know where Haki is or what's going on on his ship." Washu said frankly. "However, we do have a small lead. Yume, are your circuits fried or do you think you can give me a hand in the lab for a while? I want to hook up to the Galactic News Network, and the Galaxy Police's scanners. It occured to me that with the help of your CPU, I might be able to make a link more quickly. Most of my own equipment still needs rewiring."

"I'm fine. And at your service." Yume dimpled. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Sakura, Ikeda, will you take Tenchi upstairs for me?" Washu turned to the Earthlings. "He's worn out, and he won't admit it, but I'd rather he lay down before he fell down. He didn't get much sleep last night, and it's starting to take its toll on him...will you make sure he gets some rest?"

"Without a doubt." Sakura nodded her head. "You can count on us, Washu-san. Not a problem."

"Good." Washu dimpled. "Then Yume and I will be in the lab if anyone needs us."

"Washu!" Tenchi sent the scientist a glare, but it was to no avail, as Sakura grabbed him firmly by one arm and Hiroshi by the other, leading him up the stairs towards his room.

"She's right, you do look pale." Sakura observed, as they reached the top landing. "I'm sure Ryoko is all right, Tenchi-kun. Have faith in her, huh? Ryo Ohki obviously does."

"I know, but it's hard not to worry." Tenchi sighed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't argue too much with that scientist chick, Masaki." Hiroshi said pensively, as he pulled back the sliding door to Tenchi's room, sitting down on his friend's bed. "She's a little scary, and considering the fact that she pulls magical porthole doorways out of her sleeve - and I mean that literally - you probably shouldn't upset her. I mean, think about it. This is your future mother-in-law, right? I don't think you want to be on her bad side."

"She doesn't look old enough to be Ryoko's mother. Are you sure she really is?" Sakura asked. "I mean, she looks, well, a little older than Ryoko, if I'm honest. I know that she's an alien, but how is that possible?"

"Washu is a lot older than she looks, trust me." Tenchi said ruefully. "In Earth years, you're probably looking at a little over twenty milennia. She did spend seven Earth centuries sealed away in a cave here, after all. She's had plenty of time to do a lot of things most of us wouldn't even dream of doing."

"Twenty...thousand..." Sakura stared at him, and Ikeda gaped, struck speechless. Despite himself, Tenchi smiled.

"Yep."

"She could make a fortune if she sold her secret of eternal youth." Sakura gathered herself. "People would flock to her...I'm not kidding!"

"How old does that make Ryoko, then?" Hiroshi demanded. "If Washu-san is around twenty thousand years old, how old is your fiancee, Masaki?"

"She's twenty four, as of last Thursday." Tenchi said lightly. "You know that."

"I guess that makes Washu-san an older mother in a big way." Sakura mused. "But she seems pretty smart, Tenchi. If anyone can track down where Ryoko is, I'm pretty sure it's her. Even if she is a bit, well, strange...she seems to know what she's doing."

"She does, and I have faith in her." Tenchi sighed. "If Ryo Ohki is calm, I should be too. I just find it hard when I don't know what's happening."

"And you're tired, which makes it worse, so do as she says and get some sleep." Sakura advised, getting to her feet. "I'll go, so you can change in peace and quiet...Ikeda, make sure he does as he's told."

"I hear you loud and clear." Hiroshi saluted her playfully, and Sakura smiled, before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Tenchi dropped down on his bed, flopping back against his pillows as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm getting monotonous, but she's all I can think about, and my head's spinning. It doesn't help." He said, more than half to himself, but Ikeda sent him a sympathetic grin.

"Women, huh?" He said lightly. "They get into your head, screw around with your brain and you can't get shot of them."

"Something like that." Tenchi managed a feeble smile. "Thanks, Ikeda. I'm glad you and Sakura have stuck around, even if this whole mess is crazy."

"Hey, no problem. Alien abductions and big ugly black spaceship spotting are my new activities of choice, so don't sweat it." Hiroshi grinned, adjusting his glasses as he got to his feet. "Get some sleep, and maybe Ryoko will have beat this guy to pulp before you wake up - she might be back by then. You never know. She's pretty scary herself, all things considered...I wouldn't put it past her!"

-----

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

Downstairs in the lab, Yume had settled herself in her seat, casting her companion a quizzical look as carefully Washu attached wires to each of her fingers. "I don't mind being the guinea pig processor for your data, and I'm pretty sure I can handle something so simple as hacking into the systems you mentioned, but there must be a reason why you want to know. Just idle curiosity over Haki? Or something else?"

"This morning we found out very little, except that Haki doesn't register as a life form. Which means he must be still under the spell Ryoko and the others put on him." Washu said succinctly, fastening the final connector in place and flashing her friend a smile. "And I appreciate your help. Tenchi said he saw beads around the man's neck and the only correlation I can make is some form of dark Arian magic that an old friend once told me about, many, many moons into the past. Seems that these beads are keeping him animated in one way or another. What I want to know is who, and why."

"You think that the Galaxy Police might know that?"

"Not really, but I also promised Ryoko to keep Kiyone out of the hunt for Haki." Washu eyed her companion ruefully. "Even more so, now I know dark clan magic is likely to be involved. She's already been through enough and she doesn't learn lessons so quickly as she might. I'm more interested in what's being reported about this pirate - or what isn't. If people know he's about, and where he's been raiding. We know he attacked Yousai, for sure. But has he been anywhere else?"

"It would seem not." Yume frowned, tapping her fingers together against the panelling of Washu's work unit as a screen flickered into life between them. "From what I can see, there was a lot of coverage of the raid on Yousai, and a description of a black ship that might or might not have been the Karasu. Even the newsreaders aren't sure. There have been no other attacks or sightings. I can play the report for you, if you want - but I don't think there's much in it."

"Anything else that might be of use?" Washu asked softly. "What you've just said backs up my theory that Haki's working under someone else's orders, and that he probably can't do as he pleases quite as much as he'd like. Taking Ryoko is one thing, but Ryo Ohki seems sure her mistress is safe. Maybe he can't kill Ryoko until he's done as he's told. We are dealing with someone who's powerful, controlling and probably difficult to reason with, after all."

"Well, there is one other report you might like to see." Yume looked pensive. "I don't know if it has any connection to what you just said, but it seems important enough to show it any way. Give me a moment, and I'll connect the feed."

"All right." Washu nodded her head. "Go for it."

Yume smiled, and in a moment the screen between them flared into life, revealing the grainy image of the familiar blond GNN presenter, his expression as sober and emotionless as ever as he recounted his story.

"_Mount Jashin, one of the oldest and most long-dead volcanoes in the known universe has begun to emit smoke today, creating severe concerns that an eruption might be imminent."_ He said, in his blank, rather nasal tones. "_Jashin, which has not erupted since the beginning of written records, is situated in the southern sector of the planet Jurai, and concerns rage as to the devastation it could potentially cause if an eruption truly is imminent. Evacuations in the nearby cities have already begun, although the widespread panic among the population of Jurai is making all efforts difficult. Some reports suggest that a conspiracy from an outside planetary system is at work, while others say that Jurai's increase in technical production has finally begun to take its toll on the climate of their world. The Emperor Azusa was unable to comment on the imminent eruption of Mount Jashin, but a palace spokesperson confirmed that the Holy Council of Jurai were looking into it and all other climatic reports with the utmost seriousness and urgency. Rumours that the Emperor has been struck down by a mystery illness have yet to be confirmed, although some are already saying that there is a connection and are predicting the end of the world. Others are calling for Lady Sasami to return to her homeworld, fearful that her departure to Yousai has also meant Tsunami-kami-sama's close and long-term protection has been removed from Jurai. At this time, the Council of Jurai refuse to confirm or deny the rumours of the Emperor's sudden and uncharacteristic ill-health, and are doing all they can to contain the rise of public panic and paranoia._"

The screen flickered off, and Washu sighed, running her fingers through her thick red hair.

"So now Jurai is involved too, you think?" She murmured. "Yume, this is bothering news indeed. Volcanoes haven't erupted on Jurai since before I was born - you realise how many years we're going back for that, even in Juraian cycles? The last time the volcano erupted, the Dark Heart was thrown up with the lava, smoke and ash. And Tsunami supposedly used her magic to calm the dark spirit controlling the volcano's will. That's why it has the name it does - Jashin, evil heart. They believed a demon lived beneath the surface and that Tsunami conquered that demon and brought peace to her planet. The climate is always serene and within Imperial control on Jurai, now. But this..."

"Tenchi did not look well, when we came home." Yume said seriously. "And his story about the two light hawk wings - I wondered if there was a connection."

"I'm wondering the same." Washu got to her feet, pacing across her lab as she contemplated. "Azusa might or might not be ill, but the lack of denial suggests that he is. Jurai is facing it's first volcanic episode in milennia, and Sasami is away from Jurai. But Sasami has been away from Jurai before, and for long periods. No volcanoes have erupted during that time, so that can't possibly be the reason it's happening now. After all, Sasami has always been Tsunami. The Goddess was very clear on that fact above all others, on our trip to Kihaku. Meanwhile, we have a space pirate who's living through some kind of Arian incantation, placed over him by an unknown hand with unknown motives. That leads us back to a clan on Airai, but nothing else seems to tie in to Airai in the least. Misa was possibly Arian, but we don't have any proof to back that up. Just pure supposition. And Tenchi has only two light hawk wings, which must be connected to whatever's happening on Jurai, but I'll be damned if I understand what or why or what the hell is going on."

"Maybe we should go to Jurai, Washu?" Yume suggested softly. "Find out first-hand what we can about this sudden coincidental illness of the King."

"I'll speak to Ryo Ohki." Washu pursed her lips. "I think you're right - and that if she's willing to take us, that's where we need to go. Ryoko might be anywhere, but for now she's going to have to take care of herself. If something is happening on Jurai, we need to know what it is, and we need to know as fast as we can. Tsunami is a tremendous force, and I can't imagine that anything could topple her so easily. Which makes me concerned for Sasami's safety, away from Jurai...as much as anything else. No, Jurai is where we need to be. At least until we understand what forces we're dealing with."

She tilted her head, eying her companion pensively.

"Will you stay here and feed any information through to Ryo Ohki if it comes in?" She asked. "I'll take Tenchi with me, because I can't see that he'll stay behind willingly. And besides, whatever's affected his magic is probably what's also affecting his strength. He didn't say as much, but he looked completely exhausted today, and I was afraid he might pass out on me. I'm sure now that there is a connection, and taking him to Jurai might help us narrow down what it is. Even resolve it, one way or another."

"I'll stay, if that's what you want." Yume agreed. "What about Sakura and Hiroshi? What will you do about them?"

Washu hesitated for a moment, then she frowned.

"I'm going to take them with us." She said slowly. "I don't know if Haki might come back, or if this place may come under further threat. At least if they're with me, I can keep an eye on them. And I suspect they know too much to be sent back home - someone might connect them with Tenchi and this place and then it'll be the worse for them. Remember, Misa already attacked Sakura and knew her by name. That means that whatever is going on, they might yet be in danger."

"Take them to Jurai?" Yume blinked. "Do you think they'll go for that? These are people who've probably not seen half of their planet, let alone outer space!"

"Well, then it'll be a quick and brutal introduction for them, won't it." Washu said frankly. "It's not about preference, Yume. If they want a chance of staying alive, well, they'll just have to deal with it." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"There's no improvement in Lady Sasami's condition."

Seiryo glanced up from where he had been going over a pile of documents, setting down the sheet he was reading as he met the clouded violet eyes of Kamidake. He frowned, eying the knight for a moment, then he nodded his head slowly.

"So I understand." He said quietly. "Three days and the fever shows no sign of breaking - is that correct?"

"Yes." Kamidake agreed. "Azaka is with her now, so that I could come tell you the latest news. But really, there's not much to tell. Since yesterday morning she's been asleep - or at least, her fever is keeping her that way, and try as we might, we can't keep her temperature down. Even if it drops for a short time, it flares up again not long afterwards. Lord Motonoya suggested that we send to Jurai for tree sap from Tsunami's tree - just in case it can help her. Perhaps he's right, Lord Seiryo. I've not seen Lady Sasami sick like this before, but I know that in such cases of ill health royal tree sap has helped to ease the pain of one of Tsunami's blessed."

Seiryo sighed, shaking his head as he indicated for his companion to sit down.

"I don't think that's a viable course of action." He said quietly. "We can't send to Jurai for tree sap. It just can't be done, even if one of us could risk leaving at a time when our Lady Princess is so vulnerable."

"But if it would help her?" Kamidake looked startled. "Why not try it? What have we to lose? The sap of the royal trees is blessed by the same magic as the royal house of Jurai, Lord Tennan. Surely it could do her no harm?"

Seiryo pursed his lips, eying his companion soberly. Then he reached across his desk, scooping up a paper print out and passing it to his companion.

"From Jurai. It came through to the Unko this morning." He said quietly. "It's from Lord Takeru, and you should know that it takes a crisis to get him to contact me voluntarily."

"The Emperor...and Lady Ayeka?" Kamidake's eyes became wide with dismay. "Both of them, struck down in the same way as Sasami-sama?"

"Lord Azusa's situation seems to be more severe than Lady Ayeka's at this time." Seiryo nodded his head, retrieving the brief note and dropping it back down among the other sheets as he rested his chin in his hands. "When I received it, I sent an urgent transmission to the palace and spoke to the Prince Consort directly. He was harried enough to be civil with me, which just shows the severity of the situation. Lord Azusa is semi-comatose, suffering from a fever of the same type as Lady Sasami. Lady Ayeka is struggling, but fighting hard against it, and trying to hold the Council in her uncle's absence. Takeru is, naturally, attempting to help her - though what good that pampered noble pet will be in a crisis, I have no idea. Still, that's how it is. And there's more."

"More?" Kamidake stared. "How so, more? What do you mean?"

"Mount Jashin has begun to send out tremors and smoke. They think that the volcano may erupt, and it's not the only climatic upset that our planet has seen over the course of the past few days." Seiryo said grimly. "I always knew there was a good reason relying on planetary hoodoo was a bad idea, and this just bears me out. All of the royal trees have withered and dropped leaves, and none of them are the least bit responsive. Every single member of the Council and the court who have even a touch of royal magic in their blood have been afflicted in one way or another...and one family, in their desperation, tried to use royal tree sap to cure their loved one's illness."

"What happened?"

"Well, it cured them. Permanently." Seiryo said blackly. "The sap is poison, Kamidake, just as if the souls of the tree had become twisted and dead somehow. I don't like it, not at all - but that there's a connection to Lady Sasami's sudden sickness seems a certainty."

"Royal tree sap...killed somebody?" Kamidake bit his lip.

"A distant relative of the crown, noone significant to the Council - but yes." Seiryo agreed. "And so you can see why I'm reticent to send to Jurai for sap. I don't want to quicken Lady Sasami's trip to the afterlife - presuming such a thing exists - if I can at all avoid it."

"No, I quite see that." Kamidake's expression darkened. "Lord Tennan, Lady Sasami has suffered illness before. She's not often ill, but like all people, she's had her times when she's contracted diseases and recovered. Jurai has never suffered during those times. Why should it matter so much now, that Sasami-sama is unwell?"

"That's where it foxes me. Magic is not something I even pretend I understand, and nor do I want to." Seiryo said flatly. "But if you have any theories, Kamidake, feel free to air them. You've been closer to this Goddess and the planet's magic than I'd ever care to be - so if you have any insight, I'd like to hear it. I feel my duty to the Princess, but more, I'm anxious about the well-being of my family on Jurai. Suki and Tokimi might be able to leave, if trouble reached them, but my mother could not, and I know Suki wouldn't abandon her. Tokimi will follow Suki, so really, they're all in danger and I'm away from them. I can't leave my post here, but dammit, I feel responsible for Lady Sasami's health and well-being. If something hurt her, it did it on my watch. And I won't accept that."

Kamidake eyed his companion carefully for a moment, and Seiryo fought down his rising frustration, offering the man a droll smile.

"I'm sorry. It's troubling me a little, that's all." He said contritely. "But I would like to hear your thoughts."

"I want to help Lady Sasami as much as you." Kamidake spread his hands. "But I am not sure what to say. I was Tsunami's Chosen once, I admit that. But..."

He frowned, his brows knitting together and Seiryo eyed him sharply, raising an eyebrow.

"But...?" He echoed. "Something occurs to you, Kamidake?"

"More a memory than anything. A situation in the recent past which this reminds me of...at least in part." Kamidake pursed his lips. "You were not on Jurai when Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko smote down Kagato's dying tree-ship, were you?"

"No, but I've heard the stories enough since I returned, each time exaggerated until I'm sure it no longer bears a resemblance to the truth." Seiryo said frankly. "You might give me a more reasonable appraisal - why? Do you see a connection? Because Lord Kagato was vanquished, that seems to be beyond doubt."

"That's not quite what I meant." Kamidake's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and Seiryo could tell he was thinking it over. "But Lady Sasami had a vision - a vision of a destroyed future world, where Kagato's essence had poisoned Souja's tree and through Souja, had begun to poison Jurai. Bit by bit, his poison had spread, weakening Tsunami and killing her royal line until there was only Tsunami herself left. She and Sasami-sama were forced into assimilation to protect Sasami's mortal form from the poison...I think that was the case, anyway."

"But Souja was destroyed."

"Yes, and the timeline was changed. It was complicated, but I'm sure that's the case." Kamidake agreed. "But something attacked Tsunami then, and weakened her to Kagato's attacks. I wonder if something is attacking Tsunami again. Not Sasami-sama, but the Goddess herself."

"So it's not Lady Sasami who is sick, but Tsunami-kami-sama?" Seiryo asked quietly. Kamidake nodded.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Kamidake admitted. "But it's all I can think of. That something has infected the soul that protects Jurai...and that's why so much is happening on our homeworld. Sasami-sama is fighting the fever, but it's more serious than that. It's not just a cold, or caused by tiredness or strain."

Seiryo sighed heavily, running his fingers through his thick, curly hair.

"You mean black magic, don't you?" He asked resignedly. "Black magic wielded by a witch."

"Or an Arian mage." Kamidake pursed his lips. Seiryo's eyes widened.

"You mean that wench locked up inside Tounochi?"

"Can you think of any other? Hirayama-dono mentioned it to us himself. Can we afford to ignore it, even if our initial enquiries turned up no promising leads?"

"But if she's sealed, how in hell could she cast a spell on anyone?" Seiryo frowned. "That doesn't wash with me. Surely if she's a prisoner, she's a bit hampered in the attack department."

"Then someone is acting in her name, and using her as a figurehead. We already suspected Haki of complicity with her arts, even if we couldn't prove it." Kamidake pointed out. "Perhaps we were just looking in the wrong place for her allies. During the seiges of Seniwa that I fought through, this would happen a lot. While Seniwa sought to occupy Jurai, there were times that towns fell and people were held prisoner. I remember fighting in the name of an orphaned Lady trapped inside her castle - the true heiress to the land who we liberated by Tsunami's grace from the marauding Seniwan army. She was just a small girl of five - far too young to have any involvement or political design. But people flocked to her anyway...because she was the rightful heir."

"And Lady Ramia is not the heiress of Yousai, Kamidake. Lady Misao is."

"Maybe in our eyes. But Ramia-sama is the widow of Lord Shigeki. We know that. Misao-sama and Hirayama-dono told us that themselves." Kamidake shrugged. "Perhaps there are people on Yousai - even within their council - who see Ramia as a potential Queen of this world. Someone who might, dare I say, break free of Juraian rule and be strong enough to hold the planet in its own name."

"You know, you might have something there." Seiryo rubbed his chin, getting to his feet and reaching for his jacket. "In which case, I think it's time we had a deeper conversation with the Councillors of this world. If any of them are disloyal to their child-heiress, I'll root them out as best I can. Is Lord Motonoya with Azaka and Lady Sasami?"

"He refuses to leave her side for long." Kamidake agreed, and Seiryo eyed his companion keenly.

"I can see how that would be inconvenient, given that Yurikage isn't exactly given to muted or demure conduct." He observed sardonically. "I can't imagine Lady Sasami will benefit from his constant fussing, if I know the fool like I think I do."

"He's unlikely to take an order from me, Lord Tennan. I'm not exactly his social equal, and even if he doesn't say it, it's often in his eyes." Kamidake pursed his lips. "He didn't like the fact Sasami-sama asked me to stay with her initially, when Lady Misao was there. I think he was put out by it - he hasn't left her since."

"Then I doubt I'll have any better luck, being that I'm not, technically, his superior in blood either." Seiryo grimaced ruefully. "Although he would do well to recognise the value you and Azaka both have to the Crown, and to treat you with adequate respect. In any case, it would be for Lady Sasami to dismiss him, so I won't even try to prise him away from his vigil. That being the situation, Kamidake, I must ask you to do something for me."

"I can try." Kamidake nodded. "What is it?"

"I want you to try and find this Misa girl. Who she is and where she came from." Seiryo said quietly. "We know she's involved and the only thing I can think of that happened within the last few days is that girl's attack on the Princess. Sasami-sama became ill not long afterwards, so she must have done more than we thought, during that encounter. If you can find her, and find the bird, too, I think we'll have some sticky questions to put to them."

"I will do my best." Kamidake agreed. Seiryo eyed him pensively.

"You're no longer holding a grudge with me, then, for my unguarded words aboard the Unko?" He asked lightly. Kamidake's expression clouded for a moment, then he shook his head.

"You are a Lord of Jurai, and whilst it makes me glad to hear you speak to me as your equal, in birth we both know I am not." He said quietly. "I was the son of an ordinary working man, and I never owned land or held a title before I became part of the Imperial Army. I became a knight of Jurai through my progress on the field of battle, not through elevated bloodlines and good connections. And Tsunami-kami-sama had her reasons for selecting me as her agent, but that's a long way from what you imagine her intentions were. With respect, Lord Tennan, you must realise that even if I wanted to, I could never aspire to a Princess's heart. And to even consider trying would be to disrespect everything that she stands for. She is my mistress and I will always defend her to the best of my ability. That is my place, and that is all."

"The longer I am acquainted with Jurai's social hierarchy, the more I become disgusted by it." Seiryo said ruefully. "I thought nothing of it, when I was a boy. Even followed it and focused in on where the Tennan family ranked. I have pride now, sure enough, in what I do and where I go. Ambition and drive for the safety of the Tennan family and their continued good favour. But I would sooner a man of your or Azaka's calibre were Lords of our world than idiots like Yurikage Motonoya or greedy, grasping fools like Kosuke Takaya or Amato Hirata. I'm sorry if I offended you - but I still feel that Lady Sasami is fonder of you than you imagine, and that she is not one to view a friend through the rose tinted specs of status."

Kamidake bowed his head in his companion's direction, offering a smile.

"Lady Sasami _is_ my friend." He agreed softly. "And I accept your apology, Lord Tennan. Please, we will speak of it no more, and put the matter behind us both. After all, our Princess needs both of us to focus on the matter at hand now. I will do my best to track down Misa, by any means I can discover. I hope you have some luck with the Council, so that we can resolve this and return Lady Sasami to health."

"And the planet Jurai, likewise." Seiryo said quietly. He nodded, and Kamidake bowed again, withdrawing from the room and shutting the door behind him. Seiryo sighed, fastening his jacket and rummaging through the papers on the desk for the relevant ones before following in his companion's footsteps, heading down towards the main Council chamber.

"He's right, we have to focus. But damn him, he's too self-effacing for his own good." He muttered as he walked, his pace brisk as he hurried through the corridors. "I'll be damned if I'll consider being the vassal of a man like Yurikage Motonoya - I'd sooner run myself through with my blade than have to swear oath to him as Lady Sasami's consort. As if it wasn't humiliating enough swearing allegiance to Takeru...I couldn't do that all over again."

He pursed his lips, a rueful look entering his expression as he crossed the courtyard, pushing open the door to the central compound and nodding a greeting at the guards on duty.

"But then, I'd be happy if I was swearing allegiance to a man who just confessed to me his humble origins?" He realised. "How things have changed. Yet I respect Kamidake, as a man and as a soldier. Azaka, also. However they were born and in whatever time, I think being Tsunami's chosen would stand them both in good stead for higher status than they realise. And yes, I would much prefer to make my oath to one of them, than to a man like Motonoya. It's strange, but nonetheless, it's the truth."

He sighed, his eyes clouding as he laid his hands on the door of the main chamber, hearing the voices buzzing within.

"But right now, I have to discover just who might be casting dark magic over Princess Sasami's head...otherwise all of those thoughts will be irrelevant." He muttered grimly. "If Lady Sasami dies, I hate to think what the consequences will be for our world, and I don't want my family put in any more danger than they've already faced. It's time to draw on my Galaxy Police training once again - if someone here is going against the grain, I'll find them and I'll make them sorry they ever messed with the government of the planet Jurai!"

-------------

"So, this is Yousai."

As Karasu hovered near the outer limits of the planet's atmosphere, Ryoko pressed her hands to the glass, gazing down at the glittering landscape that stretched out below. "Sparkling like a nest of crystals - yes, this is the place all right. The source of half Jurai's precious gems, and more besides, I've no doubt. This is where your Ramia is, Karasu? You're sure about this? She's somewhere down there?"

Karasu's display flickered and flared into life, a plethora of colours flooding his drive room as if in answer, and Ryoko turned, nodding her head.

"All right, then." She said softly. "This is where I get off, I suppose."

"Wait." Haki's voice startled her and she swung around, eying him warily.

"What?" She demanded. "I made a deal with your ship, and I'm going to fulfil it. Do you have a problem with that, old man? Because if you're going to stop me, I'd like to see you try. We both know you can't hurt me at the moment."

"Not at the moment, but that doesn't mean never." Haki's eyes glittered. "Why do you think I would believe you - why would you agree to such terms when you know that I will hunt you down as soon as I have my freedom?"

"I'm not scared of you." Ryoko said flippantly, realising as she spoke that her words rang true. "Maybe I was, once. But I'm not now, Haki. You were a powerful pirate in the past, but that's ancient history. You should have died when Karasu exploded...your legend would have lived forever, then. But noone ever does so well on a second innings, and you're essentially on your third. You're fading out, and people will forget. They'll see you defeated and weak, not as the pirate you once claimed to be."

"You're way too free with your lip, Ryoko." Haki's blue eyes narrowed, flaring with strange blue light, and Ryoko laughed.

"I know, but having you on a leash is something of an adrenalin kick." She told him unrepentantly. "I can say what I choose to you and you can't retaliate. There are a lot of things I never said, when we flew together. I didn't want to be beaten or locked away in the cargo hold. But you can't do those things now, so I don't mind sharing my opinions with you. The truth is that you taught me well as a pirate, and we both know it. But a lot of that is because of things I saw you do and resolved never to follow you in. Now your only hope to keep existing is me, and you're not even willing to admit it. It's pitiful. Really."

"Ryoko!"

"What?" Ryoko leaned towards him, touching him playfully on the nose. "You want to say something, Haki?"

Haki glowered, but Karasu's flickering controls prevented him from making any unwise lunges. Instead he dropped into his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"I will still come kill you, one day." He murmured. "Eternal life means I can do that, so don't get too cocky."

"Not if I'm on planet Earth." Ryoko said firmly. "That's the deal I made with Karasu. And I believe he'll honour it, even if you don't want to. I think Karasu has all the brains in this partnership, now. So I guess there must have been some part of you once who was a reasonable man, Haki. It might be your ship's consciousness, now - but it's nice to know there was a time when even you had some common sense."

She turned her back on him, glancing up at Karasu's glinting monitor and offering the ship a smile.

"I give you my word as a pirate that I will honour our promise." She said quietly, holding up her hand. "I don't have the scars of my bond with Haki any more, and I don't live that life, not now. But I still understand pirate's honour, and I won't renege. Do you show me the same assurance, Karasu?"

Karasu's lasers flickered and glowed with life, and a thin, fine beam of amber flame flashed across the drive room, searing across Ryoko's palm and causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. She pulled her hand back, glancing at it, and letting out a gasp as she registered what the ship had done.

"I guess that seals the promise." She whispered, running her finger gingerly along the edge of the superficial burn mark. "So long as this stays, I guess I am bound to keep my word, aren't I?"

Karasu flickered again, flaring his laser a second time, and Ryoko watched as the ship cut a similar groove in the far wall, melting through the top layer of the thick black steel. Despite herself, a smile touched her lips.

"Then it's a deal." She agreed playfully. "A pleasure doing business with you, Karasu. Maybe you'll teach this master of yours some sense, before this lifetime is over."

She cast a glance out of the window, then nodded her head.

"I'll make my own way down...it's probably better they don't see you in orbit again." She added. "Thanks for the ride so far - I can teleport now I can see through the atmosphere to the ground below. Don't worry, Karasu. I'll find this Ramia woman, and I'll make sure that she releases her curse. You have my word on it, after all."

With that she flickered her form out of the drive room, re-materialising in space as she turned her attention back towards the planet below. Behind her, she heard the rumble of Karasu's engines as the black ship pulled further back into space, and she stifled a shiver, suddenly cold.

"I do hate being out here, it's so damn freezing out in space." She muttered as she set off in the direction of Yousai's atmosphere, flickering out of view as she reached the outer boundaries and re-materialising above the high-rise buildings that flanked the city limits, dropping like a stone towards the ground. As she touched down on the dusty city streets, she cast a glance around her, trying to get her bearings. Oblivious to the strange looks she received, she hopped up on top of a parked transit carriage, staring out across the horizon for any distinctive landmark.

"Haki said she was a prisoner on Yousai, but that somehow she'd still managed to control him." She muttered. "So what looks like a prison to me? He said something about setting her free - so it must be visible from the air. Somewhere sealed."

She narrowed her eyes, squinting against the morning sun as she ran her gaze along the city skyline.

"Bingo." As her gaze rested on the glittering tower of Tounochi, a slight smile touched her lips. "That looks like a prison to me, on all accounts. Dark, brooding and surrounded by odd light...that's got to be the place. Right, then. If I could touch those beads of Haki's, that must mean this witch isn't that effective against me. That being the case, it can't be that hard to deal with her, woman to woman. And if that seal's Juraian, it should be no problem to slip through. I mean, I'm half Juraian, right? Well, if Haki's right, maybe less than half. But close enough. I have some of Tsunami's magic, after all. I should be able to get in without too many issues."

She blurred out of view, oblivious to the surprise and dismay of the city crowd, re-materialising on the dock that led directly to the tower itself. At close quarters, Ryoko realised it was old - probably pre-dating the entire rest of the city, and she eyed it critically, picking out familiar features that she had also seen on other Juraian colonies.

"So the Juraians conquered, and they built scary great forts like this one to protect themselves." She muttered. "But now that they've squashed the planet into submission, all that's left is one ugly great tower which doubles as the local dungeon. Or does it? Maybe this Ramia woman has a cell to herself - it sure doesn't look like it's a bustling lock-up to me. Not enough activity - it's almost spooky. Still, I suppose when someone from Jurai puts a seal on something, you don't expect to need an army of guards as well. That makes sense. Anything to economise on staffing, after all."

She sauntered nonchalantly along the white-stone pathway, casting cautious glances around her as she did so, but there was no sign of anyone, and despite herself, she began to feel a little spooked by the imposing shadow of the immense tower. It was even larger at close quarters, and as she paused beneath it, she gazed up, seeing that the very top level had small, arch shaped windows that would once have been used to fire weapons from. Now, however, meshed in the ghostly whiteness of Jurai's power, the windows were rendered all but useless, and Ryoko found she was glad that there would be no surprise attacks from above.

As she looked, she thought she caught a glimpse of a face at the window, but the illusion was gone in a moment, and the pirate wondered if she had imagined it.

"If I had been inside before, I could teleport in. But that's not going to work for me this time." She muttered, eying the forcefield carefully. "Well, here goes nothing. Tsunami, if you're listening, give me a hand, will you? It's time for a little phasing magic."

She reached out a hand, touching the edges of the forcefield gingerly. It prickled against her touch, but that was all, and buoyed by this, Ryoko set her teeth, pushing both her hands through the whiteish sheen. As the shield reached her elbows, however, it flared up against her, sending out a pulsing wave of energy as it threw her back against the grass with a heavy thud.

"Hey, no fair!" Ryoko was up again in an instant, glaring at the barrier as she lifted herself into the air, light flickering from her hands. "Don't tell me you don't have visiting hours -what gives? I'm Juraian, aren't I? Why can't I get through this stupid thing!"

"_Freeze_!"

A voice from behind her startled her and she swung around, uncertainty flickering in her expression as her gaze rested on a group of men, each dressed in identical livery. The frontmost member of the group bore a staff, carved with unusual symbols and it had been he who had spoken. As Ryoko ran her eyes over the men, she realised that the uniform they wore was that of guardsmen, and she muttered a curse, flaring a forcefield around her body as the man raised his staff.

"State your name and purpose, alien." His voice was cold. "What do you do here, at Tounochi?"

"Tou...no...chi?" Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise, then, "Is that what this ugly great thing is called? Tounochi?"

"Don't feign ignorance." The man's eyes narrowed, and the staff glittered with a strange energy. Ryoko frowned, her glance flitting from it back to her opponant, and she spread her hands in a gesture of innocence.

"I'm not from around here, and I guess I missed the guided tour." She said blithely. "Do you go around attacking all tourists, or just ones who wander off on their own?"

"Lower your hands." The man was unmoved, and Ryoko grimaced, dropping down to the ground and taking a step or two towards him. "No! I said freeze! Do not come closer, or we shall be forced to attack you!"

"All right, all right!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Jeez, you guys really don't have a sense of humour, do you? Do they pay you by the prisoner, is that it? Or are you just one of those people who really, really enjoys doing nasty jobs?"

"State your name and purpose on Yousai, alien." The man said quietly, and Ryoko sighed heavily.

"Ryoko Hakubi." She said resignedly. "Are you going to kill me now? Just in case you didn't get the memo, the Emperor of Jurai was instrumental in issuing my full pardon, so if this is about some space piracy crime you think I committed..."

"Silence, Arian." The man cut across her, holding up his staff, and a flare of light shot out from it, scarring the ground not far from where she stood. "_Why_ are you at Tounochi? Who sent you here, and on what purpose?"

"_Arian_?" Ryoko stared at him. "What do you mean, Arian? I'm not from Airai! I've never even been to the wretched planet!"

"Your eyes belie you." The man came closer to her, eying her carefully. "You have the same eyes...you cannot fool me. And you cannot pass through Lord Azusa's barrier. Noone with Arian blood may pass into Tounochi - we do not allow such people here. Why did you come - what is your purpose?"

"I'm _not_ Arian." Ryoko stood her ground. "My father might have had connections there, but that doesn't make me a part of that planet. And when did it matter where you were born, anyway? I thought this was an outpost of Jurai - not central command. Don't tell me you've been so indoctrinated here that you'll kick someone out based on their genetic history?"

"Answer my question."

"I came to see the woman known as Ramia." Ryoko said flatly. "I was told she was a prisoner on this planet."

As soon as she spoke, Ryoko knew that she'd said the wrong thing, for the mention of the woman's name created a furore among the guards, some of them even making gestures against demonic possession as they absorbed her words. She sighed, biting her lip.

"That was the wrong answer, wasn't it?" She asked.

"So, you seek to release the demon from her prison, do you, Arian witch?" The lead guard spoke coldly. "Not this day. Raise your hands...you will come with us."

"Do you think so?" Ryoko's eyes narrowed, and her fingers flickered with light. "Do you think I'll surrender to you so easily? I came here for a purpose, and it wasn't to free this Ramia woman that you're so damn scared of."

"Silence." The guard held up his staff once more. "This staff protects the seal from intruders, and was given us by the late Lord himself, to keep away vermin like you from interfering in the divine power of the Emperor of Jurai. You will not interfere. If you fight, we will be forced to kill you."

"I see." Ryoko eyed the staff for a moment, then, "And what, exactly, is in that stick of yours? Why do you think it can hurt me?"

"Because it's charged with anti-Arian magic, witch." The man said simply. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"No...I think I'll pass." Ryoko sighed, raising her hands in the air. "Seriously, you people are no fun. Don't you even talk about things on this planet?"

"It will be for the Lady Misao to decide what becomes of you. Till then I advise you to curb your tongue." The guardsman said unsympathetically, and a flicker of remembrance and hope flared in Ryoko's brain.

"Misao!" She breathed. "Yes! Take me to Lady Misao. She'll tell you that I'm not a...whatever it was you called me. Arian witch. She knows who I am."

"We'll see about that." The guard poked her in the back with his staff. "Walk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I think I'm really going to be sick."

Sakura gazed out across the black expanse before them, biting her lip as Ryo Ohki swerved violently to avoid a passing comet. "Do we have to go quite so fast? Washu-san, surely there are speed limits, even up in space?"

"Yes, but they're a bit different from road restrictions, down on the Earth." Washu turned from where she had been examining Ryo Ohki's navigation panel, shooting the earthling a sympathetic smile. "Ryo Ohki knows where we're going, that's why she's going as quickly as she is. She doesn't really need me to pilot her when it's a route she's travelled umpteen times before with Ryoko...and I can't communicate with her in quite the same way. But she will fly for me, so I wouldn't complain too much. The faster we move, the sooner we'll land, after all."

"Thank goodness for that at least." Sakura sighed heavily, crawling up against the jagged frame of the craft and leaning up against it. "I really wasn't built for space travel."

"Why did you want us to come anyway, Washu-san?" Hiroshi asked quizzically, removing his glasses and polishing them absently on his sweater as he spoke. On the surface, he seemed calm enough, but of the corner of her eye, Sakura could see his hands trembling slightly and she felt slightly comforted. Well, so at least she wasn't the only one feeling out of her depth!

"Because I don't know if you're safe on the Earth." Washu said succinctly. "Even if Haki doesn't decide to come back to total Tenchi's house - and that's always a possibility - there's still that girl who attacked Sakura on the loose. She might be long gone, but she knew Sakura by name, so I'm not willing to take the risk of leaving you behind."

"Washu's right." Tenchi pulled himself into a sitting position with some difficulty, casting his friend a faint smile. "You're probably safer coming with us. And you get used to the travelling. Really, you do. At least when Ryo Ohki is more or less piloting herself, she doesn't take as many crazy risks as Ryoko does when she's in charge."

"Ryoko after a night on the town drinking sake is a menace to all space users." Washu said decidedly. "Why do you think she crashed to the Earth in the first place?"

"She's reckless, but she's experienced and we generally get out of trouble unscathed." Tenchi acknowledged. "But believe me, this is fairly mild, considering some of the trips we've taken. The first time I ever travelled in space for any length of time, we were being hunted down by Jurai's military. Now that was frightening...this is quite gentle by comparison."

"But we're _going_ to Jurai, yes?" Sakura looked alarmed. "Are you saying they might come and chase us?"

"No, that was a case of mistaken identity." Washu shook her head. "The Council of Jurai worship the ground that Tenchi walks on, and will do pretty much anything he asks of them. Remember, he's the great grandson of their Emperor, after all."

She cast Tenchi a brief glance, then,

"He also saved that planet from one of the worst despots in its history, on two occasions." She added. "He's quite the hero, on planet Jurai."

"Tenchi really is the space saviour, huh?" Hiroshi reflected. "It's kind of hard to imagine, but I'm going to believe you, Washu-san...because you still scare me a little bit and I don't want to end up your next lab experiment."

"I see." Washu chuckled. "Well, I'm not planning any human research just yet, Ikeda-san. You can relax."

"You did threaten to dissect Tenchi's father, or something." Sakura remembered. "Was that just a joke, then?"

"Of course." Washu nodded, dismissing it with a careless flick of her hands. "Noboyuki's genetics aren't any where near good enough quality for me to experiment on. It's a wonder he had a son like Tenchi, considering - I guess it must all have been on Achika's side, because his son really did turn out quite well."

"Thanks, Washu." Tenchi offered her a rueful grimace. "Though to be honest, right now, that son is feeling a bit worse for wear."

"Are you still feeling tired?" Sakura asked him anxiously. "You are pale still. Maybe you shouldn't have come."

"No, I had to." Tenchi shook his head. "And I don't feel right, but I'm okay - I'll survive. I just feel...the closer we get to Jurai, the stranger I feel. I'm not sure what it is, exactly - but it's like my energy is draining right out of me."

"If my theory is correct, we'll find some answers to that on Jurai itself." Washu said quietly. "From the news bulletins Yume and I saw, they've had some similar problems among those members of the Council who have royal blood."

"Ayeka...Sasami?" Tenchi looked anxious, and Washu shrugged.

"I don't know, but there are rumours that Lord Azusa is unwell, at least." She said gravely. "And I would imagine that means Ayeka is likely to be affected. As for Sasami, well, it's hard to say. But I think this might be connected to Tsunami, and her influence over Jurai. Sasami is still away from her world, after all - I think that is the reason for all of this, in some way or another."

"Ayeka is your cousin, isn't she?" Sakura asked Tenchi quietly, and Tenchi nodded.

"A few times removed, yes." He agreed. "And Sasami also. They're sisters - Ayeka is the Crown Princess, and heiress to Great Grandpa's throne."

"She's the babe who spoke on television here, when all this alien stuff broke." Hiroshi remembered.

"I'm not sure how Lord Haru would react to you calling his eldest child a 'babe', Hiroshi." Washu's eyes twinkled with humour at his terminology. "You might want to rethink your approach, considering that we're about to pay a visit to galactic royalty."

"Oh. Right." Hiroshi smiled ruefully, returning his glasses to his nose as he stared out of the window. "Where are we, anyway? A long way from the Earth, I guess - but are we close to Jurai? None of this looks like anything I've ever seen in a school text book."

"That's probably because they're not in our school text books, Ikeda." Sakura murmured. "Look - you can tell these planets have people living on them. That one's surrounded by some kind of..of forcefield. And there are spaceships all over the place. It's not like the Solar System. That's pretty much dead, except for the Earth."

"None of the planets in Earth's solar system have the prerequisites for natural life, and unless the Earth develops significantly, they will probably remain that way." Washu said simply, running her hand gently over Ryo Ohki's control as they skipped space lanes into open meteor country. "Hold tight, this might be a bit bumpy. It's a short cut, but it's none to easy on the nerves if you're not expecting it. Earth's space forays have been limited, and not many other planets would want to colonise so far from home. It's a shame, really. I always thought Jupiter and Venus were quite beautiful to look at."

"I guess in some ways the Earth has a lot to learn, huh?" Sakura rested her chin in her hands, wincing involuntarily as the small craft jumped through a narrow gap in a meteor belt, accelerating into the black. "Oww, you weren't kidding!"

"Earth is just different from Jurai and other planets, that's all." Tenchi sat back against Ryo Ohki's frame, offering her a slight smile. "I've visited a few places now, and I still like home better than anywhere else I've been. The other worlds have a lot of cool things to see, and do, and experience. But none of them are home. I guess that's why I keep coming back...and I always will."

"Even though you could be worshipped as a Prince on this Jurai world we're going to?" Hiroshi asked. Tenchi nodded his head.

"I didn't want that life." He said simply. "I'm not a Prince - only by blood. I'm an Earth guy who's spent his whole life on that planet, and I wouldn't want to leave it. I like my ordinary life, strange as that might seem. I wouldn't be happy, being some intergalactic ruler out there in the mists of space. It's just not who I am...I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"I think you'd be better than you think, but I can't say that Ryoko or I regret you doing things the way you have." Washu observed, shooting him an amiable grin. "You've let us both into your world and your house on a permanent basis, and I actually agree with you, now. Technologically backward it might be, but the Earth is a good place to live. And I can always do something about the backwardness, if I get bored."

"_Could_ you have been a King?" Sakura stared. "Seriously? You could have been King of Jurai?"

"I could." Tenchi admitted. "But I wasn't old enough to even consider it, and besides, I don't regret making that choice. The only bad part about leaving when I did was that I had to leave the family I'd found there, that's all. I miss Ayeka and Sasami a lot, when I'm on the Earth. We got to be very close, while they were staying with our family, and it sucks that they're so far away."

"I guess that would suck." Sakura sighed, looking pensive. "But we're glad you did come back, Tenchi-kun. We would have missed not knowing you."

"Thanks, Sakura." Tenchi grinned. "I appreciate that."

"You really do look a funny colour, you know." Hiroshi remarked. "Are you really sure you're coping? I mean, Sakura's not the only one feeling a touch queasy at this speed - are you going to make it to Jurai?"

"Yeah. I'm not nauseous. Just fatigued." Tenchi assured him. "I'm not about to die or anything crazy like that. I just guess I've come to rely on my Juraian magic a little more than I thought in recent years, that's all."

"Interesting thought, Tenchi." Washu turned away from the control panel, eying him thoughtfully. "Can you muster any magic at all at the moment?"

"I don't know." Tenchi frowned. "I hadn't really thought about trying. I can't use Light Hawk Wings when I choose to, after all."

"No, but you did bring your sword." Washu indicated the strange carved device with here foot, and Sakura scooped it up, turning it over in her hands.

"This is a sword like Seiryo Tennan's, isn't it?" She asked softly. "It only works when the right person holds it."

"You're learning fast." Washu grinned at her, nodding her approval. "Yes and no. Seiryo's sword is mechanically engineered - it's a very powerful blade, but it isn't anything compared to the sword you're holding, Sakura. Only the true royal line of the Juraian royal family can bring a blade to that sword - it takes a tremendous amount of Tsunami's magic to be able to use it. Even Ryoko, with her Juraian DNA, can't wake sword Tenchi."

"Sword...Tenchi?" Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "You name your sword after yourself now?"

"No, I think I was named after the sword, actually." Tenchi held out his hand, and Sakura hesitated, then passed it into his grasp. "I don't understand everything about it or this magic, yet, but I do know that Jii-chan chose my name, and I'm sure this was why. The sword belonged to him, after all - it was given to him as Great Grandpa's son and heir to the throne of Jurai. But he chose to leave and resign his claim to the throne completely when he settled on the Earth. He still had this, of course, but there was never any cause for my mother to wield it. She died when I was just a kid, as you know. Then everything happened with Kagato and I had to learn to use it, or we would all have probably wound up dead. So I did. And that was that. I learnt that I was a part of this crazy royal line too, at that moment."

"They didn't decide they wanted it back, then? I thought it belonged to the King of Jurai, or something?" Hiroshi objected.

"Azusa had handed it down to Yosho - or Katsuhito, as you know him." Washu shook her head. "It's no longer Azusa's to claim, and he knows it as well as anyone. As for Lady Ayeka, her line is not Azusa's line, so she can't wield it, either. There's really no point."

"Ayeka isn't the true line of Jurai, but she's a descendant of the right Emperor, so she can be Queen when Great Grandpa passes on." Tenchi agreed. "And she'll be a good one, too. She doesn't need a sword to govern that planet. She's already more than qualified for the job."

He frowned, glancing at the sword hilt for a moment, then tightening his grasp around it, focusing his energy. For a moment it flickered at the edges, then flared into a ghostly white blade, and Sakura let out a gasp.

"It works!"

"Well, that's something." Washu said laconically. "I guess you're not as weak as you...Tenchi?" As the blade flickered and went out, the hilt dropping to the floor of the spaceship as Tenchi struggled to remain upright, drawing deep, heavy breaths of air into his lungs. Sweat beaded on his brow, and Sakura frowned, hurrying down at his side.

"Tenchi?" She asked anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"It was too much. I couldn't hold it." Tenchi raised his gaze to Washu, and Sakura could see the dismay in his eyes. "I really am losing my strength, Washu, and quickly, too. It was there for a moment, but it went again and just like with the Light Hawk Wings, it feels like it took every ounce of me to just do that much. I'm going to be no use at all if we run up against trouble."

Washu pursed her lips, eying him for a moment, and Sakura saw a flicker of compassion cross her expression.

"It's all right, Tenchi." She said softly. "I imagine that if we meet trouble, I can do enough to deflect any danger - at least long enough to get us out of harm's way. Besides, Jurai might be suffering from a few climatic problems, but if everyone there is having the same problem as you, I don't think there'll be any petty magical infighting going on. People will be too bothered about sorting out the crises at hand."

"How much magic can _you_ do, Washu-san?" Hiroshi eyed the scientist warily, and Washu shrugged her shoulders.

"Enough to turn you into a sprite." She said airily. "But right now isn't a good time to show you what I mean. We're almost at Jurai, and I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining to the Council why I brought two Earthlings along with me on this trip."

"Do Jurai...not like Earthlings?" Sakura asked uncertainly, as she helped Tenchi into a more comfortable position. "Lord Tennan certainly didn't seem to."

"I doubt most have thought about you much one way or another." Washu said with a smile. "I doubt they'll try and kill you, if that's what you're afraid of. I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought the reception would be hostile."

"Besides, Ikeda, you're not the only one frightened by Washu." Tenchi said wryly. "The Emperor's a bit twitchy about her, too. She's the one person I know who's yelled at him and never been called to heel for it."

"On numerous occasions, but only if and when he deserved it." Washu glanced absently at her nails. "I'm too old to stand on ceremony with people like that. Give them a crown and a magic tree and they think they're God - that's just men and their egos. Sometimes they need to be put firmly back in their place, just for their own good."

"I'm definitely going to stay well out of your way when you're in a bad mood." Hiroshi said slowly. "And maybe even when you're in a good one. I thought Ryoko was scary at first, but I'm starting to think she's a pussy-cat."

Washu laughed.

"That's what I like to see. Naked terror. You're very wise." She said lightly.

Tenchi snorted, shaking his head.

"She wants you to think she's unbalanced and sadistic, but really she's a softie deep down." He said disparagingly. "Washu, stop teasing my friends. We're not going to Jurai to freak them out, after all, and my head is buzzing already. I don't need to feel worse. I still don't know where my fiancee is, if you'd forgotten."

"You're a spoilsport, Tenchi." Washu sighed. "All right. But only because you're not feeling yourself. Besides, we're here. Sakura, Hiroshi, pay attention - come take a look at the Planet Jurai."

"That's Jurai?" Sakura scrambled to her feet, gripping hold of the control panel tightly as she gazed out in awe over the landscape that came rushing up to meet them. Trees and rivers were everywhere she looked, and in between the green and the blue she could make out settlements, sandstone buildings rising out of the masses of leaves that encircled each like city walls.

"That's Jurai." Washu confirmed. "And that, right ahead of us, is Tenju. Also known as the Royal Palace of Jurai - and our destination."

"That's a _palace_?" Hiroshi's eyes almost fell out of his head. "But it's...it's...it's..."

"It's a tree." Washu said frankly. "Yes. It is. Full marks for observation. And it doesn't look like the climatic anomalies have affected this area too badly just yet. That's good. It means we'll have a steady landing if nothing else."

"They _live_ in a tree?" Sakura breathed. "Really?"

"Really." Washu agreed. "Trees and Jurai are rather synonymous with one another, as it happens."

"Talk about a major overload on planet ecology." Hiroshi stared. "I bet these guys don't have problems with greenhouse gases or CFCs."

"No, but the nature of Jurai is completely different to the nature you see on your planet." Washu reminded him. "Earth rules don't apply here, after all - there are a whole other set of scientific principles at work on this particular world."

She raised her head to Ryo Ohki's crystals, saluting them playfully and the ship let out a mew of affirmation, manoeuvring herself carefully into land on what looked at first glance to be an immense tree branch, but as they drew closer, Sakura realised that it was, in fact, a landing bay, fully equipped and laid out to accomodate incoming crafts.

"Amazing." She breathed. "I'd say it was like a fantasy novel, except that I don't think any fantasy writer could ever dream up a world like this in a million years. It's so beautiful...I can't believe how green and fresh everything seems."

"Ryo Ohki, beam us down. You've been a good girl, flying us here so quickly." Washu rested her hand on the ship's panels, and Ryo Ohki yowled in response, engulfing the drive room in a red beam. Sakura felt the world twist around her, and then she found herself standing outside the ship with her companions as Ryo Ohki morphed back into her cabbit form, stifling a yawn as she leapt up onto Washu's shoulder.

"Thank you, kid." The scientist murmured, reaching up to fondle her ears. "I appreciate the favour."

"I guess Ryo Ohki really _is_ Ryoko's spaceship." Hiroshi scratched his head. "Though it's too, too weird for me to fully grasp all of this. We're on another planet, Sakura. We're really here! All that oddness that exists in the Masaki house - we've become a part of it, too!"

"Tenchi, are you okay?" Sakura cast her friend an anxious glance, and Tenchi nodded, offering her a weak smile.

"Now we're stationary, I feel a bit more steady." He agreed. "I'm tired, but I can walk...I think I'll be all right. And we're not going to be going far...if I know how Washu is thinking, we're going right to the centre of command and that means the Council Chamber itself."

"Yes, that's exactly what I intend to do." Washu nodded. "If you can manage, Tenchi, then all to the good. All seems calm here at present, but I'd rather not teleport around the Tenju if there's already some unstable magic at work here."

"I'll be okay." Tenchi assured her. "I guess so long as I don't try and use my magic, I'll be all right too. I'm tired, but not as dizzy as I felt after I tried to power the sword. If I steer clear of anything Jurai Powerish, then maybe the earthling in me will compensate."

"Lord Tenchi! Lady Washu! They told me the Ryo Ohki had landed!"

Before Washu could respond, they were accosted by a young man, a few years Tenchi's senior, an envoy of guardsmen robed in royal livery in tow. At the sight of them, his harried, anxious expression flickered with relief, and Washu stepped forward, bowing her head slightly as she acknowledged his presence.

"Lord Takeru, we've gatecrashed your planet yet again." She said lightly. "But we're aware of something strange happening with Jurai's magic, and we were hoping to get to the bottom of it."

"Then you'd better come with me to see Ayeka." Takeru bit his lip. "Though in truth we don't know a lot more than you. We had a memo to say that Sasami was taken ill on Yousai three days ago. Since then, we've had nothing but trouble here. First the Emperor was struck down with a strange malady, and you've probably heard on the news that our most turbulent dormant volcano has begun to stir again. There have been random waves of rain and violent storms in the south, and one village was clean swept away into the ocean."

He frowned, his gaze falling on the two Earthlings, and despite herself, Sakura felt self-conscious at his confused glance.

"I don't know your companions."

"They're friends of mine from the Earth, Takeru-dono." Tenchi said with a weary smile. "It seemed safer for them to come with us, than to leave them behind. They've become rather intermingled with everything this time, and so Washu thought it would be for the best."

"I see." Takeru's expression cleared, and he inclined his head in their direction. "Then welcome to Jurai. Friends of Lord Tenchi are always welcome, although I'm afraid our hospitality is a little lacking at present. For that I apologise."

"Lord Imada is the Prince Consort, Lady Ayeka's husband and a member of Jurai's council." Washu said quietly. "Takeru-sama, Hiroshi Ikeda and Sakura Ito. They're both a bit space-lagged and shell-shocked, but I promise they'll be no trouble while we're here."

"The Prince..." Sakura swallowed hard, then bowed, her newly shorn hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. "Pleased to, er, meet you, sir."

"Likewise." Takeru offered her a warm smile. "Will you come with me to my wife, all of you? She will be glad to see you, Tenchi-sama. She has been concerned for your well-being, in light of all that has happened."

"My magic is messed up, but I'm surviving." Tenchi assured him. "But what of Ayeka? If Great Grandpa is ill, and Sasami-chan too..."

"Ayeka is...not well." Takeru's clever eyes clouded and he frowned. "But she refuses to rest, or even acknowledge that she can't cope. The Emperor is very ill, you must understand. As Jurai's crowned King, the power of Jurai is most keenly attuned to him, or that's how it seemed. He has been in delerium for more than forty-eight hours and it shows no sign of abating, no matter what our doctors try to do. Ayeka is weak and feverish, but in the absence of the King, she feels it is her duty to remain alert and take control. Perhaps you can reason with her...I've had no luck."

"If you haven't managed, Takeru-san, I doubt I'll do any better." Tenchi said ruefully, and Takeru shook his head, a strange, resigned expression touching his eyes.

"She listens to you more than she does me." He said evenly. "So I would appreciate it if you would try. Will you come, anyway? She will wonder why I'm taking so long."

"So is he really a Prince?" Sakura murmured to Washu, as they fell into step behind the Consort, surrounded by his protective guard. "He looks like one."

"By marriage, but that's all. He's a Consort, but not a member of the royal family through blood." Washu replied with a smile.

"Does he not like Tenchi? I thought he was glad to see him, but then..."

Sakura frowned, shaking her head. "I don't know. There was something."

"Takeru's marriage to Ayeka was arranged by their fathers, it wasn't chosen by either Takeru or Ayeka." Washu explained, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Takeru is very much smitten by his wife, and I believe Ayeka is fond of him too. But Ayeka's heart was captured originally by another, long before the marriage was discussed. I think it's still a bone of contention in some quarters."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You mean..._Tenchi_?" She whispered. Washu nodded.

"That's what I mean." She agreed carelessly. "At one point, Tenchi was asked to become Ayeka's consort - but he refused, on grounds that he didn't want to be King of Jurai. So he went back to the Earth...and that was that."

"And yet she loved him? That's so sad...does Ryoko know about that?" Sakura asked. Washu laughed.

"More than." She said ruefully. "But you'd probably be best off not mentioning it here...it wouldn't be good manners. Especially if the Crown Princess is not at full strength - she obviously has more than enough on her mind."

"I still think it's sad." Sakura mused. Washu shrugged.

"Love doesn't work out for everyone." She said simply. "Besides, Tenchi has probably no idea he broke Ayeka's heart quite so violently. He considers her a close friend and a sister, but nothing else - that's the naive innocence of a man like him, I suppose. He hasn't seen it and he probably won't, either. Ayeka is, as you will discover, a very strong woman. And she has a lot of pride."

"Tenchi is dense." Sakura admitted. "I think men just are, Washu-san. Ikeda sure is. Maybe it's something they all share."

"Maybe it is." Washu looked amused. "No matter what planet they're from."

At that moment they reached an ornately carved doorway and as Takeru raised his hands to the guards on duty they bowed, hastening to pull it open to admit the Prince Consort to the chamber beyond. As they passed through the arched opening, Sakura registered the tree badge that adorned their livery, and she smiled.

"It really is all about trees." She murmured.

"Tenchi!" As they entered the chamber, there was a voice from the uppermost dais, and a woman got to her feet, holding out her hands in greeting as they approached the bottom of the steps. "Oh, you're all right – and here, on Jurai! I didn't expect you…but I'm glad to see you."

"Ayeka, be careful." Takeru urged, as his wife made her way gingerly down the steps to meet them, and as she drew closer, Sakura recognised the features of the Crown Princess of Jurai, whose face had been on every news channel for days the world over. Now, however, the Princess looked waxy and pale, her cheeks somewhat flushed and her pretty red eyes dulled and clouded by the fever she fought so valiantly against. As she reached them, a flicker of triumph surfaced in her expression, and for an instant she seemed rejuvenated. Then, as Tenchi reached out to take her by the hand, the look was gone, and she offered him a sombre gaze.

"You must know what is happening here." She said softly. "And I can see by your face that you are not unaffected. Is that why you have come, Tenchi? In search of some way to reverse these things? Because we seek the same thing, but so far I have been unable to pinpoint the cause of our sudden instability."

"Ayeka, you should be resting." Tenchi said gently, gripping her tightly around the wrists. "I might be tired and not myself, but you're really not well. You shouldn't push yourself – Jurai needs you to be strong and fit while Great Grandfather is indisposed."

"That's why I'm not resting. There is noone else here to act in his name but me." Ayeka managed a feeble smile. "Are you here alone? I mean, where is Ryoko? You did not bring her, on this mission?"

"No. Ryoko isn't with us." Washu shook her head, and Ryo Ohki offered a mew as if to confirm the scientist's words. "I guess you could say she's engaged with an old acquaintance right at the moment…but Ryo Ohki was good enough to bring us anyway. Tenchi's magic has been affected, just as you supposed – but I can see why Takeru is so concerned, Ayeka. You look like walking death, and I'm sure there's little good you can do in this state."

"I'm well enough to move and read and help hold things together." Ayeka said stubbornly. "And even if I wasn't, I would still do my best to do it anyway. I have Takeru to help me, so I am all right, Washu. We're managing…just about."

"You should be seated, Ayeka-chan." Takeru put in at this moment. "And so should Lord Tenchi, after his long trip. Perhaps we could withdraw to the Emperor's study? That would be peaceful, and everyone would be able to sit down in comfort."

"That's a good idea." Ayeka acknowledged. She paused, then cast a wan smile at Sakura and Hiroshi, eying them one at a time.

"I know you must be friends of Tenchi, although I'm sorry not to know your names." She added. "Are you from the Earth? I was very fond of your planet, when I stayed there – you're more than welcome here on mine, such as it is at present."

"Sakura and Hiroshi are college students, like me." Tenchi agreed. "We didn't exactly mean them to get wrapped up in this, but it sort of happened that way."

"Well, we shall do as Takeru suggests, and then you can tell me everything." Ayeka suggested. "And then I can tell you the little I know about Jurai's current fate – little though it is, maybe it will be of some help!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The halls of the Council Complex were long and narrow as Ryoko found herself led through them, the man with the strangely carved staff walking closely behind her as the procession made its way towards what she assumed was a central hall. Every so often the tip of the staff jabbed between her shoulder-blades, as if to keep her moving – or more likely, she reasoned, to remind her that if she caused them any trouble they would not be afraid to hurt her.

"I'm probably more powerful than that stick of his, but I won't chance it until I know more about what I'm dealing with." She mused, as the guard leading the way turned down a left-hand corridor, and she felt herself being nudged in the same direction. "I'll try Washu's technique of holding my cards close to my chest this time around, and we'll see where it takes me. Besides, if I was to launch an attack on them in here, chances are I'd probably kill someone by accident and that's not what I want. If I can't access that tower place on my own, the next best thing is to speak to that brat Jiro dumped on me at the space station. She probably knows all the answers, and if she doesn't remember me, well, I can always defend myself at that point. Without that staff, none of these guys would be worth a cent as a guardsman. And if I didn't want to find out about Ramia and that tower, I wouldn't be giving them the time of day."

As they rounded the next bend, a great door was flung back ahead and Ryoko saw that the chamber beyond had a glittering ceiling not dissimilar in style to the patterned walls that flanked her on either side, but far more elaborately done. As she gazed up at it, she realised that they had reached the centre of importance in Yousai's world, and as she was pushed through the door, she discovered her assumptions had been correct. In the centre of the hall, on her raised dais was the young girl Ryoko recognised as Misao, a tall, well-dressed gentleman at her side. They were deep in conversation as the guards paused to make their obeissances, but as Misao glanced up, she let out a gasp of recognition, getting to her feet at once.

"Lady Misao, Lord Oshima, this foreigner was found at Tounochi. She claims to know the Lady, and so we brought her to you to decide what her fate should be."

"Misao-sama?" The man turned to eye his charge quizzically, and Misao nodded her head, running forward to take Ryoko's hands shyly in hers.

"Ryoko-san." She murmured. "What are _you_ doing on Yousai?"

She turned back towards her confused guardian with a smile, gesturing towards the pirate as she did so.

"Ryoko-san was the one who brought me to the Earth, where I was safe from Haki and the other pirates." She explained. "She and her family were very kind to me, Ojisama."

"I see." The lord's expression underwent a change, and he raised his hands to the guardsmen.

"You are dismissed." He said simply. "We will pursue the matter from this point."

"Yes, Oshima-dono." The man with the staff bowed his head, sending Ryoko a sidelong glance as he did so. "But my Lord, if I may, before I leave…the girl tried to enter the seal of Tounochi. She was thrown back from its glow – I thought that you should know. I think she's an Arian, though she claims otherwise."

"Thank you." Daisuke inclined his head slightly. "You have done your job well, and now you may go."

"Yes, my Lord." The man bowed again, then gestured to his comrades to clear the room, following them out and pulling the door shut behind him. For a moment there was silence, then Ryoko let out a sigh of relief, stretching her arms over her head as she did so.

"I was half afraid they were going to try locking me up." She said frankly. "And I really didn't want to hurt anyone trying to escape. You sure have anal security measures for a planet that's supposed to be peaceful, Misao. I guess that's the association with Jurai taking it's toll, huh?"

Daisuke stared at the pirate, as if trying to gauge her manner and her motives, but Misao offered a slight smile, slipping her hand shyly into the other woman's and leading her back towards the dais.

"Everything has been strange in the last few days." She admitted in her gentle, muted tones. "Lady Sasami has been taken ill, and Lord Tennan believes there is some kind of magic behind her illness. Naturally everyone is very worried."

"Sasami is ill?" Ryoko frowned. "In what way? How can you cast a spell on Tsunami? She's meant to be the most powerful creature in the universe, isn't she?"

"Misao-sama." Before Misao could respond, Daisuke stepped forward, holding up his hands. "Please introduce me formally to your acquaintance. I wish to know more about why she is here."

"Yes, Ojisama." Misao bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Ryoko-san, this is Lord Daisuke Oshima, my guardian and a Lord of the Council of Representatives here on Yousai. He is my advisor in everything that I must learn about my world and its needs."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ryoko eyed him with a cautious smile. "Let me guess, you're not very keen on pirates, am I right?"

"You're a pirate?" Daisuke's eyes opened wide, and Ryoko shrugged her shoulders.

"Once, a lifetime ago." She said carelessly. "Not now."

"Was the guard right? Are you a child of Airai?"

"Not as far as I know, but I guess it could be rattling around in my heritage somewhere." Ryoko responded simply. "I've never been to Airai in my life. Why? Your people seem to have a hate at Arians – that's not very progressive of you."

"Did you try and break the seal on Tounochi?"

"Ojisama, Ryoko helped to save my life!" Misao protested. "_And_ she's a kinswoman of Lady Sasami, which means she's related by blood to the King of Jurai! We shouldn't subject her to so many questions, as if she were an enemy! Of course she wouldn't try to break through Tounochi's seal, not if she understood what was inside! She's a friend, and I don't want you to treat her like a prisoner. She and her family were kind to me – we must show her the same respect!"

Daisuke stared at his young charge in shock at the uncharacteristic outburst, and Misao took advantage of his momentary silence, offering Ryoko a faint smile.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know you wouldn't come here to hurt us, would you? You're here to help Sasami – isn't that right?"

Ryoko pursed her lips, considering the situation. Then she sighed, dropping down in one of the empty Council seats.

"I don't really know why I'm here." She admitted. "I suppose I am here to help Sasami, but I had no idea she was unwell. And I didn't try to break the seal on that tower – or free anything from inside. But I did come looking for someone called Ramia. I was told that she was the one behind your kidnapping, Misao, amongst other things. I made a bargain with an old acquaintance to try and put a stop to her actions – an acquaintance who is currently languishing under one of her spells. I didn't realise I'd cause such a stir…I had no idea that she was such a controversial topic of conversation."

"We do not speak of, or to, Lady Ramia." Daisuke said darkly. "She has been confined for ten years, and her magic is no longer active outside of that place. Your acquaintance has deceived you, Ryoko-san. Ramia-sama was rendered ineffective by Lord Azusa's seal a decade ago."

Ryoko shook her head.

"I don't think I'm the one being deceived." She said frankly. "The person in question isn't someone I like or trust – in fact, I can't stand to be around him. But he had one very telling piece of evidence in his favour. A beaded necklace like nothing I ever saw before – a strand of charmed stones carved with strange, Arian symbols."

A strange expression flitted across the Lord's eyes at this, but he got to grips with himself quickly, shaking his head.

"I'm telling you that it isn't possible."

"And I'm telling you that I know what I saw." Ryoko got to her feet, moving swiftly across the chamber to Daisuke's side and meeting his gaze with a penetrating stare of her own. "So don't try and tell me otherwise."

"Lord Oshima?" Misao glanced up at her guardian apprehensively. "What is it? Is it possible…could Ryoko-san be right?"

Daisuke swallowed hard, and Ryoko could see his hands visibly trembling as he took his seat carefully beside his charge.

"My Lord Amano died within days of the seal being placed around Tounochi." He said faintly. "It was a raging, dark fever and he often cried out in his delirium. We could not cure him. Noone could. It was thought that the effort of sealing the tower had cost him his life force. But when he was prepared for burial, there were strange marks across his chest and stomach. Marks we didn't recognise, but when the Priests of Tsunami saw them, they immediately did everything they could to bless his soul and his corpse. He was laid to rest hurriedly, in a place he could not be disturbed. The symbols, it's said, were the mark of a curse. An Arian curse."

Shock and anger flooded Misao's expression at this.

"You never told me that!" She protested. "Ojisama, you told me that it was the strength of his spell that killed Father! That it was because he put everything into sealing Tounochi with Lord Azusa! Why is this the first time you've mentioned a curse?"

"There are many things we didn't think you needed to know, Misao-sama." Daisuke said gently. "At least not while you were so young. That your mother may have cursed your father to death is one such story – can it benefit you any, to know of it now?"

"Wait a minute." Ryoko held up her hands, suspicion flaring in her amber eyes. "This Ramia person is Misao's _mother_?"

"You didn't know that?" Daisuke looked startled. "You come here demanding the woman by name, yet you have no idea who she is?"

"None whatsoever, except that she's some kind of Arian witch and that she's not as confined as you think she is." Ryoko shook her head. "Clearly she has allies and clearly you people have no idea of what she's been doing these ten years you think she's been shut away in her tower. I don't pretend I know anything about Arian magic, or what it can or can't do. But those beads flared into life and caused the wearer physical pain, all of their own accord. It seems like she's casting spells across space quite happily, and she obviously has allies you haven't even thought of."

"I refuse to believe that it's true." Daisuke shook his head. "Perhaps Ramia-sama could break the magic down, if it were only that of Lord Shigeki. But the Emperor of Jurai is a powerful man. It wouldn't be so easy for her to penetrate that shield, even if she wanted to."

"I suppose that depends on the nature of her magic." Ryoko said glibly. "Your guardsmen were suspicious of me because of my eye colour – they said that they betrayed me as being Arian. Is that true? Does Lady Ramia have gold eyes?"

"Yes, she does." Daisuke admitted wearily. "But such things could be coincidental."

"Maybe, maybe not. Since I couldn't pass through the shield, I wonder." Ryoko glanced at her hands. "Either way, I want to see her. Speak to her."

"Absolutely out of the question." Daisuke said immediately, and Ryoko scowled at him.

"As I understood it, Misao was the Lady of Yousai, not you." She snapped. "I wasn't asking for your permission. I was asking for her help."

"I can't break through the seal either, Ryoko-san. Much as I hate to admit it, I'm part Arian, too." Misao said, a troubled look in her expression. "Noone on this planet has the power to weaken the sheild, except maybe Lady Sasami. I'm sorry. I don't know how to do as you ask."

Ryoko frowned, biting down hard on her lip as she considered.

"Then take me to Lady Sasami, and whoever else is with her. Lord Tennan and the others." She said at length. "I'll speak to them and see what they know. Maybe between us we can work out what's going on. If Ramia is able to cast magic spells from her prison, you might all be in a lot more trouble than you realise. And if she's hurt Sasami and your people have just let that happen, I'll be more than a little bit cross. The kid has it rough enough, with Tsunami's shadow hanging over her head. She doesn't need more trouble because she happens to share a soul with the Goddess of all Jurai."

---------

"And so Ryoko is with Haki?"

As they settled themselves in the rich comfort of the Emperor's private study, Ayeka cast her visitors a troubled look, anxiety flickering in her dark red eyes as she digested this information. "Yet you are here? Haki's ship has not been seen near Jurai's perimeters, so if you've come looking for her, you won't find her here. I'm sorry, Tenchi-sama – but on that subject I can't help you at all."

"Actually, we didn't come to Jurai to find Ryoko." Washu tilted her head on one side, eying the princess keenly as she accepted a mug of steaming tea from one of the palace serving men. "Thank you. After a long trip, there's no nectar quite like the tea of Jurai. Take it, Hiroshi – you too, Sakura. It will do you good – and it isn't made from Royal Tree Leaves, so it won't hurt you in the slightest."

"_Not_ for Ryoko?" Surprise flooded Ayeka's expression at this. "But then…?"

"Ryo Ohki doesn't seem to be worrying about her." Tenchi said with a sigh. "We don't know why, or where exactly she is, but it seems like maybe Ryoko has managed to escape from him – somehow. So I'm trying not to…and even if she was frightened, I'm in no state to fight a powerful space pirate like him. My magic is a bare flicker, if that, and trying to use it drains all the energy I have."

"Such as it is for us all, at present. My uncle most of all." Ayeka looked troubled. "So you came because of the magic, I suppose. To find out what's going on?"

"Yume found a news report that said something about Mount Jashin and an eruption." Washu said quietly. "Have many people been hurt?"

"No – all the surrounding towns have been evacuated, and so far Jashin has only thrown out smoke and fire from the crater at the top." Ayeka shook her head. "Takeru has been there, to see it for himself…as yet, it only grumbles. Still, our weather is no longer under our control, and plants other than the royal trees have begun to wilt all across the southern hemisphere. If it continues, Jurai will be reduced to an arid desert – or worse, other volcanoes may be awoken and we might all be consumed by flames."

"Then this is connected to Tsunami." Washu looked grave. "I thought it might be. After all, all the legends of the Goddess do state that it is her will keeping Jurai's ecology in careful balance."

"Sasami-sama is still on Yousai." Takeru reflected. "But what we've heard from the reports there is that her affliction is not dissimilar to my Lord Emperor. She is not alone, of course – the Knights, Lord Motonoya and Lord Tennan are with her. But I have spoken to Lord Tennan myself about the situation. He's not a man who betrays his feelings easily, but it's clear he's very worried about her condition. Noone is quite sure what brought it about, but from what Seiryo-sama said to me, it seems more than an ordinary illness. Last night he sent a report which indicated the direction his thoughts were heading – that somehow Tsunami has been infected or bewitched in some way, and Sasami-sama's illness is a secondary symptom, not the true core of the disease. Considering that odd things began to happen on Jurai when Sasami-sama first fell ill, I think his theorising must be correct. Something has indeed begun to weaken our Goddess."

"But how?" Tenchi demanded. "Tsunami is the most powerful force in the universe. Isn't she? How can she be weak against any kind of attack?"

"No force is invincible, Tenchi. Tsunami has weaknesses, just like you or I do." Washu reminded him softly. "One of them Yugi tried to exploit – her sense of affection for her family, when she sought to take Sasami's life. And of course, we know of another weakness too…Kagato managed to poison her from within her core. If he had succeeded in doing that – in leeching her magic from her through Souja's roots – it would have meant the death of this world and probably many, many more."

"This is starting to scare me a whole lot more." Sakura admitted. "This Tsunami person is really a Goddess? Yet someone is strong enough to hurt her? They must be very powerful indeed."

"Or very clever." Ayeka rubbed her temples, as a dull ache settled across her skull. "One or the other, yes."

"Lord Tennan didn't happen to mention a suspect in all his theorising, did he?" Washu asked Takeru hopefully, but the dark-haired man shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "He told me about Haki's abduction of the young girl – Misao of Yousai – but that child seems to have recovered from her ordeal with no ill effects. In fact, I believe you had a hand in that – I'm sure the Council of Yousai are very grateful to you for your help in that matter. Otherwise, Seiryo-sama was quite obtuse…he did mention that there had been 'some trouble' since Misao had been returned to Yousai, but nothing further than that."

"Misao was the kid who Ryoko brought back with her to the Earth." Hiroshi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "The one that pirate ditched in the middle of space, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Tenchi nodded his head.

"And Lord Tennan was the bigwig who took her home again. The one who called us monkeys." Hiroshi rubbed his chin. "Yes?"

"That sounds like Seiryo." Takeru said acerbically. "When he dislikes something, he doesn't mince his words. Please accept my apologies for his rudeness, Hiroshi-san. I'm sure that not all nobles of Jurai would act in such an unbecoming manner on a strange world."

"Seiryo says it how he sees it, whether it's good or it's bad." Washu said frankly. "And he has bad memories of the Earth, Takeru. That's all."

"Well, so do I, but I don't blame the population there for the fact he became possessed and tried his best to slay me." Takeru said simply.

"If he's with this Tsunami person, and he's been all into this weird dark magic junk before, why aren't you asking him a lot more questions?" Hiroshi folded his arms across his chest. "I mean he's arrogant, that's for sure. He's obviously full of himself – and I don't trust a guy who ordered mass-murder in one of our cities just because. That was dark magic, this is dark magic – is it a step too far to look to him for a smoking gun?"

"The Emperor has invested Seiryo with his trust, and so must we." Ayeka sighed, feeling suddenly weary. "And besides, I don't believe he'd do anything to harm Lady Sasami. If it were my life, and my fate, perhaps he might be swayed from that cause. He acts in Jurai's name, and I believe he is faithful to the oaths he swore to my Uncle before the Council after his…shall we say…episode. But he and Takeru have a long-standing rivalry, which has created space between Lord Tennan and I on so many levels. Yet Sasami is very fond of him, and a close friend of his younger sister. She trusts him wholeheartedly and he seems happy to repay that trust. No, Hiroshi-san…I don't think Seiryo Tennan is behind this."

"Although I almost wish that he were. It would be so much simpler to handle, if it was an inside conspiracy." Takeru sighed.

"Takeru-sama, be fair." Washu reproached him. "You might be Prince Consort, but sometimes your noble blood betrays you – feudal rivalries die when the greater good of the Crown is at stake – or isn't that how the throne of Jurai works? As husband to Lady Ayeka, you aren't supposed to pursue these petty quarrels with your former peers – you'll give my Earth companions a bad view of Juraian politics at this rate."

Takeru looked rueful, a chastened expression in his dark mauve eyes as he nodded his head, acknowledging the scientist's words.

"My temper is frayed and I'm speaking before I think." He said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Washu-sama. I know you have reason to think well of the Tennan family, and I did not mean to let my personal grievances intervene."

"Well, grievances aside, is there nothing else you know about all this?" Tenchi looked troubled.

"Only bits and pieces." Ayeka admitted. "I am surprised that you say Ryoko has managed to escape Haki's clutches. She is a child of Tsunami as much as any of us - surely her own magic would have been affected by the Goddess's weakness?"

"Ryoko was fine when we fought Haki. Not affected at all, but that was the last time I saw her." Tenchi's eyes narrowed, and he cast a glance at Ryo Ohki, who was carefully preening her fur, cleaning it thoroughly as she half-listened to the conversation. "Ryo Ohki, can you tell me - _is_ Ryoko at all affected by this? Is her magic weakened too?"

Ryo Ohki raised her head at the sound of her name, pausing in her primping to meet his gaze. She shook her head, flicking her ears as if to add emphasis to her point, and Takeru's brows drew together in confusion.

"But she is Kagato's child." He murmured. "Surely she must be somehow affected by this?"

"I wonder." Ayeka bit her lip. "When we received the report from Yousai, my Uncle reacted very strangely. He seemed agitated and upset, and he hurried to the Palace Library immediately, as if he wanted to find something very specific. He didn't tell me what, but when the palace guards discovered him three hours later, he was surrounded by several old books and sundry recent papers. He was quite unconscious by this point, the fever having overwhelmed him while he worked. But I took note of what he had been researching before the volumes were returned to their rightful places. Each and every one of them dealt with Airai."

"Airai?" Washu glanced up sharply. "In what respect, Airai?"

"That's what's still a little bit of a mystery, and my brain is too battered to properly string them together." Ayeka said sadly. "I did speak to Father, and I discovered that Uncle went to Yousai ten years ago in order to calm some kind of insurrection. He didn't know all the details - which surprised me - but I gathered it had some connection to Airai. I wondered if maybe Yousai had been invaded by Arians, and I tried to discover if that had been the case, but I found no evidence of it. And then I'm afraid I couldn't go any further...it was hurting my eyes too much and I had to give up."

"Wasn't Ryoko's father from Airai?" Sakura asked curiously. Ayeka frowned, shaking her head.

"No...Ryoko is the daughter of the dark Prince, Kagato. He was a Prince of Jurai, and the son of my Aunt Aiko." She said soberly. "Airai is not a dependant - or even an ally - of this planet...they are quite different things."

"Sakura might be right." Washu pursed her lips. "We did have a discussion on the Earth about Kagato and his legitimacy, Ayeka. And whether or not he could possibly have Arian DNA."

"Why would that even come into the equation?" Takeru looked startled. "Kagato was an evil man, but that doesn't make him bastard born."

"Well, the discussion wound around from other things to that subject." Tenchi said tiredly. "We met someone in the last few months who might have had DNA from Kagato - in fact, it seems a high probability. But Washu wasn't able to tell if the genetic imprint was from an Juraian or an Arian. And that would mean Kagato might have been part Arian."

"More than that." Washu glanced at her hands. "The only times my Kii sight has ever been at first confused or foxed has been when it's come up against Arian magic. Or so it would seem. When I was talking to Yume I remembered another old acquaintance of Arian birth - a white mage, who managed to conceal her true identity from me for very near a year."

"Even so, that doesn't prove that Kagato was anything to do with Airai." Takeru pointed out. "And Lady Aiko isn't here to ask."

"Father is, though." Ayeka looked thoughtful. "And if anyone would have known about it, Father would. After all, he and Aunt Aiko were twins. I believe they shared every secret. Are you suggesting, Washu, with all of this, that this has some connection to Kagato? Despite his death?"

"Your brain is in better shape than you give it credit for." Washu observed dryly. "In a manner of speaking. It just occurs to me that if the Emperor was looking into Airai, he thought Arian magic was involved. We had a run in with a girl on the Earth which - admittedly under flimsy evidence - we thought might have been Arian by birth. And my own words have reminded me of something else. Kagato did weaken Tsunami once before, through the roots of Souja's tree. But he also weakened her before that - when he took and tainted the Dark Heart of Jurai and made those gems into something potentially terrible. What if he'd used Arian magic to do that? We all know he had dark arts that allowed him to evade death when he fought both Tenchi and Lord Katsuhito by the sword. His magic was beyond that of an ordinary Juraian Prince...what if he'd meshed his Jurai Power with something more sinister, in order to allow him to do those things?"

"Kagato is dead." Takeru said categorically, casting a glance at his wife. "Such speculation is pointless, surely? This time the Prince truly is laid to rest. Tenchi-sama's Light Hawk Wings saw to that."

"But Tsunami is weak against Arian magic of a certain kind. That is the point I'm making." Washu shook her head. "Isn't that possible? Could it be the case?"

"It's based on a lot of assumptions and circumstantial evidence." Ayeka sighed, feeling suddenly weary. "I don't say it is or it isn't. I have no idea what Uncle was thinking when he went to the Library and dug out those books. But I truly don't know anything about Kagato's genetic roots and quite honestly, Washu, I don't much care. The man is dead and he was a blight on our family tree. I'd rather not remember him at all, if it's all the same to you."

"If Ryoko isn't weakened by whatever has happened to Tsunami, then something must be protecting her against the infecting agent." Washu continued, ignoring the Princess's comments as she did so. "It could, of course, be her Kii genes doing that – but it's just as possible that it's something else. I admit that this is my failure - I didn't think to look for other genetic signatures when I coded Kagato's DNA. It didn't occur to me and nor did it matter at the time. But I don't see why it would be impossible. Kagato-sama was a very striking man, after all. But I saw the painting of Lord Hotaru, his alleged father. He was stooped by battle, and he didn't have his son's fine features or physique. More to the point, he didn't have the same golden eyes that my daughter inherited. They are obviously a dominant gene, for Ryoko to have taken them on so strongly. That being the case, I wonder why neither Lady Aiko nor Lord Hotaru had them."

"You are questioning the honour of Ayeka's aunt, Washu-sama." Takeru chided gently. "Not to mention the grandmother of your own girl."

"I think we need to find out what Great Grandpa was looking for." Tenchi sighed. "If we even can."

"It's not possible to speak to Uncle. He's really too sick to talk." Ayeka shook her head. "And I don't know where to even begin with this. I don't know much about Airai, and I know even less about the people there. I have never been...and even though we've not been allied planets, I can't imagine why they would be connected to Yousai. There was no invasion. Yousai has belonged to Jurai for generations without problems. Whatever Uncle went to that planet to do ten years ago, it wasn't to put down an Arian invasion."

"Well, now we're here, we'll see what we can do to help get to the bottom of it." Washu said softly. "Ayeka, get some rest. A few hours sleep will help keep you going, and you mustn't over-tax yourself. We'll take over your investigations, all of us. So you worry about conserving your strength and leave this to us. All right?"

"All right." Ayeka sighed, as the last of her fight seeped out of her. She cast a glance at Takeru, who offered her a smile.

"You know I can act in your name, if you so wish." He murmured, tenderness in his eyes. "Whatever you ask of me, I will make sure it is carried out. But Washu-sama is right...you must rest. For your own sake as well as Jurai's."

"Meanwhile, I think we need to go talk to Lord Haru." Washu sighed, getting to her feet. "That will be fun, I'm sure - but he might know more than he remembered to tell Ayeka, now he's had time to think it over. And I'd like to know his thoughts on Prince Kagato. After all, as Ayeka said, he might well know."

---

Haru, it transpired, was busy in his own quarters, going over documents with a harried, preoccupied expression on his thin, weasly features. At Washu's entrance he glanced up, annoyance on his face as she ushered her companions inside, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"Washu!" He exclaimed, followed by, "Your manners are as poor as your daughter's! What do you want here?"

"Information that might help both of _your_ daughters, in the long run." Washu said acerbically, settling herself down on the edge of his desk and pushing his paperwork aside. "Sakura, Hiroshi, this is Haru Kamiki Jurai, Ayeka's father and the brother of the Emperor Azusa. And getting information out of him is like getting blood from a stone...so we might be here a while."

"I do have work to do, you know." Haru said coldly, eying her with dislike as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why are you here, anyway? And who are these people? Are you doing guided tours of Jurai, now, for the natives of that world you've chosen to live on?"

"We didn't exactly ask to come here." Hiroshi objected before he could stop himself. "We kind of didn't have a choice."

"Haru-dono, we want to know why Great Grandfather went to Yousai ten years ago." Tenchi leant up against the wall of the chamber, eying his Great Uncle with a sombre expression on his face, and Haru stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Prince _Tenchi_? You're here too?"

"Yes." Tenchi agreed. "I know you've already told Ayeka what you remember, but she's not too clear on the details and she's not in the best shape to answer too many questions. We need to know, because we want to help her and Sasami and Jurai in general. It's pretty clear that whatever this is, it's a big deal. If we can do something, we want to try."

"You don't look well yourself." Haru's tone softened. "I suppose this curse on Jurai's magic afflicts you too."

"To some extent. I'm better off than Ayeka, though...my Earth biology seems to be keeping me afloat." Tenchi replied. "You're unaffected?"

"I don't have Jurai's power, so I am immune to this particular ailment." Haru sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't tell you much more about Azusa's trip to Yousai than Ayeka, though, I'm afraid. He went there, sure enough...but I didn't go with him. Misaki-sama was not well at this time - and I stayed behind on Jurai. He took a contingent of guards and a couple of noble representatives on my father's orders, but I couldn't tell you their names. It was something to do with Arian magic, or so I understood. I think people had been killed, and he was worried - so was my father - that it might end up in insurrection."

"And that's all you know?" Washu's eyes narrowed. "You're sure about that? Because you have been known to have a selective memory before, and I'd hate this to be one of those times."

"Do you think I _like_ seeing my eldest child suffering as she is?" Haru snapped, anger flaring in his eyes as he banged his fists down on his desk, causing Hiroshi to visibly jump at the sudden sound. "Don't be a fool! And your own memory has proven selective at times in the past, Washu-san - don't pretend that it hasn't! If I knew what was hurting Sasami and Ayeka, I'd be the first person trying to do something about it. But I _don't _know. I don't even know if it has anything to do with Azusa's trip to Yousai or if that was what he went to the Library to find out!"

"You must be very worried about them." Sakura put in softly, her dark eyes soft with sympathy, and Haru faltered in mid-tirade, staring at her uncertaintly. He nodded his head.

"I have lost far too many people through far too many means in my life already." He said quietly. "If this is not resolved I stand to lose my brother and both of my daughters. That isn't something I'm prepared to face - but I have no way of stopping it."

Washu's expression softened, and she held up her hands in mock-surrender.

"I'm sorry. You have a right to be on edge." She acknowledged. "And I did come here in hopes of your help, Haru-dono. Not to antagonise our relationship any further. We are on the same side, and if we can help, you know we want to. Tenchi is unwell already, and having seen Ayeka, it's clear this isn't something we can keep out of."

"Unfortunately I don't think I can be of much more help to you." Haru admitted. "Everything I know about Azusa's trip, I just told you."

"What about Prince Kagato?" Washu enquired. "What do you know about him?"

"My nephew is dead." Haru looked startled. "Isn't he?"

"I sure hope he is." Tenchi grimaced. "If three shots didn't kill that man, I hate to think what it would take."

"Kagato is dead." Washu agreed. "But I was more interested in his background. His past. Ayeka seems to think you and his mother Lady Aiko were the kind of siblings who shared secrets and confidences with one another. I'm not questioning your sister's honour, Haru-dono, so don't take it in that way. But I need to know - we need to know - whether Kagato was a full-blooded Prince of Jurai. Or whether there was...something else...in his blood."

Haru's eyes narrowed to near slits.

"Who has been telling you what stories?" He asked softly. "And what exactly have they been saying?"

"It occured to us that he might have had Arian blood, Lord Haru." Tenchi responded simply. "But we don't know for sure, and we thought you'd be the one who did."

"I've never spoken of this to anyone." Haru looked troubled. "I've always kept my word to my sister, and kept my silence. Does it have a relevence to Ayeka and Sasami's ill health, Washu? Tell me honestly - is that why you want to know?"

"The Emperor thinks that this is connected to Airai. I think Kagato used dark magic to poison Tsunami when he infiltrated Souja's tree, and to taint the Dark Heart when he had it in his possession." Washu said quietly. "I also think that he used _Arian_ magic to escape death how he did, and that he wouldn't have been able to do that if he hadn't been connected by blood to one of the dark cults of Airai."

Haru sighed, rubbing his temples, and for a moment he didn't answer. Then, at length, he glanced up.

"Kagato's father was an ambassador to Jurai during a brief period of peace between the two planets." He said softly. "Aiko and I were barely seventeen when the whole thing happened, and the man in question couldn't have been much older. Aiko fancied herself in love with him, and he asked my father for permission to wed her, but relations were already souring between the two planets and Father balked at the idea when he discovered the young man's connections. Instead he pressed Aiko into accepting the hand of Lord Hotaru, and much to my surprise, Aiko did as she was bidden. She told me not long afterwards that she was pregnant - and that the child was not Hotaru's baby. She married him to cover up her indiscretion, and the ambassador left Jurai when she was wed. I don't believe she saw him again after that."

"So Kagato _was_ a bastard, after all." Tenchi's eyes opened wide. "Washu, you were right. He was Arian, at least in part."

"It was Yume who first raised the point, not me." Washu shook her head. "But it would explain a lot. Haru-dono, by this man's connections - do you mean _cult_ connections?"

"His name was Akito Saotome." Haru said slowly. "And the Saotome, my Father discovered, were - maybe are - one of the two most influential clans on Airai."

"The other being the Akara." Washu murmured, and Haru looked surprised.

"I believe so." He agreed. "And from what I learnt from Aiko, the magic of the Saotome clan crossed a lot of ethical lines. But I don't really know much about it, and never cared to find out. Akito, however, was not like his relatives who practiced cult magic. His father had broken away from their influence and he'd been raised in a completely magic-free environment. He was a civilised man, and he would have made my sister very happy - but such is the fate of a Princess of Jurai."

"It seems that being a Princess of Jurai is a really sad job to have." Sakura reflected pensively. "If you can't marry the person you fall in love with."

"And Kagato's father, Akito?" Washu pressed gently. "He had gold eyes, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Haru nodded. "Kagato inherited them from him, and Ryoko afterwards."

"What does it matter what colour eyes this guy had?" Hiroshi looked blank. "Does eye colour have something to do with evil nastiness on some planets, or what?"

"No, but I was just thinking that Misa had golden eyes." Washu said with a shrug. "That's all."

"Which would suggest this was something to do with Airai." Tenchi groaned. "And that it must have had something to do with the trip Great Grandpa made ten years ago. Oh, I wish we could ask him about it!"

Haru's eyes narrowed, and he got to his feet, moving across the chamber to a cabinet which he pulled open, unlocking a drawer and rifling through it.

"Perhaps there is one other thing I know, that I can give you." He owned. "Talking about this makes me remember that when Azusa returned from Yousai, he spent a lot of time settling the circumstances of a young girl. He spent much time talking with her, although he never disclosed the contents of their conversations to me. He provided everything for her - he found her a home, a job, and a position of safety here on Jurai, and it raised many eyebrows at the time. People wondered if the Crown Prince had taken a mistress, but from the way my Father turned a blind eye to it told me that it had some political significance. I was only apprenticing to my current role at the time, so I wasn't told all of the particulars. But I believe she was somehow involved in whatever happened. My suspicion is that she was some kind of witness. I'd forgotten all about her until now, but now I think of it, I remember her clear as day."

"He brought someone back with him?" Washu looked startled. "From Yousai?"

"Yes." Haru nodded his head, finally finding the file he was looking for, and flicking it open, running his finger down the top page. "And here she is. Romio Asakura...maiden name, Romio Itagaki. She's since married, it seems, so she settled here quite well. She was eighteen or thereabouts when she arrived on Jurai, and she's been here ever since. She's not been back to the palace since then, but I know that Azusa is still somewhat involved in her situation, because he sends someone once a year to ensure that everything is all right. Maybe she'd know more...if you could convince her to tell you. I don't know whether Azusa asked her to swear an oath of secrecy or not."

"It's worth a try." Washu held out her hand for the file, and Haru relinquished it to her, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"That file is confidential. It will be returned, I trust?" He asked softly. Washu nodded her head.

"I'm good with secrets, and you have my word." She said solemnly. "Romio Asakura, huh? Well, it's better than nothing. I guess it's time we looked this girl up and checked out what exactly she might know about an incident on Yousai ten years ago!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"You know, I thought that the Tree Palace was really beautiful." Sakura glanced around her, stepping carefully from stone to stone as she followed Washu through the tree-lined pathway towards the main Juraian thoroughfare that linked the royal complex with the rest of the populated planet. "But the more we move on, the prettier Jurai seems to get. I thought that Princess Ayeka said that Jurai's climate was in decline - but it looks very much alive to me."

"Well, to you, perhaps." Washu paused, turning back to smile at her companion. "On the surface, it seems that way. Ayeka did say the worst of it was in the south, after all. But if you look more closely at the trees, Sakura, you'll see the leaves are a funny shade, and that a lot of the plants have dead or dying buds instead of blooming flowers. This world is sick, sure enough. In time it will spread and encompass the whole of the planet, if something isn't done about it."

"Washu-san, where exactly are we going?" Sakura wondered, glancing up towards the sky as the first specks of rain spattered against the stones that paved the pathway. "And why did you take _me _with you? Why not Tenchi? I don't understand - what help can I be to you? This planet is literally alien to me. I don't know a thing about it."

"But you are fully fit, and I can use another active brain." Washu said simply. "Tenchi's in no state to go trecking in the wilderness, and besides, he's better off at the Tenju palace. He can rest and hopefully help Takeru in some respect, dealing with the jittery Jurai Council. I thought it would be better if Ikeda stayed with him, considering that we're going to see a young woman - I want to win her trust, and he might be a touch too friendly for her. This way, Ryo Ohki can keep an eye on the pair of them for me without having to stray too far. I don't expect that I'll forget anything this Romio girl might or might not say, Sakura, but there is something else I think you can help me with."

"How?" Sakura was confused. "I'm just a girl from Osaka, that's all. I don't have special magic like you do, or like Ryoko does. I'm not a Prince, like Tenchi. I can't even defend myself against a mad kid with a black and silver fan. I don't see what use I can be."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sell yourself short." Washu said chidingly. "To your own eyes, you probably are just like everyone else on your planet. But there's something I've observed - as an outsider - about people from Planet Earth. Something which, in this setting, makes you much less mundane and ordinary. I'm firmly of the belief that every species, no matter how remote, is possessed of their own special gifts and abilities, after all. You just don't notice them, because you're surrounded by them on a daily basis."

"I don't follow." Sakura's brow creased. "Are you suggesting that people on the Earth have some kind of magic too?"

"Call it that, if you like." Washu nodded, negotiating a tricky sprawling tree root as she cast her companion a playful grin. "I first saw it in Tenchi and his family, but with their connections, I was never sure how much of it had been influence by Jurai. After all, Tsunami, in a normal scenario, is an extremely peaceful, benevolent force in herself. But I've had a chance to see you and Hiroshi more in the last few days, and I know from things my daughter has said how much you've been willing to accept her for who and what she is. That is the talent of the Earthling, Sakura. Your people may not be technologically advanced, nor powerful mages in battle. But you have a strong sense of compassion for those around you. An empathy that many other worlds would envy, if they knew of it."

"_Empathy_?" Sakura stared, stopping dead as she considered her companion's words. "Are you serious? That's a power?"

"It is if you're often in contact with those who lack it." Washu nodded. "I noticed how you took Haru off guard, showing him sympathy in the middle of his rampage. That's why I'm taking you with me to see Romio. Your Earth naivete might be just what I need to get her to talk to us about whatever happened on her homeworld."

"Well, I'll try." Sakura looked doubtful. "I'm not sure you're right, but I'll go with it."

"Trust me." Washu said with conviction. "I've been around a long time, and I've seen many people, worlds and cultures. But none have been as much a home to me as your planet, Sakura. I mean that - even my own. I've had friendships and alliances, and I've been part of many things. But I've never felt as safe anywhere in the universe as I do on planet Earth. Sure enough, some of your people are still struggling to come to terms with us and what it means to have aliens in their midst. But on balance, you've all reached out a hand of welcome and trust to us, and I'm grateful for that. I won't ever forget how Tenchi and his family gave us a place to stay and treated us like part of the family. He's a very special boy, your friend Tenchi. But I've come to the conclusion that it's just as much because of the way he's been raised and the people he's grown up with as it is his own native magics. Noboyuki is just an average, ordinary Earthling, but he raised Tenchi more or less alone after his wife died. Despite his own failings, he did a good job instilling values in that boy - though of course I'd never tell him I thought that way! And they are truly Earth values. After all, you might not think anything of it, but then, on Jurai, communicating with trees or living alongside them as brothers is so ordinary noone even remarks on it. Yet to you, this is quite a novelty. Don't you see how it could be the other way about? Even the people of the Earth have something to give to the Universe. I think it's friendship - but we'll have to wait and see."

"Wow." Sakura was touched. "When you put it all like that, maybe you're right. But not everyone on the Earth is good, Washu-san. Not everyone is a friend."

"No, but then nowhere is perfect." Washu shrugged philosophically. "Earth doesn't have a sentient soul in the way Jurai does, or even a spirit in the way my own homeworld once did. But it still has something that attracts those who visit it. I've never been able to place what that is, but it's almost a magic of it's own creation. Put there by the people who walk its surface. Maybe it is the naivety and isolation your people have experienced. Who knows? Either way, I'm glad to call it my home, and I know Ryoko feels the same way. And you and Ikeda are good friends for her as well as for Tenchi, despite her differences. For one such as Ryoko, who has never experienced acceptance to a great degree, that means a lot more than you know."

"I like Ryoko." Sakura said thoughtfully, as they pushed their way through a particularly dense section of scrub. "Even if she is different from other people...I'm glad to call her my friend. And her teleportation, when you're used to it, doesn't half save on train fares. Always a good thing, when you're a poor college student!"

"Yes, I imagine so." Washu chuckled.

"Is she really all right, Washu-san?"

"I believe so." Washu nodded. "Ryo Ohki and Ryoko are connected telepathically, after all. If anyone knows where my daughter is or what she's feeling, it's her. If Ryo Ohki is calm, and says she's all right, I believe her. Where she is and what she's doing, I don't know. But I have faith in that cabbit. Their bond is very strong and of some years standing. If Ryoko were in trouble, we'd know."

"Good." Sakura sighed. "I'm glad about that."

She grimaced, gazing up at the sky as the rain became heavier.

"This is just like home. So if we're going to this girl's town, how far do we have to go?"

"Just as far as the main thoroughfare. We can get a transport vehicle across Jurai to Kuroiki, where she lives. It won't take more than a few minutes - and it will be another experience for you, won't it?"

"I feel like a twelve year old on a school trip." Sakura confessed. "All we need is the guide with the green flag and we'll be all set."

Washu burst out laughing, amusement dancing in her eyes at her companion's innocent description and she nodded her head, reaching out to take the girl's hand as she helped her to cross a deep dip in the pathway.

"A little further." She said. "There. This is a little different from all the greenery, isn't it? We took a short cut - fortunately for you, I lived on Jurai for very nearly a year when I was younger...working on a research project. This is the quickest way to reach the main transport network of Jurai - sorry if you got a bit wet and branch-scratched in the process."

"No, I'm fine." Sakura assured her. "One thing I'm more than used to is unexpected downpours, after all."

She faltered, catching sight for the first time of the transport terminal, and she drew breath sharply, staring around her in amazement. From the dense thickets of the pathway, they had stepped out into an oval shaped expanse of land, cleared carefully and painstakingly and smoothed down with a strong, shiny material that Sakura did not recognise. Directly opposite where they stood was a white-panel wall, with a number of electronic doorways that swung back and forth to admit people at random intervals. Men and women in uniform she didn't recognise stood near these gates, holding flat, black squares in their hands and as each traveller passed through the arch, they ran their hands over the panels, being issued with a pass and then sent in a specific direction. Towards the back of the oval, raised sections of stone seemed to serve as stations, each bearing a plaque with an individual symbol, and an odd contraption, half tree, half spaceship and bearing a matching symbol hovered just above the soil, waiting for the signal to leave. As Sakura watched, one of the plaques flickered from white to blue, and the furthermost vessel seemed to whirr into life, rising up towards the sky and then disappearing from view completely.

Above their heads, the glittering sheen of a translucent domed roof arched over them, held at each corner by carved wooden pillars, and as she moved closer to the nearest one, she saw it was carved with a number of strange symbols. Tentatively she ran a finger over the wood, feeling the tingle of life beneath, and she stared at Washu in astonishment.

"It's alive!"

"Yes, it is." Washu confirmed, patting the trunk gently. "Jurai learnt long ago to mingle their native magics with their advances in technology. The result is a place of this nature. These pillars are built from blessed wood - and they control the navigation of the entire system. The carriages travel out all across Jurai, and each symbol dictates which sector they go to. We want to go North, fortunately for us...come with me."

"We do?" Sakura blinked. "How will we know which is North?"

"The symbols are Old Era Juraian, as are the characters carved into the pillar you were just gawking over." Washu's eyes twinkled with amusement. "But because Jurai is so cosmopolitan these days, Galactic Tongue has taken over as the main spoken language. Not everyone on this world can afford to be educated in Old Era tongues, but a few symbols survive and act as icons throughout the Juraian Empire to mean different things. See, those two crosses indicate the East. The spreading circle is indicative of the South. The West is characterised by the curl of the serpent tail. And the North...which is where we're going - is marked with a diamond flower."

"That's a flower?" Sakura stared, then shook her head. "All right, if you say so. I'll just follow you."

"Good call." Washu responded amiably, leading her companion up to one of the uniformed men, who peered at her for a moment.

"Two?" He asked gruffly.

"Two to the North. We're going to Kuroiki." Washu said composedly.

"Northern car at the far end of the bay. Left side." The man held out his black panel and Washu ran her fingers over it, glancing at Sakura.

"Just touch it. That's all." She said gently. Sakura bit her lip, but did as she was bidden, and soon the device whirred into life, spewing out two glinting travel cards. Washu took them, thanking the man with a warm smile as they made their way over to the waiting Northern car.

"Here you go." She said, seperating the cards and handing Sakura hers. "This belongs to you."

"But...don't they ask for any money?" Sakura looked blank. "Don't you pay for train tickets on this planet?"

"The Central Transport Network is funded by the Council of Jurai. It's one of the Essential Services and so it's free for all to use." Washu shook her head. "It's one of the reasons you'll find so many people using it. After all, it's common sense. It's inexpensive to run a system like this on the resources Jurai has, but if you were to do what they've done on the Earth and start tearing down trees to map roadways and tracks, you'd cause devastation to the planet's ecology. Jurai's ecology is vital to the survival of the people. So if the governing body provide efficient transport that's free and that doesn't pollute the planet, of course people will use that instead. It's logic."

"I wish someone would think of doing that on the Earth." Sakura sighed, allowing her companion to help her up onto the stone-covered platform. "It would really help my budget, if they did."

She paused, eying the glittering contraption hesitantly.

"That thing is safe? I mean, you said Jurai was unstable."

"Yes, but the problems have been in the South, and there are no notices of service impairment for the North." Washu said easily. "So I think we'll be fine. Follow me, Sakura. It isn't a long trip - a few minutes, no more. And then you'll see why the North uses the flower as its symbol. Kuroiki gets its name from the black-branched trees that only grow in the more alpine regions of the planet. And the flowers are very distinctive...a species native only to this region of Jurai."

"I see." Sakura stepped carefully inside the carriage, sitting down beside the scientist on a low, soft-padded seat as she glanced around at the tiny compartment. "And now what do we do? Do we wait? Does someone check our passes? What happens next?"

"See those slots there?" Washu indicated, and Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Oh! We put the pass in the slot?"

"You're catching on fast." Washu nodded her head, pushing her own pass into one of the empty holes and waiting as the destination list flickered up on the screen above. Deftly she selected Kuroiki, and slowly and carefully Sakura imitated her example, letting out a sigh of relief as it accepted her instructions.

"Keep the pass safe. We'll need it to get back." Washu instructed. "That's just to tell the craft where we're going, so that they know where to stop. It's not like Earth transports, which stop everywhere regardless of whether anyone wants it or not. It only goes where it's called, and where people ask it to go. And speaking of going, hang on tight. We're about to leave - and I remember you didn't like the speed Ryo Ohki travelled at."

"It can't go that fast, surely?" Sakura's eyes widened with alarm as the craft began to rise, but before Washu could answer, it had jerked into top gear, shooting through a dark, winding tunnel that seemed to have no ending. Sakura screwed her eyes shut as she held on for dear life, sure that if they went much faster she'd wind up being scalped. She gritted her teeth, aware of Washu's amused laughter at her side. At length they slowed, and cautiously Sakura opened one eye to find the gleaming blue of the Juraian sky once more visible, and that they were drifting through clouds. Sighing with relief, she gazed out of the window as they began to drop slowly and carefully towards the ground, taking in the view with a mixture of awe and fascination.

"Mountains." She murmured. "But I don't understand, Washu-san. Aren't there volcanoes here too? Why haven't _they _erupted?"

"Jurai isn't like the Earth. Volcanoes and mountains don't have to be the same thing at all." Washu told her with a smile. "Even back before the time of Tsunami, this area is rumoured to have been this way. But there are no volcanoes in the north. Only the mountains and the occasional alpine snowfall."

"And black trees!" Sakura's eyes opened wide with realisation. "Oh! I see them! I see what you mean! The flowers really are diamond-like!"

"Yes." Washu agreed, getting to her feet and hauling her companion up with her. "And this is our stop, so don't dawdle. We don't want to go flying on a few hundred miles to the next settlement if you don't mind. I don't think we have the time to spare."

"I'm ready when you are." Sakura promised. "To be honest, I won't be sorry to get off this thing. Pretty as the view is, I don't totally trust it."

Washu chuckled, gripping hold of her hand tightly as the craft descended to a gentle stop beside another of the carved posts, this one bearing the symbol of a black tree. The door swung back and carefully the two travellers disembarked, barely on the ground before the transport was once more rising into the blue.

"The town is just over that rise." Washu pointed. "If memory serves, it's not more than a couple of minutes walk."

"You've been here before, then?" Sakura obediently fell into step with her companion, and Washu nodded.

"A long time ago, yes." She agreed. "I told you. I spent some time on Jurai, before Ryoko was born."

"Tenchi said you were twenty thousand of our years old." Sakura bit her lip. "Is that true, or was he winding us up?"

"No, it's true." Washu said carelessly. "I've been around a while."

"I couldn't imagine living that long." Sakura said pensively. "What do you do with all that time?"

"Create things." Washu said simply. "That's always been my calling. Whether for good or bad, I've always put my focus in science. In a sense, it's the only constant I've ever had."

"I suppose it must be pretty hard to form a meaningful relationship with someone if you live practically forever and they don't." Sakura mused. Washu's expression became rueful.

"You really have no idea." She said frankly. "But I'm not immortal. I don't know what my lifespan is, especially not now. When my planet still existed, it sustained my life force and kept me at the age you see me now. But now it's gone, I really don't know what to expect. It's all interesting, really. I guess time will tell."

Sakura pursed her lips, considering this.

"Don't you ever get fed up?" She asked at length, as they mounted the hillside, revealing the sprawling settlement below. "I mean, I would."

"There have been times." Washu agreed carefully. "But on balance, I like life. And I don't worry about the future. I've more than had my share of time, so I won't fight fate when it calls for me. I don't think that will be soon, though. I'm strong as I've ever been, after all. And involved in my daughter's life, which I never thought possible."

"It must have been very hard, being seperated for so long." Sakura reflected. Washu started, then she grinned.

"There's that empathy again." She said lightly. "Don't use it all up on me, Sakura-chan. Save a little bit for this Romio girl - we might need it."

"Oh." Sakura pinkened, looking self-conscious. "Sorry."

"Well, here we are, anyway." Washu pursed her lips, gazing around the main street. "We're looking for the third house on the western border, according to the papers Haru gave me. That can't be too hard to find - I seem to remember that it's over to the left."

"People are giving us funny looks." Sakura murmured, as they walked through the streets, sandstone buildings flanking each side of the path. Every so often there would be an expanse of land flourishing with wild flowers and plants, and in the centre of each was a tall, thick-trunked black tree, blooming with the odd flowers that had become so symbolic of the region. "Do you think they can tell we're not from Jurai?"

"Probably." Washu said cheerfully. "Don't worry too much about it. It's natural curiosity...are you telling me you wouldn't stare at two complete strangers if they walked through your hometown looking lost?"

"Yes, I suppose I would." Sakura acknowledged.

"Here we are. This is the one we want." Washu paused in front of a tall, narrow stone house, a number three carved over the doorway. Suddenly feeling shy, Sakura hesitated, but Washu pulled her forwards, pressing firmly on a flat, clear panel on the wall beside the door.

"Nothing happened." Sakura looked startled. "Is it broken?"

"It shines inside the house - but it doesn't disturb the whole street." Washu shook her head. "It's fine. Trust me."

Before Sakura could respond, the door slid back and Sakura found that they were face to face with a young woman, thick violet hair braided back from her face in a long tail and a small child of two or three clutched in her arms. She was dressed simply, in clothing that Sakura realised wouldn't look out of place on her own planet, and she began to relax. Perhaps this wouldn't be so strange, after all.

"Can I help you?" The woman seemed startled, confusion in her dark red eyes.

"I hope so." Washu offered her a smile. "I'm looking for Romio Asakura. I was told this was where she lived...am I right?"

"I'm Romio." The woman's eyes became wary. "What do you want with me?"

"My name is Washu Hakubi, and this is Sakura Ito. We've come from the Tenju, on the advice of Lord Haru, brother of the Emperor Azusa." Washu said gravely. "I understand that the Emperor has done much to help and protect you over the last ten years."

"The palace?" A strange look crossed Romio's face, then, "I wasn't expecting...but...I suppose I should have. I mean...well...everything being as it is..."

She bit her lip, clearly in two minds as to what she should do, and the small girl in her arms turned a wide-eyed gaze on Sakura, staring at her with unashamed curiosity.

"Funny hair." She said at length, pointing a small, stubby finger at the Earthling, and despite herself, Sakura's hand went self-consciously up to her recently sheared locks. Romio looked embarrassed, casting the infant a glare.

"That's not polite." She murmured, offering Sakura an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry. She's young and she says things she shouldn't, sometimes."

"It's all right." Sakura assured her, returning the look with a smile. "I feel the same way about it, as it happens. She's very sweet."

The child put her fingers in her mouth, chewing on them as she stared between the visitors one at a time.

"I won't beat around the bush." Washu spied the indecision in her companion's eyes and moved in for the kill. "Bad things are happening on Jurai, and they involve your homeworld, Yousai. Lord Haru sent us to you because he thought you might know more about that planet than he or any of the Council. The Emperor is seriously ill, and so are other members of the Royal House. And it can all be traced to something -we think - that happened on Yousai ten years ago. Since that's the same time Lord Azusa brought you here..."

She trailed off, and Sakura saw all the colour drain from Romio's pretty face. Instinctively her grip on her child tightened, and she bit down hard on her lip.

"I see." She said softly. "In which case, you'd better come in."

"Thank you." Washu flashed her a smile, glancing at Sakura. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's do as she says."

Sakura nodded, obediently following her companion into the narrow, brightly lit hallway of the little house. Romio ushered them into the front room, calling for someone as she went and soon a young girl of about seven materialised in the doorway, her clothing tattered and muddy around the edges from some game she had been playing outside.

"Isu-chan, will you take your sister and go across to Natsumi-san's house?" Romio spoke softly, transferring the small child into the older girl's arms and Sakura was amazed at the expert nature with which the seven year old took hold of her sibling. "Call your brother too, and stay there until Papa returns home, or until I send for you. All right?"

"Yes, Mama." The girl nodded her head, offering the visitors a cheeky smile, then disappearing back the way she had come, gurgling infant in arms. Once alone, Romio let out a heavy sigh, dropping down into a vacant seat and indicating for her companions to follow suit.

"If we are to speak of Yousai, I don't want them to hear it." She said by way of explanation. "It's not something I talk about often."

"There was a good reason why you left your homeworld, I imagine." Washu sat back against the cushions of her chair, eying her keenly. "But it's not something which the Emperor has disclosed to us in full detail. I know it's asking a lot for you to trust us, as complete strangers to your home. But we need to get to the bottom of this. Bad things are already happening, as you must already realise. I know that something happened on Yousai a decade ago, and that it involved the Emperor and Arian magic. What I don't know is what."

"He was not the Emperor then." Romio murmured, twisting her hands together. "He was the Crown Prince...but in some ways, he was still the shining knight who saved me from myself. As you seem to know, I was not born on Jurai - although this is my home now, and my husband is a native Juraian. Even he doesn't know the full extent of my coming here, although he realises that I aided the Imperial family in some way in the past."

She bit her lip, glancing at the floor.

"What exactly do you wish to know?" She asked softly. "About Yousai?"

"If you can tell us, we'd like to know why you left." Washu said pragmatically. "What exactly it was Lord Azusa rescued you from."

Romio hesitated for a moment, and Sakura offered her a smile.

"I know you probably don't want to remember." She added. "It must have been frightening, having to leave your world like that. Right? But people we care about are very sick already, and likely to get sicker if we can't help them. So we need your help. Just like the King of Jurai did then. Will you tell us? Please?"

Romio sighed, then she nodded her head.

"I was just an ordinary girl on Yousai, when I was a small child." She said heavily. "My family were not rich, you understand...but we got by. I don't know if you are familiar with my world, but there are a number of different peoples living there. The most significant are the Shizukasari. They rule the region but they do so well...Yousai is generally at peace."

She clasped her hands together, her knuckles whitening as she remembered.

"However, my parents were killed by bandits when I was young." She said slowly. "And I was left to fend for myself. I'd been injured myself - they'd thought me dead - and I should have died. But I was helped - I was saved by a young woman, whose face and name I did not yet know. She asked me to enter her service, and I agreed. I then discovered she was Ramia Saotome, and that she was to be the next Lady of Yousai."

"Saotome!" Washu's eyes opened wide with alarm, and Romio nodded.

"Yes." She agreed. "Ramia-sama was born of Airai, and she told me, of a powerful family there. When she was wed to the Lord of Yousai, she hoped that she would use her influence to take control of the planet completely. She sought to claim worlds in Airai's name, and to re-establish an empire that world had once had. Only she said she needed allies - that another powerful family were their deadly foes and that her people had to struggle just to keep above water."

"The Akara." Washu pursed her lips. "Go on."

"Ramia-sama's magic was alien to me." Romio looked troubled. "But I soon realised how deeply I was involved. She had control of me - of my very soul - and I could not evade her control or her observation. She was truly the most powerful being I have ever known...and I was afraid of her. And yet, I also wanted to serve her well. She had saved my life and given me a new place to belong, after all. I was determined that whatever she did, she must have a good reason. And that whatever happened in the short term, in the long run her plans must be beneficial for all of Yousai."

"Under the control of a Saotome? I highly doubt it." Washu said darkly. "So what went wrong? What happened?"

"Lord Shigeki discovered somehow that Ramia-sama was plotting against him." Romio said sadly. "I do not know how or from what source. It wasn't from my lips. But he sent to Jurai for aid, and I was taken and interrogated using that serum they use for criminals on this world. I did not want to betray my mistress, but I couldn't fight its effects. So I did. I told them everything, and they let me go."

"I suppose Ramia wasn't very happy about that, huh?" Sakura asked gently. Romio shook her head, and to her surprise, the Earthling could see tears in the girl's eyes.

"I discovered then how powerful she truly was...and how little she cared for anyone but her own self." She murmured. "She placed a hex on me, and sought to kill me. But Jurai's forces helped Lord Shigeki to imprison her inside the old feudal tower that stood at Shinoshi's dock, and I was saved from death by the Crown Prince's own divine magic. He promised me sanctuary on Jurai, if I was to tell him all I knew about Ramia-sama. I...I was afraid, and so I agreed. He has kept his half of the bargain well, too. My life here is happy and peaceful, and all I could ever have wanted."

"But Ramia isn't dead." Washu's eyes narrowed. "And more, she was Lady of Yousai...imprisoned inside this tower you mentioned. That means she's Misao's mother - the child who Ryoko brought back to the Earth with her. Suddenly a few things slot into place. Misao's abduction no longer seems so random - obviously Ramia wanted to use her as a figurehead in some way, which means that Ramia must also be using her magic to control Haki, and that he's acting under her auspices. None of this has been random at all. It's all been the carefully woven plan of a skillful witch."

"But Lady Ramia is still locked up, right?" Sakura looked startled. "Surely she can't hurt anyone from there?"

Romio bit her lip, shaking her head.

"When I first came to Jurai, I had symbols of her curse all over my body." She whispered. "Some faded with time, others still remain faintly on my skin, as a reminder of how she betrayed me. But when the Lord of Yousai died, it was said that he too bore the symbols of a curse. Ramia-sama was sealed within her tower at this time, but I distinctly remember that she took something with her, when called to answer her husband's questions. She had a carved chest in her chamber, and inside this box she kept likenesses - images of the people she sought to destroy with her dark arts. Before she left me, she showed me quite blatantly my own reflection, mirrored in the tiny doll in her hand. She dropped it as she left, as if she believed I was beyond all help and no longer of any interest to her. But she carried another to her prison with her - and from the fleeting glance I got at it, I believe it was the image of Lord Shigeki."

Sakura's eyes opened wide with horror.

"You mean...she's practicing _voodoo _on these people?" She whispered. "She's using effigies and striking them down without even looking at them? Is that _possible_?"

"It's possible, and it's also very likely." Washu said darkly. "I wish I'd paid better attention to Najya when she'd told me about the different clans on Airai. A lot of things are coming together, though, Sakura. And they're things we need to act on. If Kagato's father was a Saotome, then he and this Ramia were related through blood. Kagato's dark arts are easy to explain when compared with a mage capable of controlling people's very souls from within a sealed tower. I imagine Lord Azusa's magic is strong and is hampering her abilities, but she must be a phenomenal witch to be able to wield that kind of power even in her current state."

Romio blanched again.

"If she gets free again, she might come looking for me." She whispered. "If she knows I'm alive, and that I've told so much about her. Please..."

"Romio-san, noone is going to let you be hurt." Washu assured her, getting to her feet. "That was the Emperor's pledge to you, wasn't it? Protection in return for information?"

"Yes." Romio agreed. "But it's so much more than just me, now. I have a husband, and I have three small mouths to feed...they need me. I don't want...she'd take them and...she'd use them to get at me."

"As far as Ramia knows, she killed you." Washu shook her head. "And she won't find out otherwise from us. Of that you can be sure."

"Then what do we do now, Washu-san?" Sakura asked softly. "We go back to the palace, and tell Tenchi and everyone there what we know?"

"Yes." Washu agreed grimly. "And then, I think, we'll head to Yousai. Strikes me that if that's where the witch is sealed, that's the place we'll find the root of Tsunami's sudden instability. I'm reminded of how easily Kagato corrupted Juraian magic before...obviously the Goddess has a weakness against Arian magic, and Ramia's exploiting it in some way. The sooner we find out how, the quicker we're able to stop it."

----------------------

The fever still raged on.

Seiryo turned away from the window, casting a troubled glance at the fragile figure that lay in the thin pallet bed on the other side of the room. Even from this distance, he could hear the quickness of her breathing and see the uncharacteristic flush of her cheeks, and he bit his lip, moving to her side as he gazed down at the delicate form of Jurai's second princess. He brushed her brow briefly with the back of his hand, feeling the clammy warmth of her skin, but she did not react to his touch and he wondered if she even knew that he was there. With a heavy sigh, he dropped down into the chair beside the bed, folding his hands in his lap. Anger and frustration coursed through his body as he gazed at her, and inwardly he berated himself for somehow allowing this to happen.

"It's on my watch." He muttered. "I'm supposed to protect Sasami-sama from all harm, or what kind of an advisor am I? My ignorance about magic has allowed this to happen! I don't know what I'm dealing with or how to help her, but I can't just do nothing. Suki would not forgive me if I allowed her friend to die, but it is more serious than that for more people than just my kin. Sasami is Tsunami, Tsunami is Jurai's soul. If I let her die, I will have consigned my whole world to some horrible fate...and to think I swore fealty to my King and promised to defend Jurai against all enemies. How could I be so _naive_? Why am I so arrogant - assuming that magic is worthless just because I'm too damn afraid of its effects to properly consider all its ramifications!"

"Lord Tennan?"

The sound of a voice broke through his heartfelt inner tirade and he jerked back to reality, turning to glance in the direction of the noise. As he registered the speaker, a tired smile crossed his features and he got to his feet, bowing his head in the direction of the timid young maiden.

"Lady Misao." He said quietly. "Have you come to visit Princess Sasami? She's no better, I'm afraid. Much as it frustrates me, I can't give you any good news."

"I know." Misao's pretty face became grave, and she shook her head, dropping into a curtsey as she moved to one side. "But it isn't...I haven't come to see Sasami. Not this time. Someone else has - a kinswoman. From the planet Earth. I said I'd bring her here - since I don't know what else I can do."

"A kinswoman?" Seiryo looked blank, and then, as he registered Misao's companion, surprise flooded his malachite eyes. "Lady Ryoko? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Getting to the bottom of something." Ryoko said succinctly, stepping into the room and stopping dead at the sight of Sasami's feverish form. She cursed, moving to the beside and placing a hand on the Princess's brow. Then she wheeled around, glaring at Seiryo in anger and indignation.

"I thought you were supposed to be Sasami's right hand man these days. The one who helps her and takes care of the things she needs." She said in low tones. "What in hell did you think you were doing, Seiryo? She's running a fever high enough that _I_ can tell she's sick, and I can hear her breathing from here. Some protector you are, letting this happen!"

"It's not my fault!" Seiryo reacted indignantly, his own troubled conscience flaring his temper as he shook his head impatiently. "I don't pretend to understand how Jurai's magic works, and I really had no idea that Sasami-sama's fever was caused by anything other than exhaustion until we had word from the planet Jurai. Even Kamidake didn't know right away, and he's one of Tsunami's Chosen. How do you expect me to forsee events I can't have any possible way of predicting, pray? I'm not a psychic and I can't see the future!"

"You don't have to see the future, you moron." Ryoko grabbed him by the hand, pulling him firmly to one side and Seiryo could see the righteous fury sparking in her bright golden eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Misao withdraw hurriedly from the room, and inwardly he was glad that the young girl had retreated, unwilling to involve her in any kind of confrontation. "You just have to see the past. Yousai's past. That's all. And put a few salient points together."

"What are you babbling on about, you deranged pirate woman?" Seiryo wrenched his hand from her grip, glaring at her angrily. "And don't yell at me in here. This is Lady Sasami's sick-room, not some playground yard where you can screech at the top of your voice. Have some respect for her condition, at the very least."

"I'm not deranged, and I'm sick of your attitude." Ryoko said darkly. "Even if Washu thinks you're all right, I don't necessarily agree with her. You might not be a possessed demon from hell these days, but I don't think you're all that great, and I don't think Sasami should have elected you as part of her retinue. But I did think you were a member of the Galaxy Police Elite, once upon a time. How can you miss something so blatant that it's pretty much standing right in front of you?!"

"Right now _you_ are the thing standing right in front of me, _Lady_ Ryoko." Seiryo said acerbically. "And you're making no sense at all, I'm afraid. Maybe if you stopped the histrionics and told me what was on your mind, we could attempt to have an adult conversation."

"Precisely." Ryoko said darkly, her eyes narrowing as she fixed him with a cold stare. "_I'm_ standing right in front of you. Look at me very carefully, Seiryo-sama. What do you see?"

"Do you want an honest answer to that?" Seiryo arched an eyebrow, and Ryoko flexed her fingers, hot electricity flaring from their tips.

"If Sasami wasn't sick in here, and she didn't need her rest, I'd teach you a lesson on how you talk to pirates." She said icily. "But for the time being, I'll let you off with a warning. This is more important, you arrogant clot, and I'm going to make you listen to me whether you want to hear it or not. This whole thing is your fault, because the reason behind Sasami's illness is right here under your nose. It's obvious. Plain as day. And yet you, Galaxy Police Elite Agent of the Year, you couldn't even string the ideas together and come up with a theory. How does that make you feel?"

"Confused and a little irritated, at present." Seiryo said flatly. "And you're giving me a headache. I know you've been living on the Earth a while, but please. Speak coherently. I'm sure you can, if you put your mind to it. After all..."

"Lady Ramia." Ryoko cut across him, pushing him away as she spoke. "She's the one behind all of this madness."

"Lady Ramia is locked up behind a Juraian seal in a tower that has held her for ten years." Seiryo said tiredly. "Do you think that we hadn't pursued that line of enquiry? Of course we had. But the woman hasn't seen daylight except from a window in a decade. How do you suppose she crept out and put a spell on Sasami-sama?"

"I don't know that, because I'm not a witch like she is." Ryoko said darkly. "But listen to me, will you? It's her. I know it is. After you people left the Earth with Misao, I had a run in with my old acquaintance, Haki. And you know what I discovered? Misao-sama's kidnap wasn't an accident, or random, or just done on a whim. Nor was his attack on Yousai. Ramia freed him from his subspace prison to do her bidding, and she promised him his life in exchange. Trouble is, she's still locked up in that stupid tower, so so far he's failed her."

Seiryo stared at her blankly, and Ryoko sighed, tut-tutting under her breath.

"You really are the world's biggest moron when it comes to magic." She said scathingly. "Ramia is from Airai. If you believe Haki, she's a member of some clan known as the Saotome, and according to him, my father Kagato was also born of that line. He was a bastard. Illegitimate. That's why I told you to look at me. I'm Kagato's descendant, and I have amber eyes. The same colour as Lady Ramia, and the same colour as that little monster who attacked us, on the Earth."

"Misa." Light dawned in Seiryo's eyes at this, and Ryoko glared at him, impatient.

"So now is it starting to glue together, Lord Tennan?" She demanded. "I don't know how she's doing it, but she must have help on the outside. That wretched bird - who might or might not be this Misa girl - for starters. The bird was the one who brought the beads and freed Haki, but it did it in Ramia's name. And those beads are cursed to the point where Haki can't lay a finger on me. Reading between the lines of what he told me - unwillingly - I guess that's because I'm Kagato's daughter, and Kagato was part of the same family. After all, there's no sense in sabotaging your own kin, right?"

Seiryo rubbed his temples, sighing heavily as he processed all the information.

"You're right about something. I know nothing about magic." He said at length. "But I do seek to help Lady Sasami, not hurt her. And if I had realised that Ramia-sama was capable of orchestrating any harm to my Princess while she was here, we would have left the moment I saw Karasu in the sky. As I said, we dismissed the idea because of her imprisonment. That people were using her as a figurehead, we had already reasoned for ourselves. But that she might be manipulating people from inside the walls of her jail...I don't understand how it is possible. Lord Azusa's seal is strong and passing in and out of Tounochi is difficult, if not impossible."

"I can't get inside. I tried, but it repelled me." Ryoko said shortly. "If nothing else, it proves some of Haki's words true - I must be part Arian. Certainly the guards that came after me thought I was. Fortunately for me, Misao has a good memory. Else I might've been the next one sealed in an ugly old tower. They seem to think anyone with Arian blood is the devil incarnate."

"At this point in time, I'm inclined to agree with them." Seiryo said frankly, casting a fleeting glance at his sleeping charge, then out across the landscape towards the glittering shadow of Tounochi. "If she's really in there, casting spells...but if that is true, how do we stop her? If she's powerful enough that she can harm Tsunami, then how do we break her hold?"

"No idea." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "But whatever we do, we should do it fast. Ryo Ohki is on Jurai - I know that Washu took her there, and I think that they'll be coming to Yousai as soon as they reason out what I have. But Ryo Ohki is also telling me that it isn't just Sasami who's affected. Other people are, too. Ayeka. Azusa. And my Tenchi, on top of that. If it were down to me, I'd break into that tower and pound the crap out of that witch myself. It's sort of what I intended to do, anyway. But access seems to be a bit difficult at the moment...and noone seems to know how to find a way in."

"Well, I don't know much more than you." Seiryo owned at length. "But if Washu is coming here, maybe she'll know something. She's seen so many things, she might just have an idea on how to stop an Arian mage from casting dark spells over people. Sasami-sama is fighting, that's for sure, and she's strong. But I don't know how long that strength will hold out...or if the intention is to kill the Princess. Bad as that would be for Jurai, I rather fear something else. All the more, in fact, on hearing your words."

"Such as?" Ryoko eyed him suspiciously, and Seiryo grimaced.

"My own experiences tell me that a controlled ally is better than a dead enemy." He said simply. "And if Ramia wants freedom from her tower, it seems a good idea to aim right for the core. Why get a pirate to do the job, when a Goddess will serve just as well? By weakening Jurai, the seal around Tounochi can't possibly last forever. And if she did choose to take control of Tsunami's will -we'd all be in a lot of trouble."

"No kidding." Alarm flickered across Ryoko's features at this, and she faltered for a moment, gazing at Sasami. Then she shook her head.

"If she even can do that, it won't matter, because we won't let her get a chance." She said at length. "We mustn't. I'm going to tell Ryo Ohki to hurry and bring the others to Yousai. We need help and as much of it as we can get, if we're going to try and protect Sasami _and_ our own lives from this woman's mad rampage. From what Lord Oshima said, she's not averse to putting death curses on people, even from within her nasty little tower. So the sooner we put an end to her little game, the better for everybody!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Damn._

Rumiya flexed his wings, flying at top speed across the city-scape of Shinoshi as he headed towards the glittering mass of Tounochi. As he flew, snippets of the conversation he had overheard between Seiryo and his enigmatic visitor flickered in and out of his mind, and the more he reflected on the woman's words, the more troubled he became.

"Ramia will be angry." He murmured, even as he prepared to alight on the mage's windowsill. "And she might take that anger out on me. Worse, she might take it out on Lady Misao. But I have to tell her. She told me to report anything I heard from Sasami-sama's entourage, and this is something she needs to know. It's not that Yurikage who's a threat after all. It seems that this newcomer is far more dangerous – the woman Ryoko. I should have paid better attention to Haki's wild ramblings when first I roused him. She is important. I just didn't realise how."

"Well, this is unexpected, Rumiya."

Ramia was curled up on her bed as he entered the chamber, flicking idly through an old, worn magazine that had clearly been deposited in the room at the time of her imprisonment. "Sometimes I think you know when I am most bored…what news do you bring of the world outside these walls? Something significant, I presume – judging by how flustered you seem to be."

"My Lady, we have a problem."

Rumiya's form shimmered and blurred into his normal human state and he dropped down against the brick wall, sighing as he met his companion's gaze warily. "And I think you might be angry. Please, Lady Ramia, promise me that you won't take this news out on me, or on Lady Misao. I am only the messenger – I simply bring you the word."

"A problem?" Ramia's pretty golden eyes narrowed to mere slits and she set the magazine aside. "Of what nature, my servant? Tell me. Lady Sasami still sickens, yes?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"And Tsunami's force weakens within her?"

"Well, yes, as far as I can tell."

"Then what could possibly trouble you so much?" Ramia asked softly. Her tones were gentle and kind, but Rumiya knew from long and bitter experience that such devices were merely to lull him into a false sense of security, and his mistress's temper could turn in a moment. He bit his lip.

"They spoke of you, my Lady." He said softly. "Misao-sama had a visitor, a woman from the planet called Earth. She is known to Lady Sasami and to Lord Tennan, and I have heard her name one time before. She is called Ryoko, Lady Ramia. She is Haki's former raiding partner, and the woman he so desires dead."

"And why should I care about this?" Ramia arched an eyebrow. "What of this girl? Why does she bother you so?"

"She claims to be the daughter of the Dark Prince, Kagato." Rumiya whispered. "And more, she spoke of Haki's bead curse. She knew it was at your hand – the pirate has betrayed you, and worse. Ryoko seems unaffected by the sting of the beads, as if she were immune to your spell completely. Even I needed to have your protection in order to carry those things through space like I did. But from her own words, Ryoko claims to have been unaffected."

"_What_?" Ramia's eyes widened with surprise and alarm, and she got suddenly to her feet, moving to the window as she gazed out across the Shinoshi skyline. "Kagato's daughter? Impossible! The man had no time for such frivolities – and if she bore such a connection, I would have surely sensed her magic! She lies, Rumiya. She lies and you have been fooled by her! After all, is she not a pirate?"

"She has…she has the same eyes, my Lady." Rumiya said hesitantly. "Gold eyes. Just like you. And Kagato-dono was...not pure Arian. Maybe her other blood has...has shielded her from you the same way as it seems to shield her from your curse on Tsunami."

A mixture of expressions crossed Ramia's face at this revelation, then she muttered a curse, strange light flaring from her hands as she digested the full implication of her servants words. Despite himself, Rumiya shrank back, half-afraid that his mistress would strike him in her anger, but at length she seemed to get a hold of herself, turning to face him thoughtfully.

"So Ryoko seeks to challenge me, is that it?" She murmured softly. "How much does she know, Rumiya? What has that base wretch Haki told her of my plans?"

"I don't know, but she seemed to be convinced you were casting spells from within this tower, Lady Ramia." Rumiya said carefully. "Is it possible that she is a mage too? That if she's Prince Kagato's daughter, she's also gifted in the same magic as you?"

"I'm still sure Kagato had no time to spawn a daughter." Ramia said darkly. "If he had, he would have wed me when he had the chance to, given all he owed my kin for his power. Of what age is this Ryoko, pray? Is she a child, like Misao, or is she full grown?"

"She's grown, my Lady. An adult of maybe twenty or a little more."

"Then it's not possible." Ramia pursed her lips. "I would have known of it. Nothing escapes the attention of the Saotome. Not when you are bound to them as he was. Had he produced a child, it would have been recorded in the family annals. There is no such record."

"Perhaps he didn't know." Rumiya suggested. Anger flickered in Ramia's eyes and she nodded, turning this over in her mind.

"Perhaps." She acknowledged at length. "I suppose some weak culture may have sought to bolster their genetics by stealing that of my cousin, Kagato. And what else, Rumiya? She knows I cast spells, but can she prove it? Does she think that she can match me – the one who has ensnared Tsunami's very soul?"

"I think she wants to try, Ramia-sama. But she can't break through the shield. It repels her because she has Arian blood. I heard her tell Lady Sasami's advisor so." Rumiya said soberly. Ramia chuckled, clearly amused by this.

"Then Azusa's spell will serve me as well, for a time." She mused. "No doubt this brat is no match for me, but until I completely take hold of Tsunami, I really don't want to tempt anyone into my lair. Not yet. Sasami is fighting my spell valiantly, and struggling to keep hold of the Goddess that surges within her. But it is only a matter of time. Didn't you say that those Juraians had had reports from their homeworld that the royal magic had weakened? It will not be long now. You shouldn't worry quite as much as you do, my boy. I doubt that anyone – even the spawn of my own family line – could begin to stop me now."

"Will you let her be, then? Lady Ryoko, I mean?" Rumiya eyed her doubtfully. "And what about Haki? He told her all of this – will you kill him, now that he's betrayed you?"

"No…no." Ramia's brows knitted together as she contemplated all her options. "Haki will be dealt with, don't worry – but for the time being he can wait his turn. I am not concerned by his activities, and he is expendable. He will be punished – and in such a way that leaves noone in any doubt as to his final fate this time around. After all, I will need something to test the power of my magic on, won't I? When I am finally free of this cell, he will do very nicely as my guinea pig."

Rumiya swallowed hard, his eyes absently straying to the carved box on the table, and Ramia laughed, amused at his apprehension.

"Don't worry, Rumiya. You are loyal to me, and so I won't hurt you." She said softly, a gentle, teasing note in her tones. "When I am free, you will not be forgotten. I shall not kill you, so long as you do not betray me."

"And Ryoko? Will you kill her?" Rumiya asked hesitantly. Ramia frowned.

"It would seem that an ordinary curse will not easily work on a descendant of the Saotome line." She mused pensively. "Which means my usual method of dispatch just wouldn't work. But yes, I think it would be safer to eliminate her. Even if she does lie, and even if there is another explanation for her gold eyes, I will not have her spreading such evil stories around Yousai. They have been blissfully ignorant of my plans for the past ten years…I should like her silenced, before someone decides they have enough backbone to come challenge me once more."

"I thought you didn't care what happened to the people of this planet, Lady Ramia."

"I don't, but if I am to control it, I would like some of it left to control." Ramia said glibly. "That's just common sense…why create additional mess if you just don't have to?"

"I see." Rumiya frowned. "Then what will you do about Ryoko? Will you get Haki to kill her, or…?"

"Haki is alive because of my spell, so if she speaks true about her Saotome heritage, I doubt he can hurt her." Ramia shook her head. "Our magic is such that it does not work on others of our kin. We are a close-knit family, after all. Why else do you think Kagato's father was allowed to live in peace so far from the clan roots? We could not slay him even if we wished to. He was Saotome. Therefore he was protected from our death curses."

"That means you can't kill Lady Misao!" Hope flickered in Rumiya's blue eyes, and Ramia let out a humourless chuckle.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat." She said cryptically.

"So what will you do, then?" Rumiya looked anxious. "About Ryoko. What can you do? Please don't ask me to kill her, Lady Ramia. You know that I…I don't think I could do that."

"No, I know." Ramia looked regretful. "And I'm far too soft on you, but the truth is you're useful to me, and loyal, so I'll overlook the squeamishness for now. But I will need your help, Rumiya. If you won't slay Ryoko, then I'm sure that Misa will. If given the right incentive."

"Misao-sama!" Rumiya's eyes widened in horror. "But…are you serious? You're going to make your own daughter kill someone who might be another of your kin?"

"I'm going to make her slit the woman's throat." Ramia's eyes glittered with hate. "Saotome or not, she's in my way. Misa isn't as squeamish as you are, Rumiya. She's restless and I'm sure she'd relish the chance to spill blood in my name. Go to her, and tell her what I want her to do. I'm sure you'll find she won't argue."

"I…I don't…I don't think I can." Rumiya swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Lady Ramia, Misao-sama is a gentle person, and she'd never…"

"I am not interested in your opinion of my daughter." Ramia cut across him, holding her hands up for silence. "This is not a matter for debate. I have already been merciful, Rumiya. I have granted you your request not to be made my assassin. Well, if you will not carry the burden, then Misa must. So go. Do my bidding. And I will know if you fail me, my servant boy. My patience will only go so far – if you do not carry my message to Misa, I will be forced to take my anger out on you."

Rumiya gulped, seeing the tell-tale flare of anger in his mistress's eyes and he nodded his head slowly, spreading his arms as he morphed back into his bird form.

"I will go." He said, his heart heavy. "And I will tell Misa your wishes."

"Good choice." Ramia eyed him pointedly. "I always knew you were smart, Rumiya. Prove it to me."

Rumiya did not answer. Instead he soared out through the window of the chamber, through the Juraian seal as he headed back towards the Council complex. In his mind, only one thought repeated itself over and over again in his brain.

"How can I do this to Lady Misao?" He wondered, as he hovered, preparing to land. "But how can I _not_ do it? My life, Misao-sama's life – what did she mean, when she said there was more than one way? Did she mean Tsunami? Would she make _Tsunami _kill Lady Misao, if I refused to make her become Misa and if she didn't do Ramia-sama's bidding? Or would she just use the hold she already has on Lady Misao's mind, and drive her out of her wits instead? Could she have the power to induce Misao to destroy herself - is that what she meant?"

He swallowed against the rising bile in his throat, struggling to force away the urge to panic and flee into the distance, back towards his homelands and away from the intrigue that so shadowed his young life.

"I _must _do as Ramia-sama tells me." He murmured. "But I'm frightened of what will happen, if I do. Is Misao-sama even capable of killing? Can Misa really finish someone off? Maybe. She's cocky enough and she seems keen on fighting. But even so, she must be some part Lady Misao, inside of her. Knowing that, how can I order her to kill another living being? But then, how can I live with the consequences, if I don't?"

--------------

"I wish that I knew what was going on."

Yurikage paced across the room of the chamber, every so often glancing up in impatient anxiety as he ran his gaze around the room, taking in the startled expression of his companion as he did so. "I think it's cruel of Lord Tennan to insist that Lady Sasami be kept so quiet. He's in charge, sure enough, and it's only because of that that I'm bowing to his will. But it seems unfair. Sasami-sama is beloved of all of us. Why can we not spend time in her presence? She may be missing our company more than he knows."

"We will all take it in turns, Lord Motonoya." Azaka said levelly. "Kamidake will relieve Lord Tennan's vigil at midnight, and then you will take your turn tomorrow, when the sun rises. I believe that the plan is to ensure she is never left on her own. Lord Tennan is very worried, as are we all. And Lady Sasami's fever is high – she is better being kept quiet."

"Perhaps you're right." Yurikage acknowledged. "It just makes me restless, thinking of her up there and suffering with so few people around her to comfort her if she wakes. That's all. And Kamidake has gone to receive word from Jurai, but it seems there's no good to be heard from our homeland, either. Perhaps we should never have come here. You never can tell if a colony is a safe place for a royal visit."

"Yousai has been so peaceful for so long, that I suppose nothing was thought of it." Azaka said pensively. "And we can't leave now, not with Sasami-sama so unwell. It would be unwise, and besides, only she can fly Tsunami-fune. Without her controlling the ship, we wouldn't be able to take her home."

"There's always the Unko." Yurikage said obstinately. "No, this is insufferable. I refuse to be kept waiting here, where I am useless and of no service to my lady Princess. I will go and argue the matter out with Lord Tennan, and make him see that she should not be kept so wholly isolated. After all, he has been with her near all day so far, and it is not appropriate that we should be so exiled from her side."

"Lord Motonoya, perhaps you should remain here a while longer, in case we have word from Yousai's council." Azaka suggested softly. "They might have discovered something that will help, after all…it's always worth a try."

"Whatever they have to say, they can report it to you, Azaka. You will remain here, after all, won't you?" Yurikage eyed his companion questioningly, and Azaka sighed, nodding his head.

"Yes, my Lord." He agreed resignedly. "But I'm not sure Lord Tennan will understand your point of view. He's very particular about things, and he has a lot already on his mind."

"Well, then he probably needs me to take my turn at Sasami-hime's side." Yurikage said firmly. "This planet is seething with unpleasantness since the Princess took ill and I won't be kept out of matters any longer. I will see you later, Azaka. And, I hope, with better news of my Princess."

With that he swept out of the room, hurrying up the main stairwell before Azaka could prevent him, and stepping out onto the main landing that connected the annexe to the central council building by way of a glass walkway. He paused for a moment, glancing out at his surroundings, then he hardened his resolve, pressing forwards towards the chamber in which the young princess tossed and turned, struggling to fight off her fever.

"She needs support, not abandonment at a time like this." He muttered. "And I will _not _abandon her!"

His hand grazed the hilt of his sword, as determination flooded his expression.

"Nobody will hurt the Princess whilst I'm around." He added. "I will not let harm befall her like Lord Tennan has!"

"Lord Motonoya!"

The shy voice of a young girl startled him and he flushed slightly, realising that he had been talking out loud. He recovered his composure with some difficulty, offering the speaker a smile, then bowing his head towards her.

"Lady Misao. I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were calling on the Lady Sasami also."

"No, I'm not. She's still no better." Misao shook her head, the confusion in her expression fading into distress as she spoke of her friend's condition. "But Lord Tennan had a visitor – Lady Ryoko, from the planet Earth. She wanted to speak to him urgently, so I showed her the way. But they…they didn't seem to be agreeing on very much, so I left them to…to talk."

She flushed, looking self-conscious. "I didn't…like to intrude."

"Ryoko?" Yurikage's eyes opened wide with surprise. "The pirate Ryoko? The wench who claims lineage to my Lord Emperor's family?"

"I don't know. Perhaps." Misao shrugged helplessly. "She told me she was a pirate once, and that she is kin to Sasami. Lord Motonoya, all of this scares me. I think Sasami has been put under a very bad spell, like the one which killed my father. And I wish I knew how to stop it, but I don't. I really don't know how."

"Never you mind about it." Yurikage's eyes softened as he registered the genuine sadness in his companion's tones. "We'll resolve it for you, my Lady. It will all be all right – I am certain that we will be able to help the Lady Sasami recover."

"I hope so." Misao looked troubled. "I'm glad you're all here for her. I wouldn't know what to do, if it was just me on my own. I'm not a very good Lady of Yousai, am I? If I was, this wouldn't be able to happen."

"You are young yet, but you will be a fine Lady, when you are more experienced." Yurikage assured her. "You'll see I'm right."

"Maybe." Misao mustered a faint smile. "Thank you for saying so, anyway. I…I appreciate it. You are all so very kind, Lord Motonoya. It makes it all the worse – you have all been so good to us, since you arrived."

"That is the way of Jurai." Yurikage told her gallantly. "I…Lady Misao, what is it?" As he registered the sudden change of expression on his young companion's face. "What's wrong? You've gone white – does something ail you?"

"That…that bird." Misao whispered, her eyes opening wide with fear as she slowly raised her finger to point to the sill behind him, her hand shaking slightly as she did so. "The one…the one who came, before. On the pirate's ship. I know it's the same bird. Lord Yurikage, I…I don't like it. I don't like it here!"

"That wretched bird again." Yurikage wheeled around, anger in his eyes as he reached for his sword, drawing it from its sheath and wielding it in the direction of the unfortunate Rumiya, who only just managed to dart out of reach. He cawed reproachfully at the angry Lord, flapping his wings hard to keep above the swing of the Arian blade, and Yurikage looked amused, his grip tightening on his weapon.

"You know I can hurt you, is that it?" He demanded. "My blade is special, and it will make mincemeat of you. I don't know who sent you, bird, or what your purpose is. But you are troubling the Lady Misao, and I won't allow that!"

Rumiya let out another angry cry, wheeling around Yurikage's head as the nobleman attempted to cut him down. The blade seared through the ends of the bird's tail feathers and Rumiya shrieked, diving at the man's face and pecking him on the brow before turning is attention to Misao, making a bee-line for the young Lady. She screamed, covering her face as he approached, but he was not to be so easily put off and he dove at her, flapping his wings against her skin until she stumbled, falling backwards as she let out a cry of dismay.

"Lady Misao!" Yurikage wheeled around to defend her, but Rumiya was too quick, perching neatly on her chest as he focused his thoughts on hers. For a moment their gazes met, and Misao let out a little gasp, her eyes becoming wide with alarm. Then she put her hands to her head, letting out an agonised scream as Rumiya's spell began to take effect, struggling against some unseen force.Yurikage darted towards her, and with a quick, decisive gesture he grabbed Rumiya tightly around the throat, lifting him bodily off the young girl as he gave the boy-bird a hard shake. Immediately the power of Ramia's protective spell began to burn into the lord's skin and he let out a curse, releasing his captive and glaring at him in angry dismay.

"You are no bird." He muttered, his good hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. "You are a demon. What did you do to her? What do you seek to accomplish here? Is it _you _who has so poisoned my Lady Sasami with your dark, evil wiles!"

Rumiya gave a defiant caw, turning his attention back on the fallen Misao, but as Yurikage followed his movements, he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. The girl was struggling to her feet, a hand to her brow as she did so, and alarmed that the child had somehow been hurt, Yurikage forgot about his prey momentarily, hurrying to Misao's side as he sought to support her.

"Misao-sama? Are you well?" He murmured.

"Lord…Motonoya?" Misao murmured faintly, then, "No! Get away from me. _Get away from me_!" As Rumiya wheeled around for a final assault, meeting her gaze with his and uttering a soft, almost apologetic cry as he focused his attention fully on the young girl's mind. A flare of light seemed to surround Misao briefly, pushing Yurikage back as the girl clutched at her head once more, letting out a second heart-wrenching scream of fear as she dropped to her knees, fighting against the dark lure of Ramia's magic. Yurikage could only stare in dismay as before his eyes the gentle, timid Lady of Yousai began to change, little by little, into another, her thick dark hair becoming shimmering saffron and, as she raised her gaze to his, he saw Misao's pretty aquamarine eyes had become the colour of honey, hard and glittering with amusement as she regarded him defiantly.

"Lord Motonoya." She spoke in low tones, and as Yurikage struggled to absorb what he was seeing, he realised that though the voice was Misao's, the inflection had changed so much that it was barely recogniseable. "Well, well. You really were quite worried about Misao, weren't you? You should know that Rumiya and I are old friends. He and I, we go way back."

She held out a pale, delicate hand to the bird, who let out a combative screech, flexing his wings as he dropped neatly down onto her index finger. This seemed to amuse her all the more, and she took a step towards Yurikage, eying him coquettishly.

"You really are handsome, blondie." She murmured. "You're almost wasted on Lady Sasami."

"_Misa_?" At length Yurikage found his voice, confusion becoming realisation as he registered his companion's appearance fully. "You…Lady Misao…_You_ attacked Princess Sasami? But…"

"Misao is a wimp and she fusses around people far too much." Misa said dismissively, and with a flick of her hand her glittering black and silver fan was in her grip. "But her memories and her body are useful, and I have no such preconceptions. I'm not afraid to go for what I want, Yurikage-sama."

"You won't get near Princess Sasami!" Indignation swelled up within Yurikage's heart and he hoisted his blade aloft once more, his brown eyes narrowing as he held his opponent in his sights. "I was trained not to harm women with my blade, but I don't think that applies to traitorous wretches who seek to deceive!"

"My pleasure." Misa's eyes twinkled with mischief, and she spread her fingers as slowly the glittering hilt of her fan-blade became visible within her grasp. The parrot settled himself comfortably on her shoulder as she was bathed in a soft aura once again, and as she raised her weapon, Yurikage was almost sure he saw sparks fall from it to the floor below. "Last time I knocked you out without any effort. I'm sure I can do it again – if you don't mind a couple more bruises."

"You caught me off guard last time." Yurikage snapped. "This time you will not find me wanting!"

"Suits me." Misa shrugged unconcernedly. "You're fair game, as far as I'm concerned."

"You're wasting time." To Yurikage's astonishment, the bird on Misa's shoulder twitched his tail impatiently, speaking in a tongue the nobleman understood. "Misa, he is not your target. You have other orders."

"He saw me change. He's a freebie." Misa's eyes darkened in determination. "Shut up, bird-brain. I'm calling this one. Whatever Ramia wants with me, she can wait a while longer. This one's been on our case since the beginning…I'm sure my mother won't mind if I warm up on him before tackling whatever it is she wants from me."

"The bird speaks!" Yurikage gathered his senses. "You truly are demons, and in league with the evil Ramia, whose spirit is sealed in the dark tower by the sea! When Lord Tennan discovers this, you will both be punished severely – and when my Lord Emperor…"

"I don't care about your Emperor, blondie." Misa launched herself at him, and Yurikage found himself forced to stop his tirade mid-flow, only just managing to glance her assault away from him with the blade of his sword. She seemed to start slightly as the two weapons made contact, and the bird on her shoulder became agitated, flapping his wings as he sought to lift himself out of harm's way.

"Remember the sword!" He urged anxiously. "Misa, pay attention. Remember his sword!"

"My…sword?" Yurikage glanced down at his weapon blankly for a moment, then a smile touched his lips.

"So you fear my blade?" He asked softly. "The pure blessing of Lady Tsunami frightens you?"

"You talk a lot of rubbish." Misa told him succinctly. "Is everyone on Jurai as stupid as you are, or are you just a special case?"

She flared her free hand, star-shaped sparks of light darting across the corridor towards him and Yurikage darted aside, sweeping at them with his blade and watching with satisfaction as they disintegrated into harmless ash.

"Your magic has no power over me." He said firmly. "Save your breath and your insults. I fight in Lady Sasami's name, and whether you are the Lady of Yousai or not, I will not forgive such treason."

"Blah, blah, blah." Misa snorted. "All right, then. Kill me, if you have the guts. I bet you don't. Yousai's council is full of men like you – pandering, useless sissies who couldn't strike a blow if their lives depended on it. If you slay me, you slay the Lady of Yousai, the only blood heir that this world has. Do you want to answer to that, really? Or does Jurai really care nothing at all for this stupid little world? Misao has been bored to tears her whole life being told how much Yousai needs Jurai…how much Yousai owes Jurai. But I think we could do pretty nicely on our own, with me as heiress. If you and that arrogant, sarcastic lord are the best your planet has to offer in terms of nobility, then I don't see why we hold you in such awe, anyway."

Yurikage faltered for a moment at her words, and Misa spied her advantage, charging at him with a yell of triumph as she brought her blade down hard and fast across the man's chest. Struck by surprise, Yurikage stumbled backwards as pain seared through his body, slicing through to his core and causing him to let out a gasp of pain. Blood gushed out from the wound, seeping through the torn fabric of his nobleman's attire and staining the soft cream material a dark red as it spread through the fibres. He swallowed hard, dots dancing before his eyes as nausea assailed him, the sickly sweet scent of his own blood taunting his senses as he struggled to find his composure. As Misa came at him again, her fan-blade glittering and sparkling as if charged by the thrill of battle, he creased his brow in determination, lifting his weapon and drawing a ragged, gasping breath into his lungs.

"Is that your best?" He demanded hoarsely. "I have trained my whole life with this blade, and I am not so easily beaten."

"Then I'll just have to slice you into tiny little pieces." Misa said coldly. "You're starting to annoy me – and you're making such a mess of the floor, darting around like that. Did noone ever tell you it's not nice to play in your own blood?"

"I'll _stop_ you!" Yurikage's determination flared inside of him at this and he lurched forward, raising his blade with as much strength as he could muster. Sharp pain stabbed through his chest as he did so, but he ignored it, pushing forward until his sword clashed against hers, resolution in his dark eyes.

"You will pay for this insult to Jurai." He gasped out. "I am Lady Sasami's man and to insult a Princess of Jurai is treason of the highest order. I don't care if you are Misa or Lady Misao. You will die at my hand!"

"I don't think so, blondie." Misa darted out from under him, spatters of blood dotting across her clothing as she drew her fan back out of his reach. "I'm not so stupid or so foolhardy as you, and you're losing blood fast. You won't be able to chase me around much longer…it's all just a matter of time before I give you a hole in your throat to match the one across your torso."

"You…won't…get that chance." Yurikage shot back, quelling the panic that rose inside of him as he realised his breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. "I will…avenge…Lady Sasami's…insult."

"And I will kill her noble boyfriend." Misa shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Although I'm sure you'd be less keen to defend her if you knew your precious Princess harboured un-regal desires for the knight that's always at her side?"

"Do not insult Princess Sasami with your vile suggestions!" Rage flooded Yurikage at that, and Misa laughed.

"Sore point, is it?" She asked impishly. "Sorry, sweetie. Didn't mean to rub salt in the wound...if you'll pardon the pun."

She took a playful step or two in the direction of Sasami's chamber, and Yurikage gathered all his energy, throwing himself bodily between her and the entrance as he parried his sword in her direction. The weapon felt heavy in his hand, his palm slick from the blood that ran down his arm, but he held firm, swinging it against her in a decisive wave. Despite herself, Misa hopped backwards and spying an advantage, Yurikage pushed his battered body to its limits, following her weaving movements with tired, heavy eyes. At length he brought his blade down with a crash, catching Misa's cheek with the edge and causing blood to trickle down her cheek. She let out a cry of pain, stumbling as she pressed a finger to it, glaring at him in anger and frustration.

"What are you trying to do, whack me to death?" She demanded, but even as she spoke the aura that surrounded her seemed to flicker and fade in and out of view. "Some swordsman you are."

"You'll regret ever choosing to fight me, mark my words." Yurikage said grimly, all pomp and chivalry gone from his voice as he channelled the last of his energy into his attack, thrusting his sword towards her chest with the dark determination of a battlefield soldier. "We are not all the fools you think we are, and there is not one of us who would not lay down his life for Princess Sasami."

At the last second, Misa darted out of the way of his blade, but instead of missing her, the flat of the sword came down heavily across her body, knocking her to the floor and causing her to let out a shriek of confusion and dismay as the aura surrounding her dissipated completely. She did not move, and Yurikage stumbled to his knees, no longer able to keep upright as he fought to retain his consciousness.

"I do not kill what I can capture in my Emperor's name." He whispered. "You are a traitor, Misao of the Shizukasari. And you will pay for your crimes, I promise you this."

"Yurikage!"

At the sound of the fresh voice, the injured lord turned, seeing Seiryo hurrying towards him, the Space Pirate Ryoko hot in pursuit. At the sight of the blood and the stricken pair of fighters, Seiryo cursed in the most colourful of language, causing Ryoko to falter in her tracks, staring at him in disbelief.

"What in hell happened?" Seiryo was at Yurikage's side in an instant, his quick malachite gaze grave as he assessed his companion's condition. "Yurikage, what did you do! What foolish errand were you on this time, you silly man?"

"I defended the Princess Sasami from a foe concealed." Yurikage replied with difficulty, the pain in his chest rising and falling with every breath. He raised a heavy hand, gesturing to the fallen form of Misa, around whom the anxious Rumiya fluttered, calling intermittently in bird-like cries of anguish. "She is Lady….Lady Misao, Lord Tennan. We have all…all been deceived by her."

"Lady _Misao_?" Ryoko's eyes opened wide with dismay, as she carefully approached the fallen girl. "Are you _sure_?"

"I saw…saw her change her form." Yurikage whispered, his voice becoming ever fainter as dizziness and nausea fought for control of his brain. Bile rose in his stomach and he choked, retching and spitting up blood as Seiryo hurried to support him, more curse words falling from his lips as he steadied his fallen comrade.

"Is he all right?" Ryoko cast the fallen man an apprehensive glance. "There's a lot of blood around. Obviously this guy is a friend of yours, Seiryo – is there somewhere we can take him? Somewhere safer than this place?"

"If Lady Sasami were well, I would call her to him." Seiryo said softly, as Yurikage's grip on reality began to waver. "But she is not. If Yurikage is right, and he truly has stunned Lady Misao, we do not know who on Yousai we are able to trust. Your words about Ramia come true already, Ryoko – and you are right. This is my fault and I should have seen it coming."

"That isn't helping him while he's bleeding to death." Ryoko hovered over the noble's shivering body, eyign him critically. "He's going a funny colour. If I teleported him somewhere – say your spaceship – could we stop the bleeding?"

"I'm trying to do that now." Seiryo muttered, and vaguely Yurikage was aware that the sudden sharp pains had been his companion, struggling to stem the flow of blood from his chest. "But there's still so much coming. I…I can't steady it…he's already lost so much."

Well, keep trying." Ryoko said firmly, crouching down beside the stirring body of Misa. "This one's waking up, and I have some questions I need to ask her."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yurikage saw Misa raise her head, dazed gold eyes meeting Ryoko's identical ones. For a moment nothing moved, then Misa let out a gasp, pulling backwards. At the sight of Yurikage her expression became even more stricken, as her face became a sickly pale colour at the sight of all the blood. She shook her head slightly, then, before anyone could stop her, she screwed her eyes up tight, clenching her fists as she disappeared from view. With a troubled caw, the circling Rumiya lifted himself up and out of the window of the hallway, and Ryoko bit her lip, muttering a few choice epithets of her own.

"The bird." She muttered. "Misa didn't need a spaceship to come to the Earth, because I already obliged by bringing her there myself. But that bird...Seiryo, can your friend speak? I swear that bird's been haunting us at every turn, and I need to know why."

"Lady...Ryoko?" Yurikage mustered his strength, holding out his blooded hand to her, ignoring Seiryo's sharp command to keep still and quiet. "No, Lord Tennan, let me speak. I must. The bird...the bird spoke. I don't believe it is a bird at all. She called him...she called him...Rumiya."

"Rumiya?" Seiryo's expression underwent a transformation at this. "The brat who runs around the complex on this errand and that, carrying messages and discharging minor duties? The heathen boy that Lord Oshima sent to ready the carriages?"

"I don't know." Yurikage swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry and raw as he gasped in breaths of air. "I don't...remember...names...of servants."

"Well, I do." Seiryo's expression became black. "All right, Yurikage-sama. You rest now. Don't try and speak any more...you've told us plenty and you need to conserve your strength."

Yurikage gazed up at his companion's face and as he met his comrade's grave malachite eyes, he understood the unspoken message between them. A faint smile touched his lips, and he brushed his hand against the hilt of his sword.

"They fear this." He murmured. "Keep it safe. It might...serve Lady Sasami once again."

"It's your sword. You keep it safe." Ryoko snapped at him. "Look, Yurikage - was that what Seiryo said? - we need to find Misa...Misao...and we need to stop whatever they're plotting for Sasami. We need as much help as we can get - who knows where the little wretch has run off to? You can't pass the buck off onto us now...I've just got here, and the chances are you already know a lot more about this place than me. Don't you want to help Sasami get well?"

Yurikage's expression flickered with regret and he nodded his head slightly.

"For Lady Sasami, everything." He managed blurrily, and he felt the pressure in his chest ease slightly as Seiryo adjusted his grip.

"Ryoko, go and find Misa." He said at length. "There's nothing you can do for Yurikage."

"But..."

"The wound is deep. It's bleeding heavily and I suspect an artery or vein was sliced open, if not the heart itself." Seiryo spoke gravely, but somehow his words seemed empty and meaningless to the nobleman who lay cradled in his arms. "I can't stop it...and I think Yurikage knows that as well as I do. He's trained as a soldier, just like me. He understands the risks of defending someone you're sworn to obey."

"You mean he's dying?" Ryoko's eyes became wide with horror, and Seiryo nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Lord Motonoya." He added gravely. "I've let you down, somehow. We all have. You've said from the start that Sasami-sama's life might be in danger here, and you've spoken of defending her with your life from the moment we touched down. None of us listened to your caution, and this is the result."

"Where are Azaka and Kamidake? Someone...should be with...Lady Sasami." Yurikage murmured, and Seiryo nodded his head.

"Yes." He agreed. "Ryoko, before you go after Misa, will you find the Knights and send them to me? If nothing else, we'll make him comfortable. He's of Jurai, and he's stronger than some - not everyone could wield a blade as heavy and as finely crafted as that. But I don't think I can help him."

He laid his companion gently down on the floor, getting slowly to his feet.

"Lady Misao will become a murderer." He added softly. "And treason is rife once more within the planet Yousai."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Misa_!"

As Rumiya flew silently across the darkening Shinoshi skyline, a whirl of thoughts and feelings swirled through his heart, guilt mingled with anger and grief as he recalled the look on the girl's face and the pale, faltering figure of Jurai's young lord, lying stricken on the floor.

Despite himself, his breath caught in his throat and he struggled to keep his focus, gazing down numbly at the ground below as the night shadow began to creep across the city. From that angle, it seemed like Shinoshi had once more become steeped with blood, and a coldness washed over him as he remembered the other name that the citizens had once called it.

"The City of Death." He whispered to himself. "Ramia-sama's doing. All Ramia-sama's doing. But now...now I'm a part of that madness. Of that pain and destruction. He will not survive the night, and then what? I have made Misao-sama a murderer, and all for what? To further the plans of one who already sought once to kill innocent people? Lady Misao is not to blame for spilling Lord Motonoya's blood. _I _am, because I wasn't strong enough to fight against Ramia-sama's will. And now...and now, who knows where she's gone? For all she talks big, Misa is just as much a child as Lady Misao - younger than I am. I really don't think she anticipated such bloodshed...and I must find her."

He wheeled around the centre of the city a few times, his beady night-bird sight scanning the ground below for any sign of Ramia's young assassin. As he dropped closer to the ground, he caught sight of a flurry of gold in among the darkness and with a jolt he realised that it was Misa, curled up against the stone wall of Shinoshi's central Tsunami shrine as if struggling to shut out the world and everything in it. The carved image of the Goddess loomed out of the black, the glittering sheen of her light-hawk wings hovering over Misa's shivering body in an almost protective gesture, and for the first time Rumiya realised the true severity of what he had helped Ramia to do. He cursed his stupidity, absorbing the peaceful, benevolent expression on Tsunami's face as she gazed down from her gem-gilted likeness. With a jolt he remembered Misao's quiet, simple faith in Jurai's Goddess, and he knew that somehow Misa had been instinctively drawn here, to the protection of one in whom she had always held such belief.

"My people never believed in Tsunami, but I've had ample chances since I met Princess Sasami to see that she is truly a good and kind deity." He murmured. "Yet Ramia-sama will kill her, and then what? What will the world be without Tsunami-kami-sama? And what will happen to Misao-sama, when Lady Ramia realises she's failed in her mission?"

His attention returned to the object of his search at that point, and as his gaze rested on her, his eyes softened with compassion. Nobody paid her any attention, as people passed by on the streets heading home after a long day at work, and as the crowds dispersed, Rumiya dropped down into a hidden back-alley, morphing himself back into his human form as he made his way tentatively towards the place he had spotted his young companion. From that distance, without her cheeky smile and mischievous, impish expressions, she seemed very small and fragile, and for the first time Rumiya felt sorry for her.

"Misa is a part of Lady Misao, and it's easy to forget that." He muttered. "But she is, and she's able to be scared too. I've caused this - and somehow, I must help her. I must try...though Tsunami herself only knows how."

By now the street was empty, and as Rumiya approached the figure huddled on the floor, there was trepidation in his heart. Blood still touched the edges of Misa's costume, and Rumiya knew it had been from the Juraian noble that she had felled in the conflict upstairs.

"Misa." He said softly.

Slowly the girl raised her head, thick marigold hair falling loose around her shoulders as she met his gaze with cold, empty amber ones of her own. She did not speak, and Rumiya faltered for a moment, then he made up his mind, coming to her side and holding out a hand to pull her up. A strange light flickered in the depths of the girl's eyes, and she pushed his fingers back, scrambling to her feet on her own as she smoothed down her clothing. At the sight of the blood that flecked the hem, she faltered, biting her lip, and Rumiya had the sense once again that carrying out Ramia's deeds to the letter had afflicted his companion more than he had anticipated.

"Are you all right?" He asked hesitantly. "Misa, I..."

"How could you do that to me?"

The voice was icy and accusatory, and it shot through Rumiya like a cold blade as he registered the familiar nature of the girl's tone. He faltered, staring at her with a mixture of bewilderment and dismay as he read the expression on her face, taking in the clouded hurt and anger that lurked deep in his companion's honey-coloured eyes.

"Misa?" He asked faintly, but even as he spoke the word he knew that he was no longer speaking to Misa. Though the girl who stood before him resembled his mischievous, wicked partner in crime, there was enough in her gaze for him to know that it was Misao who had challenged him, and that somehow the fight against Yurikage had brought the Lady of Yousai's personality back to the forefront.

She shook her head impatiently now, advancing on him with a darkness in her expression that Rumiya had never seen in his friend before.

"How could you make me do such things." She whispered. "Rumiya...of all people, how could _you _betray me so horribly! How could you make me involved in this devil's work! _How could you?_!"

Rumiya swallowed hard, his heart constricting in his chest as her words sank in. After all, he reasoned bitterly to himself, how could he answer her when she looked at him like that?

"Lady Misao." He murmured. "I...I..."

He faltered, shaking his head, as he dropped to his knees before her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't..."

"Save it." Misao's tones were sharp and unyielding, unlike anything he'd ever heard from her, and she dismissed his faltering words with a flick of her hands. "I don't want to hear it. Nothing you can say will make it better. I know what you've used me to do - you and that evil mother of mine. That she would act this way doesn't surprise me...but _you_, of all people! The one friend I had within these walls, and you are complicit in her schemes! You made me almost kill a man, Rumiya! How could you do that to me? Of all people, how could you?"

Tears pricked at Rumiya's eyes, and he swallowed hard against them, forcing them back.

"I had to protect you. Protect us both." he managed at length. "Ramia-sama has us both under her spell, deep within Tounochi. Our souls live within her magic chest, as dolls over which she has complete power. One thought, one flick of her finger and we die...just like that. I had...I had no choice. I'm sorry, Misao-sama...but I had no choice."

"She doesn't control my soul." Misao said bitterly, turning her gaze towards the imposing shadow of Tounochi as she did so. "I won't let her. If she kills me, so be it. I don't want to live as her assassin, anyway. I don't want to hurt good people like Lady Sasami and her friends. And I don't want to waste more of my time trusting in people who hurt me and make me do things I would never have done on my own!"

"But Lady Misao!"

"Leave me, Rumiya. Leave me and don't come back." Misao cut across him, shaking her head, and Rumiya saw pure ice glitter in the golden eyes. "I have nothing more to say to you. Fly back to your mistress, like the caged bird you are. I want nothing to do with you."

Rumiya gazed at her for a moment, emotions flaring inside of him as he took in her countenance. Then, without another word, he flexed his fingers, morphing into the bird and flying out across the horizon, far away from the girl with the piercing amber eyes that had hurt him right to the core of his being with her dismissive words.

And yet, he knew, everything she had said had been justified.

"I love Lady Misao more than anyone I have ever met. She has always been good to me, and I repay her with my betrayal and deceit." He muttered fiercely to himself, his tears blurring his vision as he flew, not caring where he was going or where he ended up. "And now I have been part of her destruction. By working with Lady Ramia, I've made my true friend into a killer and she hates me because of it. I should have fought harder against Ramia-sama's spell...I should have given my life sooner, instead of this. It doesn't matter what Ramia-sama does to me now. If Lady Misao won't speak to me again, I don't care what happens to me."

----

Back at Tsunami's shrine, Misao's anger had given way to grief and despair and she crumpled to the ground, burying her head in her arms as her own tears overwhelmed her. The rawness of Rumiya's betrayal coupled with the surging memories of Misa's activities tormented and teased at her, and for a while she just sat there, despair washing over her as she came to terms with what she had done.

"What must you think of me, Tsunami?" She whispered at length, raising hopeless gold eyes to the soft crimson ones of the Goddess, glittering with the gentle magic touch of native Yousai agate. "You befriended me, and trusted me. And I have betrayed you - I have hurt your friend and...and I'm involved in something so terrible I don't know what to do or how to get out of it. Rumiya says my mother has our souls - does that mean I'm doomed to the darkness for always, now? If Lord Motonoya dies, then is my own life forfeit? Will I have to die, now, too? But maybe I should die. Maybe it's the only right thing, if I am capable of so much evil. Maybe I shouldn't even be here, if being half Arian can make me become such an evil, murderous creature to those who have shown me nothing but kindness!"

"So this is where you are."

The voice startled her, and she glanced up, meeting Ryoko's gaze with a hopeless one of her own.

"Are you going to kill me, now?" She asked softly. "Because if you are, I won't fight you."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, as she ran her gaze over the pitiful figure that huddled on the ground before her. Then she shook her head.

"I don't do that." She said softly, reaching across to pull the girl upright.

"Is he...is he...dead?" Misao eyed her fearfully, and Ryoko bit her lip, gravity in her identical amber eyes. Slowly she shook her head a second time.

"No, but Seiryo thinks it's only a matter of time." She said soberly. "Your weapon pierced a major vessel or something - maybe even his heart. He won't recover from the blow you dealt him, if that's what you want to know. He's lost too much blood already to survive for long."

At Ryoko's words, a sense of cold foreboding washed over Misao and she let out a low, griefstricken moan, burying her head once more in her hands as she sought to hide her gaze from her companion. Ryoko was having none of it, however, and she grasped the girl roughly by the arm, pulling her fingers away from her face.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me who you are." She demanded, a slight edge to her tone, and despite herself, Misao obeyed. "Because Yurikage said you were Lady Misao, and he'll pay for his knowledge with his life. Who _are_ you, Misa? Are you the Lady of Yousai? Or are you trying to spread a web of deceit around this court?"

Fresh tears welled in Misao's eyes at this and she dashed them away, biting down hard on her lip as she fought to regain some composure. For a moment Ryoko let her struggle against her emotions, then she gave her companion a little shake.

"Well?" She asked quietly. "A man is bleeding to death upstairs...and I want to know what the truth is."

"I...I am Lady Misao." Misao managed at length, her voice wavering and unsteady. "But I didn't...I didn't...I couldn't..."

She faltered, taking a deep breath, and Ryoko slipped a finger under the girl's chin, fixing her with a searching look.

"You _are_ Misao." She said at length. "But when you attacked Sakura and I on the Earth, you didn't have this same look in your eyes. What happened to you? What changed? And why do you look like...well, like this?"

Misao didn't answer at first. Instead her head turned towards Tounochi, and Ryoko pursed her lips.

"Ramia." She murmured. "She's behind this, isn't she?"

Slowly Misao nodded her head.

"She made me...something. Someone. Drew something out of me." She admitted tearfully, grasping the pirate around the wrists as she raised a pair of desperate gold eyes to her companion. "She made me be Misa, but I didn't remember...I didn't know. And then, when...when Lord Motonoya..."

She gulped, swallowing hard, and Ryoko frowned.

"When Lord Motonoya fell, it broke the spell somehow." She said softly.

"His sword." Misao managed. "Something...it made me...it made me wake up. And when I did...I was...he was...he was covered in blood and I knew...I knew he wouldn't survive, Ryoko-san. I just...I knew. Because when I...when Misa...when we launched the attack, we did it to...to kill him. It wasn't a glancing blow. It was meant to p...pierce his heart."

"Do you remember what happened, now?" Ryoko asked carefully. Misao nodded her head.

"I don't expect you to believe me. After what I did, I don't deserve you to forgive me or trust me to tell the truth." She said sadly. "But I didn't want to become Misa, or attack anyone. My mother had...had Rumiya put a spell over me, and he came to me, hypnotising me somehow. He brought another side out - Misa. I don't know how."

"You still look like Misa right now." Ryoko pursed her lips, reaching across to touch a lock of golden hair. "But strangely enough, I do believe you. You have a different look about you, than you had before. You don't seem like Misa to me. Not any more."

"But it's already too late." Misao said tearfully. "Lord Motonoya will die, and I...I killed him. How can I ever expect anyone to forgive me?"

"The best of us do bad things when under magic spells." Ryoko said gently. "Come on. We're going inside, and we're going to talk about this properly. I want to get to the bottom of it - of everything that's happened and everything you know. A man is on his deathbed and someone's tried very hard to put his blood on your hands, but you're not the one pulling the strings. What I want to know is how that witch locked up in the tower was able to control you from so far away - even though the seal is all the way around Tounochi and she's not able to leave."

"Rumiya said she had our souls in a box in her chamber." Misao said hesitantly, taking Ryoko's proffered hand as the pirate blurred them out of view, re-materialising inside the empty shrine complex. "I don't know what he meant, but he sounded serious. I can't believe he betrayed me like he did, Ryoko-sama. He was my friend...I trusted him. And he's been in on this all the time! He's only been my friend to further my mother's dark schemes. I thought he liked me - and now I realise it was just because he wanted to help Lady Ramia put a spell on me."

Ryoko didn't respond for a moment, then she gestured to her companion to sit down, perching on the end of a bench herself as she eyed her companion carefully.

"Stop crying." She said at length, loosing the wrap of her travel clothing and tossing it in the girl's direction. "You know how I feel about that - I think we already discussed it once, and if you're really Misao then you'll remember that trip on Ryo Ohki to the Earth."

"Yes, I do." Misao admitted, taking the makeshift hankerchief gingerly and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. But what I've done...how can you be so calm about it?"

"I'm not. Not really." Ryoko admitted. "But I'm not going to get mad at the wrong person. You're not the one hurting all these people, and you're not the one poisoning Sasami and my Tenchi and all the other Juraians by hurting Tsunami. Yurikage wasn't hurt at your hands, Misao, so stop feeling as though he did. You might have been the vessel, but it wasn't your will. It was Ramia's. So instead of crying and berating your guilt, give me some help here in avenging him. I need to know all about your mother, and everything you remember about being Misa. It might be important...and it might help us figure out how to beat the hell out of this witch."

"Even if that's so, we can't get into Tounochi. I already told you that" Misao said helplessly. "I'm Arian. Half of me, anyway. I can't get through the barrier any more than she can. And they arrested you because they thought you were one of her allies...you must have Saotome blood, too. You're Arian, like me. How would we get to her?"

"Saotome." Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "That family again."

"Ramia's people are the Saotome clan. My people, too. Half of me." Misao nodded, toying with the damp hankerchief, uttering a heavy sigh. "And you must be too, considering you couldn't get through the shield. You look like you are, after all. You have gold eyes, just like my mother. She has them, too. And...and when she makes me change into this creature, she...she inflicts them on me, too."

"Gold eyes." Ryoko pursed her lips. "You don't like the fact you're half Arian, Misao, do you?"

"No." Misao said vehemently. "I hate it and I hate _her_. I've always tried not to be - Father loved me so much he gave his life to protect me and to protect the world I was growing up in. I want to be Shizukasari, just like him. I don't want to be this...this _freak_ that Mother's forced me into being. I've never wanted to be Arian. _Never_!"

"So you do have some fire inside of you, after all. I did wonder."

"I have _evil_ inside of me." Misao said desolately. "Even though I have done everything to be like my father's people. I was raised that way - and that's the kinship I want to claim. I'm not Arian - I won't be Arian! Not like her! I _won't_!"

"_Misa_ is Arian though, isn't she?" Ryoko tilted her head on one side, reasoning it out for herself carefully. "Misao is Shizukasari, but Misa was the Arian half of your heritage coming out and taking over. The magic Misa wielded...and those golden eyes...it's like Ramia is awakening something you've always tried to deny."

"Maybe you're right." Misao looked troubled, reaching up to take a clump of her hair in her hands as slowly and surely before her eyes it faded from the lustrous gold to the gentle dark waves she was more familiar with. "Even more reason to hate that side of my heritage. It's wicked, just like my mother."

"Well, my father was a bit of a despotic nutjob himself, and he was apparently connected to this Saotome family of yours, too." Ryoko said frankly. "True, I got that from a less than reputable source, but the more I think on it, the more I'm sure it's the truth. Certainly he had Arian blood, else the forcefield wouldn't have reacted to me in quite that way. But you ain't your mother, kid. Just like I'm not my father. You can sit on your backside and cry about it all you like - I won't stop you. But you could get a grip on yourself and plough all this bad feeling into something useful. Misao and Misa are the same person, after all."

"I am _not_ like Misa!"

"Part of you is. You said it yourself." Ryoko offered her a slight smile. "Just like part of me is a destructive, vandalising pirate who was the scourge of the galaxy for generations. That's how life is. What you do with those bits of you, that's up to you. Misa's a part of you, but so far Ramia's been controlling her. Misa's strong and she has powerful magic. By shutting her away, you've let that witch take her over and use her in her schemes. But Misao, she's not part of Ramia. She's part of _you_. So you need to stop pushing her down and start utilising her. If you're going to be Lady of Yousai, you need to have a backbone. And right now, with Sasami ill and that idiot Seiryo trying to get his head around magic, I need all the help I can get. We need to figure out a way of stopping your mother's insane rampage. Will you put your self-pitying aside for me for a while, and try and help? After all, this is your planet. Who else do they have to look to, if not you? Your council are ineffective twits, and Jurai certainly can't do anything about it."

Misao stared at her companion, as if seeing her with new eyes.

"You mean...use Misa? Use Arian magic..._against_ my mother's?" She asked faintly. Ryoko nodded.

"That's what you've got, so that's what I'm suggesting." She agreed simply.

Misao fell silent for a moment, considering her companion's words. Then she sighed.

"I'm not a brave person." She admitted. "Or strong. I've never been that before. And I don't know...I don't want to be Misa, or use dark magic. I don't want to be like my mother...and I don't want to kill anyone. I...I've already spilt enough blood, after all. I don't want that. And...and I'm not even sure I know how to become Misa. Rumiya...he did it to me, somehow. I didn't choose to change. He just...something he did, he made me become her."

"I know." Ryoko got to her feet. "Though if you keep blaming yourself for Yurikage's situation, I will have to smack your head against the wall and knock some sense into you. Just think it over, all right? Think it all over. Everything I've said. I'll make sure noone hunts you down for the death of a Juraian, because I know what it is to be controlled by a manipulative parent, and forced to do things against your will. What happened up there, that wasn't your fault. But if Ramia continues and you stand back from it all, anything that happens then_ will_ be your fault. You can't just hide and hope it will go away...it's your fight, as much as it is anyone else's, now. More, in fact. She's your mother. Chances are you have something locked away inside of you that might be able to bring her down."

Misao bit her lip, not trusting herself to answer, and Ryoko sighed, spreading her hands.

"When you're ready to fight, come find me - but don't leave it too long." She said quietly. "After all, time is running out for more than just Princess Sasami. If Tsunami succumbs completely, it will mean the deaths of a lot more people than just one Juraian lord. Remember that."

With that she was gone, and Misao sighed, moving across the shrine to the shimmering mirror pool that stood before Tsunami's likeness, coins and other offerings glittering at the bottom of the crystal clear water. She frowned, glancing despondantly at her reflection.

"Misao again." She murmured. "But this time I know what was happening when I blacked out. I remember everything...and it's not so easy to forget. What I've become - when they know, how will anyone ever trust me again? Even if Ryoko-san is right, and she can stop people hunting me down for murder, how will _I_ ever feel the same about anything? And Rumiya betrayed me - but have I betrayed Lady Sasami? Oh, she'll think so, when she knows..."

She faltered, her gaze going to the domed window and Tounochi as she did so.

"Does Ramia still hold my soul?" She wondered. "If I tried to use Misa's magic, would I come under her spell again? _Can_ I even use it? Or will Ramia just kill me like Rumiya said she could? I wish I knew. And I wish I knew what to do! For the first time I have to make a decision and I have to make it myself - but am I really strong enough, even with a Lord's blood on my hands, to challenge my own mother for the future of Yousai?"

-----------

As Ryoko re-materialised on the corridor where Yurikage had been struck down, she found that it was devoid of people, and as she cast a glance around her at the stained floor, she bit her lip, remembering her conversation with Misao.

"The poor kid is a puppet, like Kagato tried to make me when he wanted me to kill Tenchi." She murmured. "But this Yurikage didn't have the luxury of Light Hawk Wings to protect him, so he paid the price. Ryo Ohki, I know you can hear me. If you're near to Yousai, come as fast as you can. I don't know if Seiryo can do anything to prevent the man from dying, but I know that Washu might be able to - and in the absence of Tsunami, it's the best shot we have. Hurry, all of you! I need you on Yousai!"

"Lady Ryoko." Kamidake's voice made her turn and she offered him a wan smile, gravity still flickering in her amber eyes.

"Did you find the girl?"

"Yes." Ryoko confirmed. "But I don't think she did this. I mean, she did, but..."

"But she was under a spell?" Kamidake asked softly. Ryoko nodded her head.

"A puppet of that dark witch who's sitting inside her tower laughing at us all." She said bitterly. "Kagato's kinswoman, and a mage of Airai. I promised Haki that I'd break her curse, but now I'm determined to do it. Much as I hate Haki, he at least kills people with his own hands. He doesn't possess children to do it for him."

"Ryoko-san, Lord Motonoya is dead." Kamidake spoke quietly, and Ryoko bit her lip, noting the flickers of distress deep in the normally composed knight's violet eyes. "Lord Tennan did all he could, and Azaka fetched the council doctors, but it was truly a fatal wound. It pierced his heart, and he lost too much blood. It's a miracle he was even able to speak to us at all. It showed great strength of will."

"He said something about his sword." Ryoko remembered thoughtfully. "I should have asked Misao about that. He said they were afraid of it. Is it somewhere safe?"

"Lord Tennan has it in his custody." Kamidake inclined his head slightly. "I am here to keep an eye on Lady Sasami, while he and Azaka see to the conveying of Lord Motonoya's body to a place where he can be properly embalmed and prepared for the journey home. Without Tsunami's healing touch, there was nothing that could be done - but I don't think he seemed grieved. He was rational, at least, to the end."

His eyes darkened for a moment, then,

"He said that to die in the defence of Princess Sasami was an honourable way to leave this world." He murmured. "But it seems so futile. This planet is one of peace, after all. I have been a soldier and I have seen much that is unpleasant in my time. But to see a comrade slain by a child possessed is something I pray never to see again."

"How is Sasami?"

"Sleeping still. She knows nothing, and will know nothing until she is recovered. Providing that she does." Kamidake said simply, leading the way back towards the Princess's chamber. "Lord Tennan has taken this very badly, Ryoko-san. He blames himself for Yurikage-sama's death, and I know he seeks vengeance. But he has also told me what you reasoned to him, and it makes good sense. For him to challenge her would be suicide - I will not allow another of Lady Sasami's companions to throw his life away trying to stop this witch."

"He won't have to." Ryoko flexed her fingers, casting a glance at Sasami as her resolve hardened. "I'm here, and I'm going to make this a personal issue with this woman, if I get the chance to speak to her face to face. If she's kin of Kagato she's kin to me, too, and I won't have her throwing her weight around and using her daughter as some kind of half-baked silent killer. I was used and manipulated when I was young, Kamidake. Haki made the best use he could of his innocent little pirate apprentice, and I won't see it happen to another child."

"It seems that harming children is a pattern with the Lady Ramia." Kamidake spoke bitterly, resting his hand on his weapon as his gaze rested on his sleeping charge, and Ryoko pursed her lip, her eyes narrowing as her eyes flicked from one to the other. At length she nodded.

"Sasami is more than a child. And people keep attacking her because of it. She's going to get a complex." She said frankly. "Listen, Kamidake. We're not entirely alone. Ryo Ohki didn't come with me here, but I have contact with her, and she will be on Yousai soon. Washu and Tenchi are with her. I had hoped that Washu might get here in time to help your friend Yurikage - after all, she did heal Tokimi's mind, and I'm sure she would have been able to do something. But as it turns out, it's too late for that. Still, she has pretty powerful magic. Plus, she knows a little more about Airai than I do. She might be better clued in on what exactly we're fighting. It's possible she's even heard of this Ramia woman."

"That is good to know." Kamidake inclined his head slightly. "Washu-san is a strong sorceress, when she chooses to be. But surely...Lord Tenchi..."

He faltered, and Ryoko sighed, nodding her head.

"I've been trying not to focus on that." She admitted. "Ryo Ohki hasn't told me much. Just that he's weaker. I don't think his life is in jeopardy, but I got the impression from her thought patterns that people on Jurai might die if Sasami doesn't recover. Ayeka and the Emperor among them. I don't really want to chance it with any of them - particularly not with Tenchi being so wound up in Juraian magic also."

Kamidake eyed her carefully for a moment, pursing his lips.

"You are unaffected?" He asked quietly. Ryoko looked startled, then she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine." She agreed. "But then I'm not exactly Juraian."

"You are a child of Tsunami, and she gave you the Dark Heart to wield against Kagato and Haki." Kamidake reminded her. "Even if your father was half Arian, you are still as much Juraian as Tenchi-sama is."

"True, but I don't think Ramia's spells work on me." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I could touch the beads around Haki's neck and they didn't hurt me, but they burnt into his skin. I think that Kagato's bastard blood has protected me so far, and I intend to make that Ramia's weakness."

Before the knight could respond, there was a low murmur from the bed, and as one person they turned, seeing Sasami's eyelids quiver and then flutter open.

"Sasami-sama?" Kamidake was alert at once, leaning over her as he rested his hand against her brow. "Lady Sasami, can you hear me?"

Sasami stared at him, blinking as if she didn't understand his words. For a moment there was silence, and then Ryoko saw a flare of energy licking around the edges of the princess's fingers, out of view of her guardian as it grew stronger and brighter by the second. The pirate let out a yell, grabbing hold of Kamidake and pulling him away from the bed as the energy flared into a full blown aura, lifting Sasami bodily from her bed. She hovered over them, strange light glittering in her crimson eyes.

"Hime-sama!" Kamidake's eyes became big with alarm, and he held out his hand to her, making a move to stand. "Sasami-hime, what are you doing?"

"Stay down!" Ryoko commanded him, roughly following her words with action as she forced him down just in time to avoid a flare of white hot energy. Sasami's blast seared across the wall of her chamber, and as the brightness around her grew, Ryoko thought she saw a faint shadow of something in the glow.

"Sasami..." She murmured. "Kamidake, it's not Sasami! It's Tsunami! Tsunami's taking control! Whatever that monster Ramia has done to bewitch her, it looks like it's finally starting to work!"

Sasami glowered down on them, flexing her hands as if preparing for another blast of energy. From nowhere a soft white shield encircled them both, and try as she might to push through it, Ryoko found that they were held firm. Sasami's pretty eyes narrowed, cold and hard like gems from Yousai's own core as she surveyed her prey.

"You are nothing to me." She said softly. "Insects in the dust."

"Sasami-hime, fight against this!" Kamidake urged her. "This isn't you - this isn't your will!"

"Sasami is gone." The girl's eyes became impassive, as before their eyes her features shimmered and blurred into those of another, the light slowly dissipating to reveal the adult form of the goddess, divine and glittering in all her ethereal glory. "She is like you. I am Tsunami, Goddess of Jurai. And I will destroy you all."


End file.
